


The Moonlight Proposal (Flames in My Heart)

by Yume_Fantasys0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ayakashi, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing Levi, Cute babies, Demons, Different Worlds, Eren and Levi have children, Ereri Yaoi relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Love, First Meetings, Genderbending, Gumiho - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating Bond, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Minor Violence, Nine Tail Fox DemonS, Past Abuse, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Supernatural Elements, Top Eren Yeager, Unrequited Love, Villains Original characters, ereri, ereri wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Fantasys0/pseuds/Yume_Fantasys0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a fox god, who comes from a mythical world of ayakashi gods that co-exist with humans and demons. On a fateful moonlight, Eren goes traveling other worlds in search of reincarnated Rivaille. When he meets Lavinia, who also goes by the name Levi, he tricks her pretending to be a human. Lavinia has a keen taste for human livers and loves stealing life source energy from human souls. Giving him one last wish before stealing his heart, literally, Eren uses the opportunity to mate with him and make him his bride. He is beautiful and serious with a smile that melts any man’s heart, and has the ability to switch gender. Even though passion burns hot and bright between them, Levi is unsure about Eren's love for him when it comes to their relationship. In Eren's arms will he be able to find the safety and love he desires, having doubts about Eren loving him as a man, instead of a woman. Is he just a reincarnated version of Eren's beloved goddess or the mate he's always wanted? My first Ereri fanfic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayakashi means Yokai which translates to demon (supernatural monsters)  
> Gumiho refers to nine-tail fox women.  
> Kitsune refers to a fox demon.  
> Lavinia is Levi's role (It will be his female name in both goddess and gumiho forms):  
> Aeneas (Ares) is Erwin's role (He is a man who will lead his men into wars- God of war)  
> Latinus based of greek mythology is a demanding king and father of Lavinia ( Levi's goddess name). He can be viewed as an original character as I couldn't find an SNK character suitable to play this god's role.  
> Zeus will make an appearance in a future chapter ahead.  
> Vega is from constellation mythology, in which she was the seventh daughter of Celestine goddess.  
> God Inari associated with Mythological creatures like foxes known as kitsune ( Japanese folklore-kind, but mischievous creatures)
> 
>  
> 
> In classical Greek mythology, Lavinia was the daughter of King Latinus and the wife of Trojan hero Aeneas (Erwin will play this role), who named the city Lavinium in her honor. 
> 
> This story has elements of Greek mythology and Chinese mythology, but as you can guess I will be making things up as I go. This fanfic will be mentioning and involve gumiho folklore tales, constellation mythological story of a goddess, and Ayakashi that are viewed as gods in their cities/town/villages by mortal humans and weak demons.
> 
> Alternative Title: Flames in My Heart: Lavinia’s Story
> 
> Here is another attempt at writing an SNK fanfic, this time it will be my first Eren/Levi fanfic. To all the wonderful readers that love and ship Ereri, thank you for giving my fanfic a chance to be born. This story will be multi-chapter and may end up being rather short. I haven't decided the update pace yet, so I make no promises other than this should end up being a monthly thing?? I appreciate feedback from my readers, so let me know if you like this story. ;-)
> 
> Also, I'll be adding tags and characters as I go. I'm not entirely sure who will make an appearance in the story as of yet. Enjoy the story!

“How could you be so indifferent? She’s dead and yet you dare to act like if that man deserves your loyalty!”

Eren, still a young boy yells at Erwin.

Erwin stares down at the adolescent with an expression hard to read.

“That man is now your king. It would do you well to obey and follow the rules.” 

“I-I don’t want to live this way! I want my parents and Isabel needs me too. I don’t want to live here all alone.”

“Eren, it’s an order. The king has decreed that you are to live away from your family and that you start training to become a proper ayakashi god.”

Erwin hesitated to pet the boy’s head, his heart still filled with envy knowing Levi had chosen Eren over him, her own soulmate companion.

He turned his back on Eren and walked out of the mansion, before heading back to Lavinium’s heavens.

And so, Eren was left alone in a mansion his eyes filled with tears and hands covered with the copper stain of dried blood.

He lived alone for many years, but as the years accumulated on his person he slowly took in people he could call friends into his home in guise as servants. He lived with the promise that one day he would reunite with the person he loved so dearly. The goddess that gave her life for his and had bestowed him with her power.

“Eren! Eren! Eren!”

Armin ran across the long stretch of sand and headed to the ocean's shore where Eren stood overlooking the sunset.

“Eren, I’m glad to have found you.”

Eren turned to look over at his best buddy, Armin. “Hey Armin, what’s up with the sudden visit? Weren’t we scheduled for next week’s lesson?”

“Yeah, of course we are, but I couldn’t wait until then.” Armin took out a pen from his uniform coat’s front pocket and transformed it into a soft covered book.

“Hey, where did you get that from?” Eren’s curiosity focused on the book in Armin’s hand.

“Mmm, I _‘borrowed’_ it from the king….” Armin said with a sideways glance.

“Ha! Way to go Armin. I didn’t think you had it in ya!” Eren patted Armin on the back. Stealing from the king was something unheard of, especially coming from the gentle and meek Armin.

“Yeah, well before I reveal to you the details I found in here while reading. Can I ask, what brings you here? I thought for sure I would find you at your place.”

Armin then turned to stare at the starfishes that lay strewn about the beach’s sand. Eren was holding a starfish in his hand, before kneeling down and placing it in the water allowing the shore waves to sweep the sea creature away in its current. 

“I am returning them to the sea.”

“But, why do such a thing? Aren’t they already dead? What does it matter?” 

Armin mused as he remembered last night's storm that probably was the cause of the starfishes having gone astray.

“Yeah, well at least one of the many that I return to sea is bound to reach their home. It matters to the ones I save.”

Armin grips the book in one hand and gets a wistful look on his face. _Eren truly is a good man, despite the sad past he carries with him. So it is true, 'great good is often born of one small act of kindness.'_

“Ah, it’s as the saying goes, _‘Never give up nor take anything for granted.’”_

“Exactly.”

“So, are you gonna tell me what you found?”

“OK, well you know how we have been investigating right? Well, it seems I found another way to open a portal to other worlds. This is a magic circle that I have seen the king use to teleport himself when he goes off to his seminar visits. With this, we can use it for you to locate the lost goddess in her other life.”

“W-Wait, wait a minute! S-so you’re telling me there is a way that I can see the goddess again. I know Erwin mentioned it, but I thought he was just messing with me….” Eren exclaimed in choked up excitement.

“Yeah, well I’m sure Erwin had no intentions of helping you locate her, but I have no problem helping make your promise come true. This way you can live a life being together.”

“Ha Ha to have the goddess become my bride would be a dream come true. I have waited for so many centuries to be given an opportunity like this.” Eren laughed feeling the light of hope enlighten his world again.

“So… are we doing it?”

“Absolutely, let’s get to it!” Eren grinned as he placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder, before using his free hand to snap his fingers using magic to return them back to his mansion. 

In a couple of hours, they had all preparations ready for Eren’s departure. 

Armin recited the last of the incantation spell, before closing his eyes and pressing a hand on the carved door. Eren watched as the magic circle shined brilliantly and Armin’s blonde hair strands lifted up as if a silent wind breeze billowed through their direction.

“That should do it.”

Armin took a step back and moved to the side. 

“Okay,” Eren breathed in and released a sigh. Armin squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you soon.”

His hand reached for the doorknob and he pulled the door open before he entered through the bright lit room.

Armin looked after his fox demon friend, praying for his safe return. He knew the magic could only last for a limited time considering that his restrained power could only do so much to open a portal to another world.

The courtyard of the shrine was filled with men lining up to enter the banquet hall.

The sky was filled with clouds full of rain that would soon pour down to earth from the heavens.

Thunder rolled into the orange sky.

In her hands, she held a traditional oilpaper umbrella as she twirled it gracefully in her hands watching the cherry blossoms fall from its perch on the tree branches. The beautiful pink color on the trees surrounding the shrine was truly a beautiful sight to see. 

The lanterns would soon be turning on as the end of the sun rays would go down and the moon would take over in guarding the sky.

Levi grinned as she watched the soldiers that had come to her shrine enter the banquet. The solders had come to rest here after a hard fought battle in the war fields.

“….Petra, can you please escort that soldier over there to my room. I want him.” Levi said as she had come to stand next to Petra, one of her apprentices. 

“Of course Miss Ackerman.” Petra smiled, happily as she looked in the direction Lavinia had motioned to. There she saw a young soldier with emerald eyes, like the tropical ocean. The young man had brown short hair and tan skin. A truly beautiful sight to behold.

Petra instantly understood why her master wanted this solder. She excused herself from Hange’s side and left to escort the young man into her master’s quarters.  


“Lavinia, you truly are devious. I spotted him first and I wanted to use him.” Hange pouted as she pushed the rim of her glasses up her nose.

“He’s mine. I claimed him first. Shitty-glasses why don’t you go for someone else? There is plenty of sheep from the flock we gathered to choose from.” Levi said licking her bottom lip.

“I suppose so. Guess I’ll go get ready to entertain the guest. Will you be joining us?” Hange asked with a psychotic grin of excitement. 

“….Yes, only for a while, but I will leave you in charge to carry out the traditional entertainment dance for the men.” 

“Thanks, I would be honored.” Hange answered with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

“So you won’t be dancing tonight?” Mikasa asked as she appeared before them.

“Not tonight, sister.” Levi replied.

“You know… the young man you choose for tonight should be mine. I was the one who brought these men here. Shouldn't I get the chance to choose first?” Mikasa stated with a glare.

“I know, and you often do, but not this time.” Levi said with a smug grin. 

Mikasa knew that Lavinia didn’t care what she said when it came to choosing men. It seemed that it would be futile to start an argument at this point, seeing as it had been her fault for being reckless and letting the young man named Eren catch Lavinia’s eyes. 

“Fine, so be it. Hange, I’ll be going on ahead to make the preparations for the dance.” Mikasa said, before she left.

“Harsh, isn’t she your little sister?”

“What’s mine is mine. Even if she is my sister, I don’t share men with her. Now let’s get going before I lose my patience.” Levi closed the oil paper umbrella and leaned it against the wooden wall.

Levi smoothed out the wrinkles forming on her kimono, before she walked after Hange and sat down in front of the sliding paper door to close it, before standing up elegantly and walking over to the rich colored futons and taking a seat down watching the banquet with earnest eyes.

The men drank their sake with savor and ate the food cuisine prepared for them with eager appetites. She watched as her sister Mikasa and trainees attended the men by pouring drinks into their cup or entertained them by playing music with the shamisen. 

The banquet was full of life and voices of laughter and Levi enjoyed every moment basking in the energy of the men.

Petra walked over to Lavinia and bowed. “I have done as you requested. He has been cleaned and is waiting for you in your quarters, Miss Ackerman.” 

“Thank you, now go and entertain the men. Enjoy yourself.” Levi said as she dismissed Petra from her side. 

“Thank you.” Petra said before leaving her side, heading over to a table full of middle age men carrying a teapot by the handle with her hands.

Levi stood up and left the banquet hall just as Mikasa and Hange started the dance entertainment. She walked down the lit lantern hallways eventually reaching an open garden.  


She walked past the flourishing plants and pollen flowers. 

At the entrance of her quarters, she removed her geta sandals, before sliding the door open with grace.

“Hello, how are you this evening? I will be offering you my services tonight.” Levi said as she bowed in front of the soldier.

“Ah, I was starting to get bored. The young woman named Petra said to wait here, but my patience was starting to wear.” Eren answered with an arrogant huff.

Levi sat down across from him and prepared the tea for her guest without saying another word. It seemed his rude attitude didn’t affect her in the least. What Levi didn’t know was that Eren’s attitude had been an act in hope of finding out if this woman shared any personality traits to that of the goddess he sought.

Eren watched as the skillful woman performed a tea ceremony in front of him. For some strange reason, he felt like he had known her since forever. Which in itself, meant it was a good sign to feel comfortable in her presence. Her wavy raven hair was curled up and brought the best features of her face to display. Her grey eyes almost a beautiful blue color concentrated on preparing the green tea.

Levi offered the tea to him with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Eren found her serious face attractive, but the smile made her look even better.

“Thanks,” Eren said before he sipped the contents of the drink.

“Hey, how old are you? You seem younger than me, you know since you’re so small.” Eren set the cup down on the table. His voice sounded more friendlier and earnest. 

“Believe me, I am older than you.” Levi answered. _Yes, I am way older than you, probably a century. Ah, he certainly is everything I expected. He looks healthy and good enough to eat._

“Mh, ok.” Eren said followed by a casual smile. He found it a bit hard to believe as she was so short and had an ivory complexion of youth. This woman surely had to be the reincarnated of the goddess.

After sharing a meal with Eren, Levi entertained him by working on arrangement flowers and teaching him a thing or two about the art of flowers.

“That’s a really cute arrangement, Lavinia.” Eren complimented her work before taking her hand in his.

“Hey, don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’ve been looking at me with an intense look. Don’t tell me you have fallen in love with me?” Eren teased as his lips brushed against her skin.

He silently hoped that she had, it would definitely make things easier for him to take her back to his world.

Levi pulled her hand away from his, her kind stare turning into a glare. “Why aren’t you falling asleep? It’s already been over an hour, you should have digested my magic.”

_Wait does that mean…._

Levi stood up abruptly and pushed the desk holding the flowers to the side. The force was so strong, it almost slammed against the wall.

Eren stumbled backwards as he tried to escape, but found his legs asleep. He could feel the piercing needle sensation take over him.

_….the reincarnated goddess isn’t human. If she isn’t then what exactly is she? Here I am pretending to be a mortal human when in fact I am not even close to being one._

“W-what are you doing?” his voice filling up with fear of not knowing what would happen next.

“I didn’t want to do this. I would have preferred to not hear your screams, but I am hungry and I need to be sated. The moment you stepped inside this shrine, you sealed your fate. Your liver is mine, shitty brat.” Levi grinned and her eyes glowed in malice intent.

Having noticed the effect of his immobility she used the opportunity to untie the obi around her waist before walking over to her mirror. The kimono she was wearing happened to be one of favorites, it would be a shame to have it stained with blood. The kimono was removed from her body and set aside. The only thing left on her body was the thin slip that women wore as nightwear and the tabi socks she wore. 

“You should be honored I chose you. Say, do you like what you see?” Levi asked, her grey blue eyes staring intently into his eyes, the color of emerald oceans.

“Hah, that’s impossible! You really aren’t human!” Eren exclaimed as his eyes widened in astonishment. Levi had nine tails, beautiful white furry tails like the color of crisp snow. 

“That’s right. To people like you, I am but a monster. But be careful, because I bite.” Levi said showing her canine sharp teeth.

“You’re a Gumiho….” Eren whispered as he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Her tails were so beautiful and instead of feeling scared, his body started feeling a mixture of euphoria and lust at the sight of her true self. He knew deep down he shouldn't give in to these emotions, but he couldn't help but be drawn to them, throwing caution to the wind.

_…..Monster huh? We are not so different from each other. I have been blessed. She is everything I could ever want as my life companion. I must make her mine._

“Say Eren, don’t you think it is you who has fallen in love with me?” Levi said as she sat down next to him and pushed him back onto the futon pillows.

“Perhaps you’re right. You’re so beautiful….” Eren grinned taking her face into his hands. Levi leaned closer to him allowing him to press his lips to her. 

They kissed in a wanton, yet tantalizing slow gesture as Levi basked in his energy. She drank his life energy until she had her fill of him. 

When their lips parted, Eren spoke in a low husky voice. “Hey…. I want to make love to you, before I die.”

 _Surely, a little white lie wouldn’t hurt._ Eren thought knowing that he wouldn’t be a victim to death any time soon.

Levi chuckled amused. She licked her bottom lip taking notice that Eren’s youthfulness was still intact. 

“You’re a strong one, aren’t you? But I’m glad you aren’t screaming, I just hate it when my prey screams. It is so distasteful.” Lavinia brushed a hand down Eren’s chest.

“Hmm, you sound like a clean freak to me.” Eren laughed. “Guess you don’t like staining your hands with blood. Don’t worry if you grant my wish, I give you my word that you can do anything you want with me. Promise,” Eren said as his hands gripped her hips, hips perfect for bearing children.

“I don’t normally play with my food, you know. But since you’re asking so nicely, I’ll let you be my deity…” Levi replied back before she leaned down and pressed an open mouth kiss on his eager lips. Their mouths and tongues tangling up in a heated, passionate kiss.

Levi nuzzled against Eren taking his warmth into her. 

Thunder rumbled in the dark sky. The full red moon glowed in the backdrop of the evening as the first drop of rain fell down from the heavens. 

Mikasa stepped outside of the banquet hall closing the sliding doors behind her. In her hands she carried a scroll painting where images of the soldiers turned into animals were trapped inside with her magic. After the flesh feast, most of the trainees had retired to sleep.

She held out her hand and allowed a pink petal to land on her palm. “It looks like the cherry blossom season is almost coming to an end.” 

She smiled sadly as she realized and finally accepted that Eren was not meant for her. Mikasa then caught a glimpse of two large shadows as they rushed past her. 

On top of the shrine temple roof, two Gumihos watched over the moonlight. The roars of the black and white nine tail foxes could be heard onto the wide endless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic. This is all still new to me writing for SNK Fandom, but I am so glad to be doing this and sharing this with the readers. Any tips and hints are appreciated when it comes to tags! This is unbeta'd and I apologize for any errors, so if you see any mistakes please let me know. Feedback is appreciated. ^^

Hange knocked on the wooden door, before sliding it open and walking inside the room. She set the breakfast meal she brought for Lavinia on the tabletop. 

After pulling the blanket off from the curling figure on the bed, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Lavinia, don’t you think you’re being silly? It’s already been two weeks.” Hange said staring at her best friend.

“No, shitty glasses I’m not. I won’t let my apprentices see me in this state.” Levi sits up, a pout on her mouth.

“Yes, I understand this must be upsetting for you. Since Eren departed so suddenly to that other world from where he came from, it’s practically logical to react this way.”

“But, wasn’t it you the first one that rejected him and pushed him away?”

“That brat tricked me! He was supposed to have died remember I was going to have him for dinner. I have the right to be upset.” Levi glared holes at the wall.

“Yes, well he fooled everyone here. We all thought he was a normal human and turns out he is an ayakashi. And now Lavinia, you are his mate.”

“….” Levi kept silent, but cursed inwardly. 

“Call me Levi. I will no longer be Lavinia. I won’t accept him as my mate. Erwin is the only one for me.”

Lavinia stood up and allowed a white light to engulf her, before she swapped her body to that of a young man. 

Hange watched in excitement as Lavinia transform into a boy in front of her eyes. When the light faded, Levi stood in front of Hange. 

“If I’m a boy, he will find me distasteful and then he’ll have no choice but to remove this mark from me. Damn bastard, marking me without my permission.” Levi said rubbing at the star tattoo on his shoulder.

“Mmm, yeah it might just work. After all, Eren looks like he’s only interested in females.” Hange said, considering Eren only knew of Levi's female side. She sat down and prepared Levi’s favorite tea.

Levi sighed as he sat down across from Hange.

After a while of silence passed between, he held his hand out and took the offered teacup.

“But, I just have some doubts.” Hange said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“What is it? Tell me.”

“You know, Erwin didn’t choose you for his mate. Don’t you think that you’re were being insolent, mentioning someone like him to Eren? You should just accept Eren as your mate. I mean because of your rejection, he left feeling upset right?” 

“Besides, he left you pregnant didn’t he?” Hange motioned to Lavinia’s stomach. “I can feel new life inside of you.”

“Yes, he did…” Levi answered. He set the cup down on the floor. Levi stared to the side with a pensive expression. “Fuck, I got scared, ok.”

Levi knew he could never hide anything from Hange, she was always there to listen to him.

“Shit, I mean, he was supposed to be my prey and in just one careless night everything changed. I became his bride without him telling me that he was an ayakashi god from another world. I became pregnant because I allowed him to mate with me. Of course, I would reject him when I found out the truth! I was mad at him for lying and pretending to be a human. Humans don't mate or leave you pregnant for doing it a couple times with a monster.... damn it!”

“Besides you were there when Eren told me that he had only come to this world to find his beloved goddess. He doesn’t want me.” Levi said pressing a hand against his flat stomach.

“I’m not important to him. I’m just one of the many women he probably has in that other world of his. If he comes back and finds out I’m pregnant, he’s probably only going to take my babies away with him. And, I’m not about to let that happen.” Levi stood up, before walking over to sit behind his desk. He adjusted the three cushions to his accommodations. 

“You know, I don’t think he would do that. He doesn’t strike me as that type of person.”

"Besides, aren't you happy to be pregnant? It's a beautiful experience, or so I've been told. Hey we should-" 

Hange looked happy and earnest as she thought of the wonders of a new life. 

“Four eyes, I’m going to do some writing now. So can you please leave me alone? And thank you for the tea.” Levi said as he picked up his quill pen that was lying inside its case, sitting next to his ink well.

“Alright, I’ll let you be. I’ll return in the evening after the banquet is over. I’ll make sure to bring you the best liver. Since you’re pregnant, you’ll need to start feeding again on human flesh.” Hange said with a grin and a wink, before standing up and leaving the room.

“…stupid Eren, he better come back for me.” Levi muttered as he brushed away the tears from his cheeks. “What have you done to me…?”

He thought back to last night.

"Ah, s-so good....W-wait I'm- Ah!"

Levi cried out as she reached her climax and felt the man on top of her ejaculate inside of her. Her legs secured around his waist brought him closer against her. Her naked body shimmered with sweat as her ravenette hair fanned out on top of the pillows. They both panted against each others shoulder catching their breaths.

She could feel his essence inside of her a transparent, milky and sticky warmth. She couldn’t remember clearly how many times they did it. All she knew was that she had been blinded by passion. 

Eren pulled out of her and snuggled against her neck. 

It felt so good yet she knew it was wrong. There was just something about this human that had captured her attention… She opened her eyes and was shocked to see furry ears on top of Eren’s head. 

She wanted to scream but his hand briefly covered her mouth. 

“Wait…Lavinia.” Eren spoke as he grabbed her shoulders. 

“…” Levi wanted to push him off of her. She couldn’t help but feel tricked and used, yet a part of her was still happy and content to be in this man’s arms.

“I know I should have told you the truth before doing anything of this with you, but I couldn’t help it. I wanted to be selfish. I wanted you to think that I was a human on verge of dying and be compassionate with me.”

“Rain compassion to you? You aren’t even a human. You’re just a trickster! A kitsune forcing himself on me…” She expressed bitterly, remembering something of her childhood. 

“Please that wasn’t my intention and besides you consented. All I really want is for you to marry me, be my bride Lavinia?”

“…No.”

“Please think about it better. I can protect you and I can bring you happiness. I love-“

“Get out!” Levi finally found the strength to shove him off. She stood up feeling wetness run down the back of her thigh. 

“I’ll think about it, but for now let me be alone. I only love another man and his name is not yours.”

In his eyes, she could see her words brought him both hurt and anger.

They both got dressed in clothes once more, before Levi walked out of her room. Eren walked after her.

"W-wait! Lavinia, hey please look at me. Tell me it isn't true."

Levi slapped his hand off her wrist. She whirled around to face him, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Hange was loitering around the area.

"....Erwin."

Eren's eyes widen in shock hearing that name whispered out of her lips. H-how is it possible that Erwin is the one....impossible, he doesn't deserve her! He thought furiously.

"You can't be serious! He's no good for you. We're from the same world, I'm an ayakashi god, too."

Levi managed to break away from the memory. He tried focusing on work and forget about Eren, at least for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Eren, so it goes a bit back in time before forwarding. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and bookmarks! totally appreciate them. <3 This chapter was a lot of fun to write! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter where Levi and Eren reunite. I'm also trying to think some names for Eren and Levi's child. I'm open to suggestions. Have fun reading!

“Hey guys, Eren’s back!” Connie shouted as Eren entered inside the mansion. 

Eren removed the red beaded bracelet letting the magic change his outfit. He went from wearing a warrior armor, into clothes made for an ayakashi god like him to wear. Combat boots replaced the worn closed sandals he had been wearing.

He now wore a black coat over his uniform, and his armband that had a symbol on his right shoulder representing him as the punishment ayakashi god of Earth. 

He took his seat down on the plush red sofa that stood in the elegant decorated furniture.

Armin entered the room followed by Hannah, Annie, and Historia. 

“Welcome back, Eren.” They all greeted in unison.

“It’s good to be back.” He stated, with voice of contentment to be around so many people. Solitude never did any good to him.

“So where is she?” Annie asked, as she stared at Eren with keen interest. She was very interested in meeting the former goddess. Armin had told them a little bit about the mission Eren had gone to attend to in the other world. Eren went looking for his bride.

Traveling to other times and dimensions on earth was not common and quite rare to assist missions there, but it was a known fact that only powerful ayakashi gods could travel between the worlds. Earth was what made up a large portion of all the worlds gods traveled to, but sometimes traveling to the moon world was also part of the time travels.

“She stayed in her own world. It seems she is unhappy about leaving her world and refused to come with me.”

“That is a shame.” Hannah moved over to serve Eren fresh water in his goblet. 

Historia handed important papers to Eren that she had been carrying. “Maybe on your next visit, she will change her mind. I would really like to meet her. If I may ask, what is her name?”

“Her name is Lavinia Ackerman.”

“I brought the report with me, Eren. Should I read them to you?” Armin asked as a transparent screen appeared in the room. 

“Go ahead, Armin.” Eren said with a smile. He picked the goblet and took a drink from it.

“Ok! According to the statistics shown here….” Armin complied with an excited voice as he read the data to Eren. 

After hearing the report, Eren dismissed his fellow servant friends attending him and walked out into the gardens with Armin. He thought back to Lavinia’s grey eyes and that wonderful smile. 

“By the look on your face, I can see you became infatuated with the reincarnated former goddess.” Armin said with a friendly smile. “So how was her world? I’m very curious to know what this world is like. Is it like Erwin described it, an ethereal world?”

Eren feeling relaxed and more comfortable with Armin, began to talk animatedly.

“Yes, it is. The parallel world there is similar to ours, except their timeline dates back to when humans used to pray to shrines and grow crop in fields. They also had wars going on where samurais fought for their countries, although some villages I visited were a lot of fun getting to hear its history and they even had festivals to celebrate for a hero’s return.”

“Oh, wow, I wish I could have gone with you. It sounds like the former goddess was born into a very interesting time in the world era.” 

“Yes, actually it’s a very traditional and well-kept shrine where she lives. And guess what Armin? She was reborn into a gumiho, instead of a weak human like we had predicted.”

His eyes were bright and shone with the sunlight.

“A gumiho? You mean she is a nine-tailed fox? You’re not joking around, right?” Armin asked, masking his shock. Gumiho were extinct and it was rare to even hear stories about them, expect from what was recorded in the myth books.

“No, I’m not. Why would I make that up?”

Eren's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at his friend.

“Because, I mean she is a creature that loves to feast on human flesh. They are said to be malignant figures and evil by nature. How is it possible that a former goddess became reborn into a gumiho?” Armin speculated as he tapped his cheek in serious apprehension. Now he was more curious than ever about visiting that world.

“Armin, she’s not evil. Lavinia won’t pose any danger to this time era. Sure, her morals are different from a kitsune, but she is still an ayakashi like me. Besides I happen to like her personalty, even though her eating meat is not very appealing. Still Armin, I think we’re meant to be. I always wanted a bride like her to form my own family with.”

“Ok, well when you put it that way, I guess I have no reason to doubt. I got it.” Armin looked up at his best friend, he noticed the way Eren smirked and how his fox ears stood proudly on his head. He supposed Eren was right, a kitsune and Gumiho are probably more compatible than a human and a monster, after all. 

“You know, I didn't say anything before but Lavinia and I, we were together."

"T-Together?" 

"Yeah, I even marked Lavinia as mine.... but there was something that really discontented me. Armin, she told me that she likes Erwin."

"S-so you mated....." Armin muttered blithely.

"Gah, shit, can you believe it?! She prefers a man that looks like the perfect Captain America… over me. It looks like they met when Erwin went to that world for a mission. It made me so mad and I got pissed. In the end, I had to come back here without her, but I’ll probably go visit her tomorrow. Maybe, she won't be so upset with me-” 

Eren couldn't help and complain about Erwin. That man has always been someone he could not give his total respect and friendship.

“....W-wait, Eren, I have some bad news for you.” Armin said interrupting his friend.

Eren paused staring at Armin, taking in his serious blue eyes. He couldn’t help but feel concerned. “What is it?”

“You won’t be able to travel to her world for about another three hundred and five days. I mean, since you marked her chances of you losing her to any other male in her world is down to zero percent. But you won’t get to see her and when you do go back, she might be pissed off, thinking you abandoned her.” _'Unless, she know about portals and dimension traveling knowledge...which seems unlikely.'_

“Armin, why didn’t you tell me this sooner?!” Eren said, his emerald eyes glowering.

“Huh? Yeah…” Armin chuckled nervously. “I didn’t think you would mark her on the first time you met! I thought you just went to introduce yourself. Once you mark someone from another world, the portals used for traveling seals itself for a certain time.”

“I didn’t know about that. If I had known, I wouldn’t have done what I did. Fuck, what did I do?” Eren pressed his face in his palms.

Armin stayed silent not knowing what else to say. They both just stood there taking in the world’s misfortune. Minutes passed by before Eren deemed himself to speak again.

“Why?”

Armin turned to stare at his friend.

“Are you asking me why the portal works this way?” Armin asked.

“Yes, why do we have to be separated for a long time? Isn’t it enough punishment for me that I have to live with the guilt that I am the reason she died in this world. When I heard she was reborn in another dimension, I was so relieved but now I can’t even go back to see Lavinia.” Eren clenched his hand into a fist. His nails digging in the palm of his hand.  


“Eren…I already told you. No one is at fault. The goddess made her decision to save your life and that was the result. Eren, I think you should just be happy and lucky to get this opportunity. This time for sure you will get to be together with the former goddess Rivaille.” 

Armin stared up at the blue expanse of the clouds and sky feeling the wind billow his cape to the side.

“Still, I suppose I should ask a request from you and that is that you don’t mention anything about this to the other ayakashi gods. At least not right now, or they will try to stop you in bringing her to this world when the time comes. As you know, the King has yet to approve of your decision.”

Armin warned knowing about the consequences they were both dealing with.

“Don’t worry, I won’t speak of this to no one else, but you. As for the others, well they don’t know the whole story so it’s fine with what little they know.” Eren said sighing dejectedly.

“There really isn’t anything I can do to travel back is there?” Eren released his hand, small droplets of blood running down his hand from the crescent moon shaped wounds. The wounds closed after a few mere seconds.

“No, there is nothing. I'll try to see if there's a way, but portals to other dimensions are not really simple and have their own complicated system, Eren.” Armin said with a shake of his head.

“Come on, it’s already getting dark. We should head back inside. You also need to rest, especially after traveling through dimensions to go find the reincarnated goddess.”

“Don’t call her that Armin. Her name is Lavinia.” Eren then patted Armin’s shoulder before they walked back inside.

His bedroom was huge and lavished with the best riches money could buy. The furniture, the chest drawers, the book shelves, the crystal chandelier, and even his soft and comfortable mattress.

The materials so different from the world Lavinia was from. They had slept together on cushion pillows, and her room was filled with different type of kimonos, yukatas, and obi’s. There was a desk on the back of the room holding brushes and ink to use at her disposition. Her room smelled of tea, she must really like tea and it was so clean, too.

“I can’t sleep. Damn it, I screwed up so bad.” Eren mumbled into his pillow feeling ashamed. He knew he had been reckless and selfish by doing the things he had done, but he didn’t think this would happen. 

He could feel tears of sadness in the corner of his eyes. Eren sat up and clenched the bed sheets in his hands. “I know they will never reach her, but I’m going to write her letters. And, I’ll even prepare a room for her, so when the time comes I can bring her to live here with me. I just want to make her happy.”

He muttered to himself. 

And so for the next three hundred and five days every morning, his friends that were also considered his servants in the household he lived with, would from time to time find him in his study writing letters. 

After, returning from his punishment missions he executed in his world, Eren would have dinner either by himself or with his parents whenever they were not too busy and deemed it appropriate to visit an ayakashi god. 

This was the way he lived his life everyday. His heart silently yearning for Lavinia to not turn their love to hate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets Levi and he finds out about his children.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here on this chapter, I added my own version of pregnancy cause to be honest I'm still not ready to write Mpreg, so I went ahead and designed my own concept of how Gumiho can have children. Hope, it sparks the readers interest. ;) 
> 
> As for the children's names, I went with Eren's Chinese name Ellen (according to one of my favorite doujinshi) and Riren because I ship both RivaEre and EreRi. Hint, I'm thinking of writing a new SNK oneshot, so please look forward to that story as well.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. <3

“Say ahh,” Petra smiled, affectionately as she encourage the samurai sitting beside her to eat the offered kimchi fried rice. 

“Mmm, food taste good.” The man released a sigh of pure satisfaction. He stared into the hazel eyes of this orange haired goddess. 

Petra urged him to eat some more as she fed him, before turning to stare at Hange. Hange was surrounded by brute warriors as they all sat together laughing about some crude jokes the perverse warrior was sharing with his comrades. 

She could tell that Hange was excited and had that crazy glint in her eyes as she observed the men with pure enjoyment. “So, who wants more sake?!” Hange exclaimed, in a boisterous voice.

“Hell yeah, bring it on!” the men shouted as they lifted their sheathed swords into the air.

“Hey, will you be dancing tonight?” The man asked Petra as his attention was drawn towards the stage inside the hall. The stage had four beautiful women dancing to the music that five other women were playing with their shamisen, flat drums, and flutes as the group of women entertained their guests.

“No, not tonight. Lavinia will be dancing so please look forward to her performance.” Petra moved her wrist showing slight bare skin as her kimono sleeve lifted up while she poured honey green tea into the soldier’s teacup.

“Mmm, that’s a shame. I would have loved to watch my girl dance up there on the stage with those other women.” He stated before drinking the offered tea. Petra smiled politely, hiding her distaste. _‘It looks like he failed. He called me his girl and I am no one’s girl. Ungrateful person… I don’t need men to rule over me.’_

“Say, how about I show you some of my paintings located in the gallery room after you finish your tea.” Petra smiled, with hidden malicious intention.

Mikasa soon grew bored of having these men melt for her. She stood up from her table and excused herself, before heading to the back stage area.

“We’ll be waiting for you pretty,” a thick man’s voice called out to her retreating figure.

She found Levi staring into a hand mirror. The reflection of Lavinia was shown in the mirror.

“Levi, should we get started?” Mikasa said, as she motioned to the stage. Her brother turned to stare at Mikasa. He was dressed very feminine as he cross-dressed for tonight’s performance. 

Since the disappearance of Eren, Levi had kept to his word. He wouldn’t transform into a girl using his magic. Instead, for every night he had to work as hostess he would cast a reflection spell, men with impure hearts would see the vision of a beautiful woman when he stood in front of them as a man crossdressing. 

Tonight, Levi had long orange red hair pulled back into an orient style bun and had flower combs hair pins adorning the realistic hair. He had smoky makeup and red lips to match his red kimono that had white cranes sewed beautifully into a pattern on the sleeves. 

“Seriously, even though you make a pretty girl while crossdressing, aren’t you afraid that the spell might get you in trouble if our guests found out. It would be much easier for us, if you just transformed into Lavinia. Besides, I love your black hair better. You look nothing like the older Lavinia with that hairstyle.” Mikasa complained as she stared down at her brother.

“Didn’t anyone tell you, it’s rude to stare down at your older sibling?” Levi lectured in an annoyed tone. “I can do whatever I please, if I don’t want to transform into a girl that’s my problem isn’t it. Besides, the spell works the same as long as I am the one performing it.” His deep voice soothing Mikasa.

“Fine, I’ll let you be yourself.” Mikasa answered, before she went to pick up her golden fan. She knew that Lavinia was only an outward persona that Levi created to blend perfectly with the other female gumiho. Her brother was brave and smart, so despite the occasional disappointments Levi caused, she was very proud to call him her sibling.

Levi picked up his golden fan, before following behind Mikasa. They both made their appearances on stage as they blended with the other dancers, before their own unique dance movements drew the attention of the men in the banquet hall.

Levi had already begun to cast the dance ritual spell as he moved seductively to the music. He teased and flirted with his audience as he danced for them. His body movement was just as seductive as Mikasa’s graceful movements. Mikasa swayed her hips and moved her arms to the beat of the music before hiding her face behind the fan. She watched as Levi cast his spell, an orange red electric light surrounding his body before spreading towards the entire space of the banquet hall. Mikasa danced a circle around Levi before she paused to stand before the man called Lavinia/Levi. 

“Ugh….!”

The gumihos in the banquet hall all watched in amusement as the men started vomiting their food and their skin started to cinder when the touch of Levi’s flame came in contact with the warriors. Their screams of agony was music to their ears as they smiled watching them become consume in flames.

Soon the festive room became quiet, before the sound of women giggling and laughing overtook the silence. 

Hange watched as the last man disintegrated and got swallowed into the painting scroll she was holding in her hands. “Good job everyone! Now let us commence the real feast.” 

Her voice was accompanied by a cackle as she led her fellow gumihos into another section of the banquet hall where the sacrificed men were to be eaten. A bloody feast as one would call it.

“Are you coming to join us?” Mikasa asked Levi as they walked off the stage.

“No, not tonight.” Levi answered feeling weary. “I’ll be in my room.”

“Ok, well I’ll make sure to bring you some later in the evening.” Mikasa said, before leaving her brother behind. 

Levi stepped out of the banquet hall and walked around the courtyard before reaching the central portion of their land. He watched as bombs and explosions flew around the sky. 

The glow was meant to be deadly, but he found it to be peaceful and familiar. The barrier around their land protected them from receiving a fatal impact of the explosive aftershock.

The battlefields of war were moving closer to their land. It was a sign of warning for them.

He walked into his room and went about in removing his wig, his kimono, and his makeup. After dressing himself into hakama, Levi went to lie down on his pillows and closed his eyes. Another day had gone by and he could feel the flame in his heart flicker in disdain. Tomorrow would officially be 90 days since Eren left.

 _‘Eren how much longer will you make me wait? Will all this waiting be worth it in the end?’_ Levi thought with bitterness. When Mikasa brought a heart to him, he ate it with an expression full of scorn. 

The following day, Levi went to the chambers to visit his babies. Levi stared at the dormant souls. He watched over them with a tender smile for the longest time ever, before he left the dim room. 

“Good morning, Sir Ackerman.” Petra greeted with an excited smile.

“We are looking forward to your lessons, today.” The other apprentices greeted and stared at him with admiration.

Outside, he was greeted by Petra and the other apprentices. He conversed with them for a few minutes before they each went about their daily routine. 

Mikasa walked over to her brother. “Levi, how are the babies doing? I wanted to check with you, before I leave into the villages to go lure and bring more men for tonight’s final feast. Today is the red moon, which means that our time for slumber has come.”

“Ellen and Riren are doing well. They are healthy in both spirit and body, and continue to be dormant. You have nothing to worry about, Mikasa.”

“That’s good to hear. Those children are very precious.” 

“Yes, they are very precious indeed.” Levi smiled affectionately, the permanent frown on his face dissolving for a moment. 

Mikasa held a hand out and brushed it against Levi’s undercut hair. “You know, everyone here support you Levi, but I sometimes can’t help but miss your long hair and feminine beauty. Nonetheless, I think I like your name Levi better than Lavinia.” Mikasa laughed, trying to be optimistic.

Levi understood that Mikasa didn’t want to see him become hurt and judged like in the past. It didn’t matter what appearance he took, whether he was Levi or Lavinia, he was still himself.

“Don’t worry, once the babies are born I will think about returning to the appearance of a woman. I would really like to be both mother and father to them, but we'll see...” Levi said taking Mikasa’s hand in his.

“Now go do your duty and take care of yourself.” Levi stared at her with a serious expression. He walked off in search of Hange, so they could get ready to instruct the clan of the procedures for their slumbering.

Mikasa stared at the gate of the shrine before exiting. She appeared in front of a small house shrine. She walked down the dirt path, crossed a bridge before eventually reaching a field.

The field was strewn with men, some were injured and other continued to fight. A war had taken over the country and so Mikasa collected her men from the fields first, before going down to the villages. She chose the ones that looked healthy and put them under a spell making them believe that they had died and she was here to take them to the heavens, when in fact she was taking them to hell.

By late-afternoon, she had gathered enough men to feed her clan. Satisfied, she led the soldiers and village men across the bridge. When she reached the small house shrine, her eyes widened when she saw Eren kneeling in front of it.

“What are you doing here?” Mikasa asked with an accusatory tone. She didn’t think she would ever meet him again.

“Mikasa, I am so glad to see you!” Eren exclaimed.

“I came back to this world as soon as I could return, but I couldn’t find my way to the shrine. I remember there used to be endless stair steps here behind this house shrine…”

“Yes, that’s because I’m the only one that can open the gate from here to our shrine. We don’t like strangers lurking in our lands, you see.” Mikasa said, earnestly.

“I see. I’ve been here for a while now praying for someone to open the gate for me, but no one answers my calls. Now it all makes sense. Will you take me back with you?” Eren said with a serious and determined expression. He felt a tug on his sleeve. “Oh this is Armin, by the way.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Armin greeted politely at the fierce woman as he finally spoke.

“Likewise,” Mikasa said bowing respectful to Armin. “And as for you Eren, I can’t let you pass until you explain to me why you abandoned Lavinia. I thought you were a better person.”

“I can explain. You see…” Eren said as he informed Mikasa about how he didn’t know that the portal closed after traveling through worlds.

Mikasa stared at him with a serious expression. “Alright, I believe you, but answer me this question. What do you feel for Lavinia?”

“What? I love Lavinia and I wish to make her happy of course.” Eren exclaimed.

Mikasa nodded, before opening the gate. “Come in, but be warned that Lavinia is not happy with your absence.”

Eren nodded willing to face the consequences as he followed after the soldiers standing behind Mikasa. Armin stared in both horror and astonishment. He had come to accompany his friend and be witness to the story of Eren. He just hadn’t ever expected to meet and witness the men that were about to become meal to the gumihos.

“Whoa! This is amazing,” Armin took in the surroundings of the large temple they were now standing inside of after they passed the second shrine gates.

“Hm, I wonder if I can create a portal from here to lead us back to our world.” Armin pondered as he looked around. 

“Come on, Armin. We mustn’t stall. I have to talk with Lavinia and ask for her forgiveness. I just hope that she’ll still want to be my bride after all of this is done and over with.” Eren said as he drifted away from the soldiers and walked towards the direction he remembered her quarters were located. 

Armin stared at the bright red moon barely visible through the sunset, before following Eren. 

Eren didn’t even bother with knocking as he slammed the sliding wooden door to the side. 

“What the fuck is your problem?! This better be important shitty glasses.” Levi exclaimed with a glare as he turned to the sound of the door slamming open. He had been in the middle of tying on the obi of his kimono. His long raven hair trailing down his back.

His mouth turned into a grim expression when his eyes met emerald green. 

“Oh, it’s you. So you’re finally back. What the fuck do you want now?” Levi said as he tied the obi and walked to stand in the middle of the room. 

“I have a name you know, its Eren.” He walked over to Lavinia. He didn’t waste any time and hugged Levi to him. “I missed you so much.”

“Tch, oi let me go.” Levi muttered as he pushed Eren away.

Armin stood by the door. He couldn’t help but notice instantly that Lavinia looked a lot like a boy. Didn’t Eren tell him that the gumiho he was infatuated with was a woman?

“Wait just a second, I can explain my absence. I swear I didn’t know that it would take me this long to be able to travel back here to your world. Time traveling became limited once we mated.”

“…” Levi turned to face away from him.

“Fine, explain. But that doesn’t mean I will forgive you.” He spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

“Lavinia, you are the only one for me. I’m sorry, I left you the way I did. I got pissed that you preferred someone else, over me. I know it was stupid, I mean Erwin’s already married and is no obstacle in our lives, but I couldn’t help but get jealous. I didn’t know the portal to travel between worlds closed for a certain time after each travel." 

Eren said as he paced around the room feeling guilty. It’s been a whole year since he departed from this world. It made sense that this person was mad at him.

“If you don’t believe me, I brought a friend with me. He swears to give his word for me. So please turn around and look at me.”

Levi’s shoulder twitched before he slowly turned around to face Eren. His eyes glimmered in anger.

“Don’t worry, I trust you are saying the truth.” 

“Lavi-“

“My name is Levi.” 

Eren had been so fixated in getting forgiveness, he failed to fully acknowledge that Lavinia’s gender had changed. He slowly took it in as he viewed for the first time the man standing before him. His wide shoulders, firm chest, deep voice, and masculine appeal.

“Levi…”

Armin watched Eren talk sincerely to the young man wearing a red kimono, before he decided to step out of the room after realizing that he was not needed. He hoped everything would work out for his friend.

Meanwhile, Mikasa had gone to go find Hange and tell her about Eren’s arrival. She had left the banquet under Petra’s supervision as she had the other gumiho’s feed on tonight’s meal.

Levi watched Eren’s expression as it seemed to dawn on him that he was no longer female, but a male. 

“…Why are you a boy? I mean not that it bothers me…” Eren trailed off, as he titled his head to the side in inquisition.

“I also tricked you. I am-“Levi started before becoming silent for a moment. When he spoke again, his deep voice changed the tone of his words.

“Because, I didn’t want to be reminded of the reason you chose me to be your mate. You liked me as a girl, right? It was my feminine curves and beauty that appealed you, wasn’t it? Well, now I am a man so I won’t have to become your bride. Since you have apologized, I will now ask you to leave. I don’t want to see you again. Go back to your world.” 

Levi had a harsh expression. He wasn’t mad with Eren, but he was still pretty upset.

“Levi…. I won’t leave. If I have to stay in your world to prove to you how much I love you, then I will do it.” Eren said with determined eyes.

“You said… you love me.” Levi half whispered. He felt touched for a moment, before he remembered about his children. He promised that he would protect them, even if he had to raise them without a father. 

Eren watched as Levi was trying to find a way to reject him and fight him back. But, he wasn’t about to let that happen.

Eren reached out and grabbed Levi holding him in an embrace. “I love you, Levi.” he whispered in his ear. His warm breath made shivers run down Levi’s spine.

“I fell in love with your serious, yet blunt attitude. I didn’t care if you had small breasts, or if your hips were perfect for bearing children. I only cared about how beautiful your grey eyes sparkled when you felt happy or loved by me. When we made love, I felt connected and whole. If I had to choose anyone as my bride, I would choose you over and over again. Only you, Levi.”

Levi’s lips quivered. He felt all the sadness dissolve and be replaced with a warm, funny feeling. The only feeling he could describe this to be was love.

A tear slipped down his cheek and Eren wiped it away with his finger. “If you decided to stay as a boy, I will still make you my bride, because you are my mate.”

“Ok, I get it brat. We both tricked each other.” Levi murmured, finally admitting his feelings out loud. He couldn’t deny it, he was attracted to Eren. 

Eren laughed feeling both relief and happy.

“…But Eren, I don’t think we can stay here.” Levi said after a moment of silence. His arms were still wrapped around Eren’s back as they hugged.

“What do you mean?”

“My gumiho clan is about to go into slumber. I’ve been worried about our children, worried if they would be safe while I slept, but maybe if we go to your world I can avoid the traditional ritual of slumber.”

“….Our children….” Eren said, his arms going slack by his side.

“…Umm yes, when you and I had…. you left me pregnant.” Levi said feeling his cheeks burn red in shyness.

“I really am the worst.” Eren muttered feeling like the worst person for leaving Levi pregnant and alone for a whole year.

“It’s all in the past. It couldn’t be helped. We didn’t communicate properly back then. So, will you take us with you? I want to be with you.”

“The era in my world is different from yours, Levi. But, I did promise you that I would protect my family. So… let’s go.” Eren said, as he held Levi’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter as long as I can be with you,” Levi answered.

As they both walked out of the room, Levi noticed the red moon high in the sky. He could feel the drowsy spell take over him as he gripped on Eren’s hand. 

“Eren…our children are further up ahead. They….” Levi’s eyes felt heavy as they started to close.

“Levi, wake up! Come on, Armin help me!”

“What’s wrong with him?” Armin asked as he ran over to them.

“It’s the moon, its making him fall asleep.”

“So that’s what that red moon reminded me about! I remember reading it in books, but I just couldn’t recall where that myth had come from. Here carry him on your back, Eren.” Armin said as he helped Eren hoist Levi on his back. Levi wrapped his arms weakly around Eren’s neck.

“Levi, hold on.”

They ran out of the garden and reached the central courtyard. They headed towards the shrine’s gate.

“Over here Eren, I will open the portal for us.” Armin said as he took out a compact mirror and opened it. He encrypt a code before creating a transparent portal out in front of the gate.

“Wait, I can’t leave my children behind. I have to go find them.” Eren noticed the shrine was silent, almost eerie without a sign of life.

Armin was about to exclaim in astonishment of the news that Eren was a father, but didn’t have time as Mikasa and Hange appeared. “Ack!” Armin stumbled back as he took in the nine fox tails, almost white and black transparent on the women’s back.

“Don’t worry, we brought Ellen and Riren with us.” Hange said, looking rather weak. She wasn’t filled with excitement and the hyper attitude she always carried with her. The red moon having its effect on her.

“Please put my brother down on the floor. In order to return and keep the children safe, he must be lying down, face up.” Mikasa ordered.

Eren complied with her wishes and settled Levi down on the floor.

Hange, who was carrying a white orb with her, kneeled in front of Levi. She placed the orb on top of Levi’s mouth. “Alright Ellen, it’s time for you to go back inside mommy.” 

Eren could feel tears at the edge of his eyes forming. He still couldn’t believe that he had two beautiful babies named Ellen and Riren.

The orb that Mikasa carried was the next one to be inserted inside of Levi’s body. Armin watched in fascination as he came to realize he was witnessing the gumiho’s tradition of conserving babies. He’d read of the ritual in myth books, but he’d never thought he’d get to eyewitness one.

The orbs of light- the babies’ souls- disappeared inside Levi’s body.

“Alright, that should do it.” Hange said after checking Levi’s breathing and heart pulse.

Hange and Mikasa stood up before smiling sadly. “You should go now. If Levi stays here any longer, he might not wake up in your world either, because he has absorbed too much of the moonlight’s magic.”

“Thank you for everything.” Eren said in gratitude, before he scooped Levi in his arms. 

“Come on Armin,” he called out to his friend, before Eren carried Levi across the portal. 

Armin bowed gracefully to Mikasa and Hange. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his bright blue eyes were earnest. “Before, I leave. I have a request to make.”

O


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Eren and Levi are reunited, what will happen next? Will they be able to overcome the obstacles?

_  
“Ahhhh!” Her voice reached his ears._

_Erwin walked further into the mirror room. He made sure to hide his presence as he followed the sound of her voice. He soon made it out of the labyrinth and entered a crystal dungeon floor._

_He found Rivaille pressed against the wall as she accepted her punishment. He heard from the other ayakashi gods that Rivaille had disobeyed the rules and had left the safety barriers of Lavinuim wandering into Maria city, alone._

_And now after her return, the King had taken her down to the dungeon to punish his favorite goddess._

_Erwin watched in horror as the king hit his daughter in the face, before the king whispered something in her ear._

_“This better be the last time you do something so reckless, Lavinia. Your mother Aeneas is probably burning in the flames of hell for your misconduct. Tch, you disappoint me.”  
King Latinus scolded his daughter as he burned her flesh with his power._

_Erwin looked away, even if he was a hero in battle, he couldn’t go against the king of gods. He clenched his hands into fists._

_Shortly afterwards, the king left and Erwin ran up to her. He scooped her broken body into his arms._

_Rivaille looked up at the blond hair man with blue eyes. Her hand reached out to hold his large warm hand. “My love….” She whispered before losing consciousness._

_Erwin cradled her against his chest knowing that her physical wounds would heal, but her spirit wouldn’t. Not after what he had witness her father doing to Rivaille. He took off his cloak and wiped the blood running down her thigh._

_After returning the goddess to her room, he stayed by her side. Two days later, he found her walking down the halls. She had her favorite green cloak wrapped around her, showing off the emblem of white wings representing freedom._

_Rivaille stared at her lover with resolved stare._

_“I heard from the wise god. Are you going?”_

_“Yes,” her deep voice held no trace of fear._

_“Even if I asked you to stay, will you still leave me?”_

_“Nothing will change my mind.”_

_“Please don't go…I love you, Rivaille.” Erwin said, staring at the floor. Rivaille acknowledge him with a nod before she left him behind._

_After crossing the barrier of Lavinuim, she hurried towards Maria city. Just as the wise god had predicted, she found her kitsune friend in danger. “Today is the day, the kitsune will die.” His words echoed in her head._

_She ran and stood before him. Eren was surrounded by rogue ayakashi demons. She heard him call her name. “Please call me Lavinia.” She heard her own voice speak._

_“Lavinia,” the young boy called out._

_“Please grow up to be a strong person, kitsune.”_

_Rivaille, after one last time glancing at the young boy with brunette hair and beautiful colored eyes, closed her eyes and released her forbidden power to save his life. A white light enveloped everyone, before her life ceased to exist._

A guard stood outside in the long hallway. Behind the closed doors he guarded, a room decorated with the best riches made for a princess was located. Inside the room, Levi lied still on the bed.

His eyelids fluttered open as his grey eyes adjusted to the dim room. Through a large glass window, the sun manage to filter through the drapes.

“It was that dream again….?” 

His hand instantly went down below his stomach feeling life inside him. Knowing his children were safe and by his side instantly brought relief to him. His stomach then growled in hunger. 

“Urgh, W-where am I?” Levi manage to utter out loud.

The objects in the room seemed so familiar yet foreign. He wondered if this was Eren’s world. It didn’t seem to be half bad as some of the objects in the room caught his attention. It certainly had nice treasures, but at the moment all he could think about was food. He could really go for a nice, juicy and fresh blood meat from a human heart or a liver.

“Dammit… I’m so hungry!”

His ears picked up the sound of soft breathing and a strong heartbeat from the other side of the door. 

Levi’s lips curled up into a malicious smile as he stood up and walked over to the door. Whoever it was on the other side of the door would make a perfect meal. At the moment, he could care less if he made a bloody mess of his prey. 

Throwing the door down with a kick, Levi stepped outside the room. The guard got caught with the blast of the door and laid unconscious on the marbled floor. Levi picked up the door and threw it aside, before sitting down on the floor. Grabbing the young man’s arm, he bit hard into it. 

Blood droplets ran down his chin, before releasing the arm. Levi raised his hand. Just as he was getting ready to insert his hand in the man’s stomach to gut and rip him open, a hand stopped him.

Levi looked up with a glare, before realizing it was Eren. His emerald eyes glowered in hate, making his heart feel a burn of pain. 

“Armin, take Connie to the infirmary immediately! Get him out of here.” 

Armin nodded before he moved to assist Connie.

Eren gripped Levi’s hand and pulled him back into the room. He flipped on the lights as the chandelier glowed brightly. Eren pushed Levi towards the bed. Levi landed on the bed with a thump.

“Please refrain from eating my servants.” Eren said in cold tone.

Levi reached a hand out and gripped Eren’s shirt from the front. 

“How long have I been asleep? And why weren’t you here when I woke up in this strange world of yours?” Levi accused him.

“Calm down Levi. I was here earlier with you, but I had to leave to attend some business.” Eren answered him in a calmer mood. His hand moved to cover the hand gripping his shirt as if to comfort him.

“You’ve been sleeping for three days now.” 

Levi held his stomach with his free hand. “Fuck, I’m so hungry. Feed me.”

He pulled Eren forward and planted his lips on top of Eren’s mouth feeding some of the man’s energy essence. 

After a few minutes of pressed lips, Levi pulled away feeling satisfied. The hunger pangs dismissing.

“Levi, next time you should ask for my permission before stealing-“

“I did. Besides, you’re my mate right? I don’t think it matters.” Levi answered nonchalantly. He released his grip on the younger man. His body becoming relaxed.

“Whoa!! What the-“Levi exclaims as he is lifted off the bed. He realizes that Eren is much stronger than he looks, as he does not even falter once as he carries him.

“Alright, well at least you’re admitting that you belong to me. Still, you should be punished for being a naughty person causing mischief where it’s not permitted.” He whispers in Levi’s ear while chuckling. Though he speaks to him chidingly, like to a spoiled child, his tone is sweet.

“W-where are you taking me?” Levi muttered, feeling embarrassed to being carried. Even though he had to admit that he was quite comfortable in Eren’s arms.

“The baths. You should cleanse yourself, before I introduce you to the others.” Eren answered, simply.

They walked past tall white pillar columns that made up the hallway in general, before entering a room. The room had a huge bath, almost could be considered an indoor hot spring. 

Warm mist covered the room. Eren placed Levi down on his feet.

“So this is the baths? Mh, not bad.” Levi complimented as he surveyed the area.

“Come on, let’s remove that kimono from you.” Eren stated, before he snapped his fingers removing their clothes with the touch of magic.

“Ack, hey!” Levi protested as his clothes slipped off his body without his consent.

Eren ignored Levi’s glare and pulled him inside the water with him. 

The water jostled gently against Levi’s shoulders. They both soaked in silence as Eren gave Levi his space. 

Levi swam around the huge bath before finding a comfortable place to settle down.

“Hey Levi?”

Levi felt himself jump slightly at hearing his deep voice. The water splashed suddenly with his sudden movement. 

“What?” Eren couldn’t help but laugh.

Levi mustered his best death glare, before he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Stop laughing. What the fuck is it that you want?”

Eren wiped the tears that spilled out from laughing so much. “Yeah, well I wanted to talk with you seriously about our current situation Levi.”

“What of it?” Levi muttered. He knew that this conversation would sooner or later come. And apparently it was now. Seriously couldn’t the brat wait until they were dressed properly and standing in a room, instead of being naked in a bath!?

“Look Levi, I know we started on the wrong path. We met under pretenses, at least on my part, and we even had sex which led to you getting pregnant. Since we first met, I feel that we were meant to be together, but maybe that’s not the same for you. I don’t want you to feel forced in this relationship.”

“I agree we did meet under strange circumstances. You didn’t even ask for my permission if I wanted to be your mate, you took it upon yourself to decide that. Damn to be honest, you have to be the worst gentleman I’ve ever met, if you can even be considered that brat.” 

The raven haired man skimmed his fingers against the star tattoo imprinted on his skin.

Levi spoke with the most sincere tone. Eren nodded understanding where Levi was coming from, he had to admit that he fucked up bad.

“Levi, I have a proposition for you.” Levi made a sound of acknowledgment.

“Hn, I’m listening.”

“….Let’s start over again. I want to remedy this. I don’t just want to be your mate, I want to be your best friend, your husband, a proper father to our children.” Eren said seriously, his emerald eyes stared at Levi intently.

“I think my answer is obvious Eren. I did leave my world behind and came to yours didn’t I?” Levi replied, his masculine voice taking a deep hidden tone. He wasn’t about to say I love you, at least not right now.

“Haha, yeah that’s true. Still, it looks like you’ll have to get used to how things work around here.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Understood, I won’t try eating your servants anymore.” Levi began to swim his way back towards the edge of the bath pool. Eren grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Hey!” Levi protested. 

“I have one more inquiry. After you answer me, I’ll let you go lather yourself up in soap.” Eren said, his breath falling against Levi’s earlobe. 

“Tch, what is it?” Levi muttered.

Eren titled his head to the side. “Before, when you said that you tricked me, you were referring to the fact that you can gender swap to a girl, wasn’t it. Why did you let me embrace you as a woman?”

Levi felt Eren’s hands skim his bare skin, before he felt his hands press against his stomach. For a moment, Levi felt their children’s happiness. 

“Because we’re different. I’m gay. You’re normal!” Levi said with bitterness. “You wanted to hold me as a woman, not a man.” 

Levi turned his head to the side to stare back at Eren. Eren was so close to him, almost pressed against his back.

“I have always liked men. At the time, I did not see any harm in tricking and allowing you to make love to me as a woman, after all you were going to die and I wanted to grant you one last wish. At least that is what I thought, but as it turns out you’re a powerful kitsune.” Levi pressed his hand on his bare shoulder where the star was tattooed to his skin reminding him that he belonged to Eren. 

_‘Does he really expect me to be honest with my feelings?’_ Levi thought wondering why Eren didn’t say anything. 

_‘I know I’m straight, but I also know that I like you. If I were to wonder why it has to be you… I know it isn’t going to solve anything.’_ Eren seethed in silence.

Eren’s hands moved to his hips, before he turned Levi around so the shorter man could face him. “I know I’m straight but I can’t control it. I fell in love with you! When I look at you, I can’t think straight because all I think about is you. Even when we were apart, I found myself thinking about you, so don’t mess with me, Levi! I meant what I said about accepting you as a man.”

Levi stared into Eren’s emerald eyes in astonishment. The burn in Eren’s eyes was so passionate yet reckless. It was no wonder that Eren didn’t hesitate to mate bond with him, even while knowing almost nothing about him.

Levi watch as his face closed in on his. He raised his hand and pushed Eren’s face away, “no way!”

“Urgh!” Eren didn’t let Levi shove him away as he held on to him.

“You’re so stubborn, Levi! Why don’t you let me show you-?”

“Hell if I know!” Levi shouted as he struggled in Eren’s arms. 

“Look, if you need a reason to believe me, I’ll think of one.” Eren finally manage to grab one of Levi’s flailing arms. He held Levi’s hand and squeezed it. Holding Levi firmly in his arms, he brought his face once again closer to Levi’s.

“Just let me kiss you.” Eren whispered. He pressed his mouth against Levi’s lips. 

Levi closed his eyes feeling Eren’s firm lips against his. “Hn,”

Eren licked his bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss. “Ngh”

Levi lips parted allowing their tongues to touch. He ignored the sounds of his moans and only concentrated on that sweet tongue. When mouths pulled away Levi could feel traces of saliva on the sides of his mouth. 

As both caught their breath, Levi drew closer to Eren. He nuzzled his nose against Eren’s.

 _‘Damn, he’s so cute!’_ Eren thought as he felt an overwhelming sensation. They kissed again. Levi knew that he was turned on, but he wondered if Eren was even ready to take him as he was, a man. “Nn,”

Eren pulled away from Levi when he felt Armin’s presence outside the baths. _‘Shit, I almost forgot myself.’_

Eren helped Levi get out of the warm waters as they stood naked out of the bath. “Umm, come on, let’s wash up before we find new clothes for you to wear.”

Trying to change the mood, he headed over to the wash and rinse area.

Levi hesitated, before following Eren. He tried his best to not let his eyes wander over to stare at Eren’s naked glory. Damn Eren had such a fine dick, a muscular back with a fine ass, abs that certainly looked sexy on his tan and tone body…..

After what felt like an eternity of being naked in the same room without so much as touch of skin, Levi was brought into a room filled with endless amount of clothes. Cloth he was not familiar with seeing, but listened to Eren explain on how these fine clothes were the latest fashion in his country.

“Hey…I noticed that most of these clothes are what a female wears, but what about clothes you wear?” Levi pointed out as he held a dress in his hands.

“Yeah, about that…” Eren hesitated.

“What is it?” Levi muttered not liking the tone of hesitation.

“Do you think you can change into a girl? You see, everyone here is expecting me to be marrying the former goddess. Also, my mother and father will be arriving shortly to meet you.” Eren answered truthfully.

_‘This only proves my point that he’s straight wanting to show me off to his parents as a female, but what happened in the bath totally tells a different story. So, he doesn’t want others to know I have the magic to swap my gender…?’_

“Former goddess? Seriously is that the name I’ve been given in your world.” Levi held back his snort. He tried not to think about his dream. 

“Come on Levi, I’m being serious. I already told you, I don’t mind at all if you wish to remain as a boy, but at least do me the favor of being a girl when these type of situations arise.”

“….” 

Levi held back his tongue from cursing and answered briefly. “Fine.”

_‘Yet, his request surprisingly doesn’t bother me. It’s not like I have a problem pretending to be a ‘normal’ female. ‘_

He then pushed Eren outside of the closet. “I’ll be out, soon. You should probably get dressed too.”

Levi ignored the fact that Eren had just been wearing a towel around his waist. The way Eren had feign as if they hadn’t been making out, made it obvious to him that this kitsune was not sexually interested in him, when he was a male.

Eren watched as Levi closed the doors. He was relieved that Levi seemed to understand the predicament and to also know that Levi wasn’t going to go from room to room throwing down doors.

Apparently Levi had thrown the door earlier because he didn’t know how to open the doors here in this world. Doors had handles and doorknobs, while in his world they just had sliding doors.

He left to change into clothes trying not to think about their kiss. It had certainly been different from the kisses Levi gives him, the ones where he takes his life essence to eat from.

After gender swapping, Levi slipped on the dress but noticed that it was loose and that she couldn’t reach the zipper contraption on the back.

“Hey Eren,” Levi called out as she pushed open the doors and exited.

Eren was dressed in his black ayakashi god uniform. He was lounging in a canopy sofa, before he stood up and walked over to Levi. “What’s wrong?”

“Why is this dress so loose? I don’t like it.” Levi complained.

Eren realized the problem immediately. “I see, no problem we just have to zip up the back of this dress and...” He paused noticing her bare back.

“Levi…are you wearing undergarments underneath this dress?” he just had to ask.

“No. Your clothes is still too strange for me to adjust to.” Levi lifted her hand and motioned to the closet where she left the other cloth of garments. 

Levi watched as Eren went inside and retrieved the bra and underwear panties from the dresser.

“Levi, you have to wear them. You can’t be walking around without them in public.”

Levi sighed, “Fine.”

She lifted her dress up, the hem reaching below to her thighs. “Help me dress then.”

Eren gulped nervously, “Y-yeah ok.”

He instructed Levi on how to slip on the underwear, before helping Levi put on the lace push up bra. He explained how the hooks needed to be clipped on before slipping the bra on her breasts.

“Hn, oi I think I got it. Thanks.” Levi answered as Eren zipped up the back of the vintage nude lace gown. He then moved Levi’s raven long hair behind her back.

Levi noticed how the dress fit her better and was relieved to know that it wasn’t so loose and creased anymore. She silently admired the beautiful cloth as Eren tied the black satin ribbon around her waist.

“Alright, shall we get going?” Eren said offering his arm to her.

Levi stared at him blankly, before understanding that she had to place her arm around Eren’s. “Sure, let’s get this over with.”

They walked through indoor halls, before heading outdoors and heading towards a flower garden.

Eren helped Levi sit down on the chair that stood near the garden table. Shortly after, four women appeared. They all greeted Eren respectfully before introducing themselves to Levi.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Ackerman.” Historia curtsied.

“Eren has talked much about you. He mentioned how beautiful your eyes rivaled against other women and he is right.” Hannah piped in, with a smile. 

“He wouldn’t shut up about you. Glad you’re finally here.” Annie said in an indifferent tone.

“We are at your services.” Sasha said with a cheerful voice. Behind her hands, she held a piece of croissant bread that had big nibbles all over it.

“These are my maids. Please feel free to ask them for anything if you should ever inquire something from them.” Eren said, placing his hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“I understand.” Levi said curtly. She could tell that these women were more than just maids, perhaps they were Eren’s harem? The way they looked at Eren told her so. She bit her lower lip to cease the accusatory words to slip out.

Historia then started moving the plates and cups from the cart that stood beside her. She set up the table with empty teacups sitting on their saucers and a bowl filled with fruit.

“The tea and the cakes will be out shortly.”

Historia then excused herself. Sasha, Hannah, and Annie had moved over to a shaded area where they waited to be called on by either Eren or Lavinia.

Eren used this opportunity to talk with Levi once more. He wanted to know everything about Levi, every little detail, and even the most useless facts. Levi made an effort to make small talk with him answering questions she believed weren’t too stupid to reply back to.

Some of the questions were so silly, like what was her favorite color, her favorite music, her favorite food. Although, there was also some questions that made Levi blush, or made her answer Eren with a scoff and a silence.

When he inquired about her world, Levi’s ocean grey eyes lit up. Eren enjoyed watching Levi become animated and use her hand gestures when she talked about her Gumiho clan and told him all about how proud her duty made her feel.

She was an instructor of the seduction dance, a performance dance gumihos used to trick male humans to succumb to their spell. A spell that turned the human males into animals and then trapped their souls into paintings. Apparently, this dance was only performed to the men that caught their fancy, while the others got their hearts and livers ripped out.

Eren was deeply grateful to have been neither of those men. If necessary he would have fought back, it’s not like he didn’t have the power, but then again things had turned out so differently that night.

He wondered what it would feel to have sex with Levi being male. 

Eren pushed back the thoughts and refocused on Levi’s soft feminine voice. _‘Shit, I really am hooked. I can’t take my eyes off of Levi.’_

“I believe you met her. Her name is Mikasa and she’s my younger sister. We gumihos are born differently you see than you humans. It is rare for a female gumiho to give birth to two children.” 

Levi paused noticing that Historia was returning and in her company were two older adults, a couple which could only be known to be Eren’s parents.

“Ah, it looks like my parents are here. You’ll have to tell me later about how you and Mikasa come from the same mother. I am very curious.” Eren said as he stood up and offered his hand to her.

Levi stood up placing her hand in Eren’s. They moved a couple of steps forwards, but not without Levi clumsily almost tripping on the hem of her dress. She cursed almost silently, but not quite as she had caught Annie’s inquisitive attention.

Levi straighten herself and stood proudly next to Eren as he introduced her to Carla, his mother and Grisha, his father. The Yeager family then went to sit down on the offered chairs and Historia served freshly brewed rose tea along with small elegantly cut pieces of sweet strawberry cake.

After a two hour long conversation and getting to know Eren’s bride, the parents left with satisfied smiles. 

“Apparently my adoptive sister didn’t arrive today with my parents, but next time you’ll definitely get to meet Isabel. “ Eren said as he walked Levi back to her room.

“Your family seems nice, overall.” Levi commented sincerely.

“Yeah, I really am glad you think that. Alright, well we’re here.” Eren said opening the door for Levi.

“Aren’t you staying with me?” Levi asked suddenly, noticing that Eren had made to leave. She turned around to face Eren. Was he going to abandon her and go to one of his harem girls? 

“Come on Levi, don’t glare at me like that. I need to take care of some business. I can’t leave Armin to do all my paperwork and then I also have missions to attend…”

“That’s true. I’ve talked about myself, but what about you? I would like to hear more about you.” Levi asked. _‘His parents did talk a lot about Eren, but it would be nice to hear him talk about his favorite childhood memory or something.’_

“Mmm, well how about I tell you tomorrow? Right now, I guess all you need to know is that I’m an ayakashi god that punishes other demons. And, I have duties or missions as I like to call them that I have to attend to, since I belong to the department of gods.”

“Its fine, you don’t have to. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Levi said before walking inside the room and closing the doors in front of Eren’s face.

Levi allowed a white light to envelop her as she swapped gender turning into a male. He kept the long feminine hair.

The male gumiho walked towards the bed and threw his body down on the soft mattress. Grabbing one of the pillows, he squeezed it. 

“Stupid brat, doesn’t he understand I don’t want to be alone?”

Levi closed his eyes. She missed Hange, her crazy chatter and antics. He even missed Mikasa and Petra who used to fuss about his pregnancy and about the smallest of problems.

His hand moved to press against his stomach where he carried his babies. “It won’t be long now, I suppose.”

O


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realizes he isn't so lonely anymore and slowly accepts Eren when he finds out that a year has gone by and Eren's love for him is still ongoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who commented on my last chapter! I appreciate the feedback. So far, the story is going well and I feel like I might be able to wrap it to a conclusion soon enough, but not quite yet. I still need to introduce the dramatic climax twist I have in mind for this story, before thinking of conclusions. Anyways, please enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to leave a comment. PS. I got the gun idea from Project X. Also, thanks for reading my rambling notes! ;)

Eren bit his lower lip as he stood facing the closed door. He stood there for several moments holding himself back. How he wanted so badly to go inside the room and comfort Levi. With a resilient attitude, he then walked off.

He found Armin waiting for him in the front of the mansion.

“Hey,” Armin started seeing Eren’s straight face. “Good job today masking your spirit level on Levi today. It must’ve been tiring. Though, I understand it is necessary. You sure, you want to go handle this mission tonight?”

It took a year, but together they created a magic circle that surrounded Eren’s property. After the king had suspiciously accepted the proposal of bringing someone from another world to live under Eren’s household, Eren decided to take precaution measures. Armin went ahead and helped Eren find a way to protect Levi from becoming affected by the society and rules of their world. The power of the magic circle would keep the presence of other worldly superhuman people from being detected in this world. 

“I’ll do anything if it’s for him, and yeah I would like to go tonight. This way, I’ll have more time to be together with Levi.” Eren said as he took the hand gun from Armin. He infused his power to the weapon creating an illusion charge. The green glowing hand gun was then tucked inside his jacket.

Eren and Armin snapped their fingers before they disappeared and transported towards the heart of Maria city. 

“Today, you have class-B ayakashi to punish. Jean has already taken care of leading the west area of the city. Other than that, you already know what to do.” Armin informed Eren, before smiling and vanishing leaving Eren to the job.

Eren watched as his best friend left. He wondered why Armin hadn’t mentioned anything about the conflicting emotions he was having for Levi. Though, it comforted him to know Armin was giving him his space, as always just respecting him and being a good buddy.

He began his search around the area and soon found his target. Sadly, his target wasn’t alone as he took in the scene of the burly ayakashi on top of a woman. The woman was crying and he could feel her spirit power turning a dark hue. 

_‘I despise injustice! Damn them all to hell.’_ Eren thought darkly. His emerald eyes filled with emotion, before he found his gun in his hand and pressed the trigger shooting the ayakashi on the shoulder.

“Argh,” the ogre ayakashi screamed as he felt a million stabs on his body. He pulled violently away from the woman and didn’t hesitate in pursing his attacker.

He went in for an elbow kick, but Eren had already been prepared for the sudden assault that he easily evaded the move with a jumping spin, before he did a backflip shot.

The ogre ayakashi didn’t even had time to scream as he exploded to chunks of pieces. Blood rained down on Eren. Punishing others always brought him satisfaction, but then it reminded him of the pain of the past. 

Eren turned to face the woman. The woman had a tear streaked face, and was holding a blade to her neck. “Stay away from me!”

“Wait. I can help you, you are not alone. You don’t have to resort to taking your life.” Eren took careful steps towards the woman. He took in the woman’s beaten and bloody body. 

“No, no. You don’t know anything about me. How can you help, when all you do is punish!” the woman screamed. She knew her hue had turned a clouded black after being raped by that ogre demon, no one would want to take her as their bride anymore. Her life was meaningless. The punishment god would be going after her next and she certainly didn’t want to end up like that ogre ayakashi, blown to pieces. She didn’t hesitate to pull the knife across her neck.

Eren snapped his fingers making the blade disappear. The woman cried out startled, before he shot her on her right arm with his handgun using the infused power to put her to sleep. 

Eren sighed heavily feeling like he had failed. He hated himself for not being able to help her in time. If only he could cleanse this district of bad people for good…

_‘It’s not like I can get rid of violence, naturally it will always be a part of life. The only thing I can do is vow to protect those that I hold dear to me.’_

He felt Franz’s presence as he walked towards Eren.

“Take her to the hospital to get treated. I’ll have the others clean up the mess.” Eren ordered motioning over to the woman.

“Yes Sir!” Franz answered, before he moved in to carry the woman out of the alley square. As more of his backup assists arrived, he left them to clean up the dead body.

Eren glanced over in the direction where horse face was located. He wondered if Jean had wrapped up the job or if he would have to go in and assist. He felt a surge of power and instantly he found his answer.

“Guess, I should go help that idiot. I don’t want Armin to get upset waiting for Jean.” Eren nodded, before he headed off to the west.

Meanwhile, Armin found himself drinking alone at a bar. He read a book in contentment, waiting for Jean to finish his mission. Tonight, he would be having dinner with his boyfriend even if he had to force Jean to stay with him.

“Didn’t expect to run into you here.” A familiar voice pulled him out of his reading.

Armin looked up as he made eye contact with Erwin. “Can I take a seat?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” He watched Erwin take a seat next to him.

“Long time no see, how have you been Armin?” The older adult asked, starting a conversation with an old friend.

“I’ve been doing well.” Armin answered. “How about you?”

“As good as life can be to me. For the most part, traveling to other worlds to complete missions.” Erwin then ordered a drink from the bartender. 

“How’s Mike doing? I heard he got hospitalized after the last mission.” Armin looked over at Erwin concerned.

“He’s doing better. He is still unconscious, but his health is intact. The doctors say he is in a sleep trance, but they have contacted someone from another world to find answers. They say he will awaken soon. ”

“So he entered a hibernation state? Don’t worry Erwin, I’m sure he will recover.” Armin couldn’t help but relate it to the red moon and what had happened in Levi’s world. He wondered if this case had anything to do with the other case he had heard.

“Hmm,” Erwin nodded, knowing that Armin was right.

“So, are you still staying with Eren?” Erwin asked subtly.

_‘Ah-a, I knew he just wanted to talk to me about Eren. Erwin has always been a gentleman and is always looking out for me. After what happened to goddess Rivaille, he and Eren haven’t been on the best of terms.’_

“Mm, yeah. It’s better than staying alone in an empty house. The warmth of the other guests staying there beats the cold feeling of loneliness.”

“Guests? Oh, you mean the people that Eren befriends on his missions and brings home with him. They work as his servants, don’t they? He does a good job as punishment god, even though his actions can sometimes be reckless.” Erwin takes a sip from his glass.

“That’s what I like about him. He risks everything and is always there for other people. He is a good friend.” Armin added his own opinion about Eren.

Erwin glanced over at Armin and smiled. “Tell me, has Eren gone against the rules again?”

“What do you mean?” Armin’s tone sounded accusatory. 

“The world rapidly changes every day. As gods we have to make sure that the infinite parallel worlds, pasts and futures continue to run in tandem. Since Eren was not born but made a god, he more than often disobeys rules than follow them. I do not want him to upset the order of the world.”

“I don’t think he’ll go that far. Eren does not have bad intentions. He just wants to be happy.”

“Eren went to find her, didn’t he?” Erwin stated more than questioned, not expecting a reply.

Armin stayed silent. He knew that Erwin was smart and would have eventually figure it out.

He wondered if he should tell him. Should he tell Erwin that Eren had bonded himself to a person that was none other than a reincarnated Rivaille? That Eren and Levi were going to be parents to two children. How much did Erwin already know?

“I didn’t mean to bring that expression upon you.” Erwin apologizes. He takes one of his hands and places it on Armin’s shoulder, giving it a light pat. “I have to get going, but we should hang out sometime again. I have an audience with the king tonight.”

Erwin bids goodbye, before leaving the bar. Armin watches Erwin, knowing that he is on their side.

Erwin wouldn’t say anything to the king. Armin knew that perhaps the only reason Erwin had told Eren about the possibility that another Rivaille was out there reincarnated was to appease his own guilt. Maybe, secretly Erwin hoped for Eren and Levi to be happy. 

O

“So what do you think about her?” Hannah asked as she brushed her hair. 

Historia changed out of her uniform and into her sleepwear behind a curtain in the partitioned room. “I like her. She is very serious, but I think we’ll all get along very well. At least, until we all find new homes.”

“Eren seems to really love her.” Sasha exclaimed in between munching on potatoes chips. Her hand eagerly entered inside the bag of chips to retrieve the salty snack. 

“How can you be eagerly eating chips, when that boyfriend of yours got his arm practically bitten off?” Annie stated with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Oh, well Connie is doing just fine. He just has a couple of bruises. No big deal.” Sasha said, as she smiled at Annie.

“Well, I’m going to go visit Ymir tonight. So I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” Historia said in a cheery voice as she made her way out of the room wearing a robe over her pajamas.

“I wonder if Franz is already off-duty.” Hannah pondered not even noticing as Annie left the room.

Annie walked down the hallways heading towards the second floor. She was quite interested in the gumihos staying in this household. Though, she particularly found herself to be fond of a certain raven head. 

When Levi awoke with a start, he noticed that someone was brushing his hair aside. His eyes widened as he pushed away from the bed mattress and turned around to face the person inside his room.

“Four-eyes! How did you get here?” Levi exclaimed.

Hange grinned widely. “I’ve been here just as long as you’ve been. We followed you into this world! Aren’t you happy to see us!?”

Hange and Mikasa were sitting down on the bed mattress. Mikasa was holding a cup of warm chocolate milk. She took a sip of it before speaking. “I’m so glad to see that you are doing well.”

“Mikasa…shitty glasses…Thanks,” Levi said feeling much better than how he had been feeling before.

“So…how do you like this world?” Hange asked, suddenly. Her eyes sparked with intense interest, almost an excited look.

“It’s nice. At least from what I’ve seen.” Levi answered.

“I know right! It’s so fascinating and there is just so much to explore!” Hange said with a maniacal glint in her eyes. 

The tall brunette wearing glasses, stood up. “I feel like my normal routine is turned upside down and I feel so so so good doing wrong to those beliefs! This era is just so refreshing, different from our own.”

“Fuck, you don’t know how glad I am to hear your voices.” Levi said relishing his friends. 

“Aw Levi! I’m so glad you missed us. But still, it’s not like you have anything to worry about, after all you have that sexy killer god for a husband.” Hange cackled.

“As you can see, we are doing just fine adapting to this new life. I heard you attacked someone this morning. It’s understandable, sooner or later you’ll get used to this new environment.” Mikasa said in her quiet voice.

“Yes, I suppose your right.” Levi answered. He couldn’t help but smile and actually believe that everything would work out in this world.

Hange then started blathering about what they have been up to this past three days, while Levi had been slumbering. She was bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet as she grinned as she talked about how all she had seen. This country was so wide and big and there was so many buildings, places, and things to sightsee. From what Levi could gather this world was more modern and advanced than his world.

He listened to everything with keen interest.

“….Hey, I was talking with Hange about your pregnancy.” Mikasa wiped the smile from his lips.

“What is it?”

Hange brought her hands down from her face and became silent. This only caused Levi to feel more concerned.

“According to Eren, it’s been a year in his world since he first met you, but in our world it has only felt like three months have passed since you became pregnant. It seems, time here moves faster than in our world. I’m worried that your pregnancy will become affected by this time-travel difference. Hange has been monitoring you since we’ve been here but she hasn’t seen any abnormality. Have you felt anything off with your body?”

“One year..?! Well that certainly is something to take into account.” Levi muttered. _‘All this time has passed and he never forgot me? His feelings are that strong for me?’_

“Have you tried transforming into a female, Levi?” Hange asked, titling her head curiously.

“Yes I have, this afternoon in fact. Also this morning, I woke up with an insatiable hunger. Although, feeding of off Eren helped me control it.”

“Ah, interesting.” Hange’s eyes crinkled under the strain of the smile forming on her mouth.

Back in our world, before we entered hibernation we had taken the precaution of taking out the orbs of life out of your body, so we could safe keep them in the vault while you entered sleep. We had even predicated that while we all hibernated, the children would most likely be born and awaken with us when the time came for us gumihos to awake from our sleep. But, plans changed, we had to return the children back into your body when we realized that you were leaving us.

Mikasa continued to speak what was on her mind. “Remember, our mother did the same with us when the red moon approached. Our traditional birth was of the upmost care and I really would have liked for your children to have been born the same.”

“Thing happen for a reason Mikasa. Besides, it looks like our predictions were incorrect. So, if we take into account the time-travel, then I have been pregnant for a year.”

“Oi… Has anyone told anything of what is being discussed here to Eren?” Levi asked, after telling Mikasa his thoughts.

“Yes, I spoke with him. He had a lot of questions about this seeing as you do not get big and round like the women in this world. He also knows that we have to remove the children from your body in order for them to be born, unless he wants you to die when the children are ready to be born.” Mikasa answered

“He understands Gumiho children are born differently from people in this world.” Hange interjected.

“I see.” Levi nodded.

Mikasa and Levi became silent. They both knew that it was already way too long for the children to not have been born, and seeing as how Levi was not writhing in pain, it was considered the children are still safe. 

“Haha, I got it!” Hange exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“Dammit, Shitty glasses don’t do that!” Levi screamed, having trouble getting his heartrate back into control.

“Sorry about that! You mentioned you both kissed so you could share life energy, didn’t you? It’s just that it came to me like lightning!” Hange said grinning.

“Levi, you got to sleep with Eren. I mean, because I think what the children need for them to be delivered safely is their father’s essence, or for better lack of words his seeds.”

Levi’s ears turned red and he could feel himself burning up.

“W-what!?” he manage to splutter.

“Aww come on don’t be shy. I mean it’s the most natural thing to happen between mates, right?”

“So you’re saying that Levi has to mate with Eren?” Mikasa questioned. 

“Yes, exactly!” Hange said with an excited pitch in her voice.

“No way!” Levi rejected the idea instantly feeling embarrassed.

“I see where you are going with this Hange and I have to agree. It makes sense seeing as how we couldn’t remove the children from Levi.”

“W-wait a minute… you already tried taking out my babies from inside of me?” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, we tried but we could not perform the ritual. We are thinking of trying again when the moon is full and at its highest peak.” Mikasa answered.

“Mmm, but one question remains. Will you have intercourse with Eren as a female or a male?” Hange asked with a grin.

This conversation was so not happening in his bedroom. He just couldn’t believe it. 

“Since you are not a normal female, I don’t think it matters if you have a womb or not. I mean the children are using your life force to stay alive and once Eren’s life energy is consumed by your body it should be enough for the children to feel ready to be delivered into this world.”

“At least that is what I have deducted from your hunger attack. Though, I suppose just kissing Eren with that poisonous kiss of yours might do the trick, too. I mean it’s also another way to receive Eren’s life energy and so far it hasn’t affected Eren in a bad way.” 

“Well then brother, I guess we will leave that decision up to you and Eren. Just make sure to have made a decision before the full moon.” Mikasa said before standing up from her position.

“I believe that it is time we retire into our room. We really should let you rest, properly.”

“Mikasa’s right! Ok Levi, we’ll be going now,” Hange agreed as she jumped a circle trying to contain the urge to hug Levi. “But, still just make sure you don’t take too long Levi to mate! You shouldn’t keep your partner in neglect. It’s been a long time since he had a taste of you!” Hange said winking, with a grin on her face. 

With those final words, the two older gumihos left the room leaving Levi with a troubled heart.

He couldn’t sleep. He kept having nightmares. It was dawn break, when Levi awoke he found Eren looking out a window staring towards the sun. Levi sat up, staring at his back.

“Levi, how are you feeling?” Eren asked as he turned to stare at him.

“Not so great. Did Hange say anything to you?” Levi answered, as he didn’t attempt to move.

“No, I haven’t spoken with her. Mm, though I’m glad you saw your family. I wanted to surprise you.” Eren laughed, a little.

“You certainly did a good job keeping it to yourself. And, thanks for bringing them along.”

“It was Armin’s idea. He’s always there for me when I don’t use my head. He’s very smart and a good friend.” Eren said smiling.

“Hm, then give my thanks to him.”

“…I notice you were having trouble sleeping. Is there anything I can do?” Eren had moved to sit next to him on the bed. 

“No, it’s not necessary. This cloth on my forehead is good enough.” Levi felt Eren reach for his hand.

“It’s meant to keep your body cool. I thought it might help chase away the nightmares.” Eren interlaced their fingers together, holding Levi’s hand.

“If it’s ok, I want to talk some more with you. I thought you deserve a better explanation for yesterday’s afternoon visit with my parents.”

“Sure, what do you want to say?” Levi focused his attention on their hands.

“First of all, you should know that in this world we have kings that overrules the ayakashi gods. For ayakashi gods to not go stray we have a king in each district that sets rules for us. He is the one that gives us our title and has his second in command give the gods our missions.” Eren started.

“You could say we are his entertainment, at least which is what I think, as he often has us audition for him or watches over our actions. In this world, demon gods are respected and feared by humans and low level ayakashi. Just a while ago, I received a message from my father. He got summoned by the king after leaving here, the king wanted to know all the details about you.” 

Eren paused in his explanation as he stared at Levi. “I requested for you to be a woman when I introduced you to my parents, because I had already been expecting the king to summon my parents. I didn’t want the king to know you are a male gumiho. It’s not because I don’t accept you as for who you are, but for the sole reason to protect you.”

“Why would this king want to hurt me? Is there a reason?” Levi asked.

“Male gumiho don’t exist in our history. Your presence in this world might change the parallel balance. Though, don’t worry, there have been many other humans and demons who have traveled from their worlds and moved to live in others. There has been no mention of altering the pasts or futures worlds. So this is just a theory.”

“Then…” Levi still felt confused.

“…But the main reason I fear is because in a previous life, you were his daughter. If he finds out I chose you for my bride, he will probably have us all killed.”

“Previous life? Is that what you meant by me being known as a former goddess?” Levi repeated, staying silent afterwards.

Eren watched Levi as he took in his words. “Yes. The king resents his daughter and just the mention of her, brings calamity to others.”

“You mentioned that your king watches over us, does that mean he can see us now? Is his power that strong? Is he watching over the other gods in the heavens right now?” Levi asked.

“No, he can’t see us. I had my property sealed with a spell Armin helped me set up. We have also placed masking spells on you, Hange, and Mikasa. Umm, Ellen and Riren should also be protected by this spell.”

“Ok, that’s good to know.” Levi said feeling relieved about having privacy. “But there is still the problem of my name. I… took the name Lavinia from a dream I constantly keep having.”

“What was that goddess’s name?” Levi asked. He stared into Eren’s emerald green eyes. He hadn’t even noticed when their arms were brushing against each other or when he had leaned against Eren.

“Her name was Rivaille Lavinium daughter of god Latinus and goddess Aenas.”

"Then... Lavinia is short for Lavinium." 

“Won’t the king know, I am his daughter because of my female name? Though, I have noticed you have been calling me Levi…lately.”

“A-ah, well you said your real name was Levi, so I just decided I should address you with that name. I really like that name…” Eren paused, clearing his throat. “Anyway, those that work for me know you as Levi Lavinia Ackerman. I told them that they can address you as whoever they feel comfortable.”

“But, you don’t have to worry about the name. Humans in our world have named their baby girls Lavinia in memory and honor of the goddess Rivaille, so it’s not an uncommon name. Besides my parents know you by the name Levi and introduced you to the king with that name.”

“So then my children are safe?” Levi asked, with a hint of worry. Eren knew Levi must be having doubts, and probably wanted to return to his world. 

“Yes, you don’t have to worry. Everything seems to be progressing well. The king has not summoned me, so that means we have manage to fool him.” He squeezed gently the hand of his mate.

Levi knew he could trust Eren. There was just this kindness and trust in his eyes that brought him comfort.

Eren placed his hand on Levi’s stomach. He knew he couldn’t feel the children, but he silently hoped that his children could tell that he was here for them. He silently promised that he wouldn’t ever abandon Riren, Ellen, or Levi. He would protect them.

“I’m hungry Eren.”

Eren couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah, I’m hungry too. How about we go get some breakfast. Afterwards, I can give you a tour of the house, if you’d like.”

“Yes, I would like that.” Levi answers, smiling for the first time in a long while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he and Eren go out on a date, Female Levi learns more about his past self, the female Rivaille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know its been a while since my last chapter, but here it is. Thank you as always for reading this story! Female Levi is awesome! So for this chapter, I bring you some FemLevi and Eren moments, but don't worry male Levi also gets some much appreciated love from Eren as well. Please be so kind to leave a comment below if you liked the chapter. :-)

00000000

One morning, Levi found herself eating breakfast in a lavishing dining room. A room like she’d never seen before. He had gone back to being female as she ventured outside the walls of her room. 

Levi chewed around the fruit in distaste. How she desired a nice piece of red meat, she didn’t care if it was raw or cooked. She just wanted it, but it seemed that Eren had put her on a diet to abstain from anything that was made of animal. Damn brat…. 

“Say Levi, if the fruit is not to your taste, then perhaps you should try this smoothie.” Armin offered noticing Levi’s grimace. 

Levi stared at the blondie with blue eyes, before nodding briefly. “Fine, hand it over.” 

“Here you go!” Armin said, with a cheerful tone. 

Eren who had been reading some documents while eating breakfast, glanced at Armin suspiciously. He knew that he had nothing to be jealous about his best friend being nice to his bride. 

Maybe, he felt a little tinge of jealousy because he knew deep down that Armin had similar appearance traits-the blond hair and blue eyes- like Erwin. The only difference was that Armin was slim, while Erwin had muscles that no other god could rival against him. And, Erwin had huge eyebrows… 

Levi took a sip of the purple colored smoothie. The taste of the drink was delicious. She finished it in two quick gulps. “Mmm, that tasted good. Can I have seconds?” 

“Sure, I’ll go to the kitchens and have it prepared for you.” Armin said, smiling politely. He stood up retrieving his plate with him. 

Now it was just the two of them alone. Eren finished eating his eggs and bacon, before moving on to the broccoli soup. He had placed the documents inside the parcel. 

“Eren, I’ve been thinking.” Levi said breaking the silence between them. 

“You mentioned how you are an ayakashi god that works for the department of gods, right? The other day Hange mentioned that you kill other demons and punish humans that are bad. I was wondering if maybe you could take me with you on one of your missions. I would very much like to observe one of your kills.” 

“I’d be glad to, but not while you’re pregnant. It’s too dangerous. Besides, for the next month or so I have been assigned to paperwork, so I’ll just be heading to the offices.” 

Levi sighed, before snorting. “I knew it was too good to be true. So then tell me, what the fuck am I supposed to do? I am bored Eren. I feel useless being cooped up inside this house of yours.” 

“We can go out to the city if you’d like.” Eren answered setting his spoon down. 

“I suppose, still I’d rather see you fighting. Brawls and the rush of adrenaline have always excited me…” Levi muttered. 

Eren couldn’t help smiling a little at Levi's complaining attitude, but hid it behind a piece of toast bread. “Now come on, finish your fruit.” 

“…” Levi stared down at the distasteful fruit. 

“By the way, how have your lessons been progressing?” Eren asked, taking a bite of his bread. 

“Good, I am learning fast about how to use objects and technology here in your world. Also, I am quickly learning the name of places. The lessons are quite interesting.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

“Say Eren,” Levi called out to him. Her fingers played with strands of her long hair. 

He stared into her grey eyes, noticing her hesitation. 

“I want….” 

Armin walked inside the dining room. He placed a red flavored smoothie in front of Levi. Armin then turned and smiled at Eren. 

“Meat.” Levi finished her sentence. Eren quirked an eyebrow at Levi having not expecting that declaration at all. 

“I have craving for some meat.” Levi said, before she picked up the cup. She drank the contents down tasting the rich blend of animal blood. 

“Armin, what is the flavor of that smoothie?” Eren asked curiously. 

“Oh, well its raspberry. Don’t worry, it has enough protein to nutrient your children and your wife.” Armin said, quickly making something up. The smoothie was in fact made of animal skin and blood, Hange had it especially prepared for Levi. 

He knew Eren would find out eventually about Hange feeding Levi meat. He knew Eren wouldn’t get mad over this. Eren didn’t particularly want to abstain Levi, but he thought it would be good for carnivorous Levi to become a bit herbivore, thus encouraging Levi to eat fruit and salads. 

“I’m not his wife, yet.” Levi answered modestly. She then stood up and excused herself to go attend her lessons. 

Armin heard Eren groan disappointed that Levi still treated him with cold attitude. “Sorry Eren, it just slipped.” 

“It’s ok, Armin. Do you think you can have someone prepare a car for us? I would like to take Levi out on a date, today.” 

“Yeah sure, no problem.” Armin left right way silently hoping Eren for the best in winning over his mate’s affection. 

It was afternoon. The car stopped in front of a field. Eren and Levi got out of the vehicle. 

Levi looked around the scenery. 

Eren walked over to the fields. Horses grazed the fields. 

Levi stared in amazement as the horses didn’t run away. It seemed that truly ayakashi gods had powerful magic to control. A horse would have long ago run away at the sight of demons, as it was much more relaxed with a human. 

Eren examined over the horses, before he noticed something amiss. One of the horses was injured and dying while laying down on the floor. He knew there was nothing that could be done, so wishing for the animal to be at peace he used his kitsune magic. He ended the life of the animal with quick ease and got rid of the body remains with blue flames. 

Levi observed him with keen interest, before taking in the birds chirping in the trees, and the vast mountains towering in the distance. “Wow, it’s so quiet here.” The city seemed to be surrounded on all sides by nature. 

“Yeah. The city was meant to cooperate with nature, after all… there’s everything. Mountains, rivers, deserts, lakes….” 

“Yes, your country is certainly something.” Levi agreed. She remembered with clarity that Eren’s mansion was located near an ocean. 

“Levi, how about we go horse riding?” Eren suggested. 

“I’ve never ridden a horse before…. but sounds like fun.” Levi answered taking Eren’s offer. 

Eren reached out and took Levi’s hand in his. 

For the first time in a long time, Levi had fun. The feel of the fresh wind, the fast movement of horse riding, and the sound of her beating heart against her ribcage made her believe she was flying and had reached freedom. 

After their horse riding date, they both sat down underneath a tree taking shade from the sun. 

“Eren, I was wondering about something.” Levi asked as she sat beside Eren. 

“Mmh, what is it?” Levi looked over at Eren. 

“You said there was a king for every district. How many districts are out there?” 

“Ten.” 

“Your father… oh is it ok if I refer to him as your father even though he’s not in this life?” 

“Yes, it’s fine. Please continue,” Levi pressed on. 

“Your father is king of the 7th district. His castle is stationed above the city of Lavinuim. Since the death of the queen goddess, that city was given the title of rain sanctuary. It is always raining in that city and the people there live with an endless supply of water. He also rules over Maria, Rose, and Calaneth cities that fall under his jurisdiction.” 

“So each district has various cities or towns falling under a powerful god’s control, then.” 

“Yes, that sums it up. Zeus who reign over the 1st district is the only god that can make decisions above any other powerful ayakashi god. He is known as the creator of our world. Personally, I have never met nor do I ever think I will ever be graced by his presence.” 

“Why does this King or God Latinus resent his deceased daughter, Goddess Rivaille? Also, you are a god that falls under his command, so why would he seek to kill you? I mean what type of satisfaction this man would get in killing a reincarnated Rivaille?” Levi asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

Eren reached out and took hold of Levi’s hands. He clasped them in his own hands. 

“I wish I could answer all your doubts and questions, but I can’t.” Eren stared down at their hands. 

“…Is it because it might intervene with the timeline?” Levi asked. 

“…” 

Eren took a breath before speaking. “…When goddess Rivaille died, she used her forbidden power, a power so strong that can destroy a god. She used it to save my life. I was not born as a god, but as a lowly fox ayakashi. I became a god when she passed on to another life. In other words, she gave me her power. King Latinus doesn’t consider me to be a worthy god, so I sometimes fear he will one day get rid of me. I do not wish to be an enemy to anyone…” 

“I do not know why your father resents your past self, but I am sure it must be because of me. My memory of what I lived together with Goddess Rivaille is erased from me. King Latinus made sure of it. All the information I am sharing with you is of what Armin has offered to share with me as he tried restoring my memories of that time, but failed.” Levi stayed silent. She didn’t have anything more to say on the subject. 

“..Say Levi, after I make sure that my family won’t be summoned again, I’m thinking about telling my family about your ability to swap gender.” Eren expressed, his hand intertwine with Levi’s. 

“Sounds good. I would like that very much.” Levi smiled leaning in to press his forehead against Eren. “I apologize if I ruined our date with our conversation.” 

“You did not. I am enjoying my time with you. There is no need for apologies.” Eren smiled back. 

“Ok, that’s good to hear because I still have something else I want to ask.” Levi felt relieved. She then allowed a white light to engulf her body startling Eren, before he realized that Levi had used the ability to gender swap. 

“Do you like it when I’m a boy?” Levi had his voice deep and masculine. His lips were so close from Eren’s. 

“…I do. This is your true self. It doesn’t matter to me that I grew up liking women, because for you I am willing to change.” Eren confessed, staring into Levi’s grey eyes. 

“But you also like it when I’m a female don’t you…is it because when I am a woman, I look like your first love, Rivaille?” Levi asked jealous of his past self. 

“No! You don’t-“ 

“When we first met did you compare me to your former goddess?” 

“No, when I met you Levi I forgot the reason I even came to visit your world. I just instantly became captivated by the person standing in front of me. Strong willed and enchanting.” 

“Did you want to make me your bride, because I was the former goddess you fell in love with?” 

“…yes, before I met you that is how I thought about it, but now it’s different. 

“What do you mean, please explain yourself?” Levi inquired. 

“Erwin appeared one day in front of me and told me that Rivaille had been reincarnated. He didn’t tell me this because he wanted to help me. So I made the decision to go find you and it wasn’t because I wanted to relive our former life together. In fact, I don’t think my love for Rivaille was anything compare to how I feel for you. I think I was more grateful for what she did for me. We were not very close, back then. When you were a goddess, you assisted the ayakashi god of knowledge. He let the goddess wander and mingle with the lower ayakashi and humans alike. That’s how we met. After the goddess death, I ascended to my place as punishment ayakashi god and vowed I would find a way to make it up.” 

“So your vow of gratitude and his guilt led you to me.” Levi now understood. Eren truly accepted him for who he was. It was true they both started with a bad relationship, but somehow he truly believed that they could both love each other without any boundaries. 

“Since we’re mates wouldn’t it be better if I just took on one identity, instead of two. Which would you like better?” Levi teased, his lips brushing against Eren. 

Eren chuckled and smiled,” I already told you once Levi. Don’t you recall it? I said that I would love you in whichever form you felt most comfortable with. I can tell that you feel the most comfortable when you are male. I am willing to love you the way you are.” 

Levi smiled and leaned closer to kiss this wonderful man. 

“Eren, brother, I found you!!!” A voice from a distance called out. 

Levi and Eren pulled away from another in a hurry, embarrassed of being caught embracing. Eren turned his attention to the brunette girl riding a horse their direction. It was Isabel. 

Isabel got off her horse and went up to Eren and hugged him. “It’s so good to see you! I missed you big brother!” 

“It’s good to see you too, Isabel.” Eren greeted, returning the hug. 

Isabel pulled away and turned to Levi. “Hi, I’m Isabel Magnolia, Eren’s little sister. You must be Levi, brother’s bride.” 

“Yes, that’s my name.” Levi manage to answer. 

She took Levi’s hand in her own and shook it before hugging him. Levi was caught by surprise by her open affection. But, he soon relaxed. 

“Hmm, you’re a boy. Mum and dad didn’t tell me that your bride was a crossdressing boy, Eren.” 

“Ah, well I was planning on telling the family about Levi’s special ability.” Eren rubbed the back of his head feeling shy. He wondered if it was too soon for them to know. Probably not, he felt deep inside that his family would understand and accept Levi the way he is. 

“Oh, ok. Wow, so now I will be having two big brothers. Levi, can I call you big bro?” Her eyes sparkled as she giggled. 

“Umm... Sure.” Levi still wasn’t sure how to go about with this situation. Isabel was very friendly and nice, he didn’t know anything about her but he was starting to like her. 

“So, has Eren given you the tour of the city? I can join you guys, right?!” 

“Isabel, I’m not-“ 

“It’s fine.” Levi cut Eren off mid-sentence. 

“Great, how about I tell you the story of how this land got its name?” Isabel said, chatting away with Levi. They both started walking around the field. Eren tended to Isabel’s horse watching Isabel and Levi chatting and enjoying the afternoon. 

_‘That’s good, I knew they would get along just fairly. I am so glad Levi is enjoying himself. I would like it very much, if the days could always be peaceful like this.’_ Eren smiled as his thoughts were only about Levi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the villains that are against Levi and Eren reaching happiness. Feel free to ask questions if I forgot to answer them. ;-)

King Latinus sat in his throne room staring at the golden mirror in contentment. He watched the many lives and many worlds that were running in existence. He was in charge of making sure that all the lower gods followed order and didn’t stray from the path they were destined to follow. 

If any were to stray from the path, he would punish them by taking away their powers.

He watched Eren Yeager execute his mission with excellent skill, but still there was something amiss.

Vega stepped inside the room and stood in front of the king.

“King Latinus, you requested an audience with me. How may I serve you, today?” Vega implored as she stared at the powerful god.

“I’m glad you’re here Vega. I was looking over the other god’s behavior and it seems that everything has happened just as you have predicted. Good job!”

“Thank you King. You are too kind.” Vega curtsied, before straightening her figure. 

“Though it seems I am unable to observe the gumiho that is now staying with Eren Yeager. Is this person that powerful that she can pull up a barrier or is this the doing of Eren Yeager?”

“It is the doing of Eren Yeager. But do not worry, Eren is not a threat to our world.” Vega answered. As the wisest gods she had the power to predict what could happen in the distant future and could take place in the present. Decisions of the people played a strong role with the future outcomes.

“In fact, Eren marrying the gumiho will help us. They will have a child together and this child will be your successor.” 

“So, it is true then. My lost daughter has returned to this world.” King Latinus said, relief expressing on his face.

“Yes, the reincarnated goddess Rivaille has finally returned to this world. She is now a male gumiho with the ability to transform into a female illusion of Rivaille.”

“Mmm yes you mentioned this to me, already. But you have yet to tell me, how this child will save us all. Is the child that strong?”

“Yes, he will have the strength that could rival against your own power. His presence in Lavinum will remove the curse placed upon us by the late Goddess Ainas.”

“Good, then once he is born, you will let me know. I will take this child under my wing.” Latinus smiled, before he dismissed Vega.

Vega returned to her room in the heavens. She peered down at the well of wishes and nightmares. 

“I suppose I should have mentioned that one’s decision can easily change everything. The king is too naïve, he has lost his touch. It seems too many centuries of ruling in solitude has made him old and blind.”

Vega thought about the time she had spoken to Goddess Rivaille.

O

“Rivaille, I heard that king Latinus got upset after finding out you went outside of Lavinuim. Are you ok," Vega spoke with a worried tone.

“Mmm, I am already healing. Do not worry about me, star child.” Rivaille answered as she patted the seven year old’s head to comfort her.

“Why do you call me like that? I mean not that I mind.” Vega asked as she smiled at the older goddess.

“Because, I think this name suits you better. You have a bright future ahead of you, I’m sure. Oh, but don’t tell anyone else about your nickname, especially your mother. This is just between you and me.”

“Mmm, ok!” Vega exclaimed, happily. 

“I brought you some bread. Here have some.” Vega handed over the warm piece of bread to Rivaille.

“Thank you.” Rivaille smiled before taking the bread in her hands. 

“Mmm, it’s delicious.” Rivaille grinned as she enjoyed the small piece of heaven that had been given to her.

“Vega, so this is where you’ve been.” Vega’s mother appeared at the entrance of the doorway.

“Hi mommy, I just came to check on how Rivaille was doing, after her mean daddy beat her up.” Vega said as she stood up and walked over to her mother.

“Shush, didn’t I tell you to not mention such words out loud.” The mother reprimanded, before pushing Vega outside. “Go on, I need to have a word with goddess Rivaille. Go and get supper ready for us.”

“Mmm, okay.” Vega nodded with downcast eyes.

Vega’s mother watched as the child walked away, once the child was away from earshot, she turned her attention to the goddess. “Today is the day, the kitsune will die.” She addressed with a grave tone.

“By Kitsune, you mean Eren don’t you.” Rivaille stood up, abruptly. She felt her heart clench in sorrow.

“Yes. You both have been friends for a long while, now. Ever since that Kitsune, saved you from those kidnappers.”

The wisest of all gods released a sigh.

“I thought I should let you know. In my premonitions, I see the kitsune die by the hand of rogue ayakashi that have targeted him.”

“….Is there no way to save him?” Rivaille asked. It was unfair. Fate was cruel. She had finally found a person that understood her, a friend she could depend on. While she had Erwin, whom she loved very much, she couldn’t help but let it bother her that there was no one to protect the young kitsune Eren.

Vega who hid behind the wall, stayed silent as she listened to the conversation.

“There are only two paths. The first one is to accept his impending death and the other choice is to give up your life in exchange for his.”

“… You told me that Eren would one day surpass my father. What happened to his future? Did I intervene-” Rivaille questioned as she stared at the wise goddess.

“No, it was not you. It was another person that changed his destiny.” Vega watched as her mother smiled at Rivaille and spoke sincerely. “It is true our world would have been much brighter should Eren have succeeded the throne by your side, but fate is not kind to its people.”

Rivaille stayed silent for a moment. She knew her father had turned into a tyrant controller. A life like this was no life for her people.

“I will leave it to you.” Vega pulled away from her hiding spot, tears at the corner of her eyes. She ran down the hallway to find Erwin.

“I‘ve made my choice. Thank you for your guidance Petra.” Rivaille curtsied, before she walked toward her hanger and pulled on her green cloak, the wings of freedom on her back.

She walked down the hallways of Heaven.

Rivaille stared at her lover Erwin with resolved stare as the blond man approached her. 

“I heard from the wise god. Are you going?”

“Yes,” her deep voice held no trace of fear.

“Even if I asked you to stay, would you still leave me?”

“Nothing will change my mind.”

“….I love you, Rivaille.” Erwin said, staring at the floor. Rivaille acknowledge him with a nod before she left him behind. 

“I love you too.” She whispered when she was out of Erwin’s reach.

She reached the door that led out of heaven.

After crossing the barrier of Lavinuim, she hurried towards Maria city. Just as the wise god had predicted, she found her kitsune friend in danger. “Today is the day, the kitsune will die.” Petra’s words echoed in her head.

Eren stood his ground as a group of demons manipulated fire to try and burn the fox demon. He looked badly injured, but still pulled on a brave face as he faced danger head on with a fury in his green eyes. 

“I won’t forgive you for what you did to my family!!” Eren screamed as he lunged himself to the leader.

“Hahaha, you’re too naïve!” the masked man laughed as he ran forward with a sword in his hand. A strong magical sword that could pierce through souls and caused irrevocable damage to the life force of a demon.

She ran through the smoke, past the circle of fire and stood before him, blocking the fatal hit. She heard Eren call her name.

“What the hell?! What’s a goddess doing here?” The leader of the rogue hebi ayakashi spoke up.

“Goddess R-Rivaille, what are you doing here?” Eren asked disorientated.

“Hey, please call me Lavinia.” She said with a small smile.

“Lavinia, you shouldn’t be here. This is my fight to burden with!” the young boy exclaimed.

Rivaille shook her head, “do not worry.”

“Please grow up to be a strong person, kitsune.”

Rivaille, after one last time glancing at the young boy with brunette hair and beautiful colored eyes, closed her eyes and released her forbidden power to save his life. A white light enveloped everyone, before her life ceased to exist. 

Ten hours later, Petra was sentenced to live life as a mortal human as Zeus took away her power as goddess as a punishment, being responsible for the death of Goddess Rivaille Lavinia.

After returning to the city, she was captured and send to Latinus’s worshipping temple the humans had built for their king. There she stood before an audience with fear written on her face. 

“Cut her head off!!” King Latinus screamed as he ordered the ordinary fox demon, who stole his daughter’s power. He dragged Eren and threw him forward as he laid strewn before Petra.

“I-I can’t!! Please don’t order me to kill someone.” Eren begged with tears running down his face.

“Fine then. Erwin Smith, I order you to do away with that Kitsune’s sister and his mother.”

“…Yes, as you wish.” Erwin hesitated, before he raised his weapon. Isabel and Carla were clinging to one another as tears stained their cheeks.

“Eren, don’t worry about us.” Carla smiled at her son, before hiding Isabel’s face on her chest. Crying and terrified Isabel simply kept clinging to her mother.

“N-no, Mom, Isabel!”

Petra stared at Eren and gave him a small nod. With the look in her eyes, she assured him that everything would be ok and that she did not blame him for what was to transpire.

Just before Erwin brought down his weapon on Isabel and Carla, the fox demon stood up and wrapped his hands around Petra’s neck. He then with a quick movement snapped the head off of Petra, making a bloody mess in the chambers.

“Good boy, your first task as punishment god has ended in success.” King Latinus walked over to Eren who was sobbing and shaking with guilt as his hands were stained with   
Petra’s blood. Vega stared blankly at the dead body of her mother. She had been summoned along with Erwin to attend the funeral of Goddess Rivaille. She was shocked to say the least as she tried to make sense of things and try to find a reason for all of this to be transpiring.

King Latinus then placed a hand on Eren’s head. He erased the boy’s memory, before separating him from his family. 

O

“Soon, my revenge will be complete. Mother, just watch me as I punish the men that killed you.”

Vega smiled cruelly, chuckling to herself. 

The star goddess ran her hand against the stilled water in her well before bringing up the next scroll. It was a scroll she was tasked to send to the department of wishes.

“After I complete this task, maybe it’s time I paid a visit to the hebi clan. They owe me a favor and I think I know just how to use it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes to accept Eren's love for the person that he is now. Will he one day be able to tell Eren the reason he can change gender?

Ooooo

“Bye-bye, see you to tomorrow!” Isabel grinned as she hugged Levi. Levi still getting used to Isabel’s eccentric personality gave her a light a pat in return. He nodded as the young woman pulled away.

“Of course, see you tomorrow. I am looking forward to meeting Farlan.”

Isabel laughed,"Yes I am too. I’m sure you’ll both become good friends.”

“Take care Isabel on your way home and please send my regards to mom and dad.” Eren said as he hugged his sister.

“M’kay bro,” 

Isabel smiled before she waved goodbye as she watched them leave in their vehicle. 

“I had a wonderful time today, thank you.” Levi said as he smiled at Eren.

“That’s good.”

“Hey Eren, I was wondering why doesn’t your family live with you? You seem to be loved by them.” 

“Eh, well when I was young, I was separated by my family. I was taken under Erwin’s household when I became a god. I kept in contact with my family through letters. Now that I have a household of my own, I was given strict instructions. I can only have my parents and sister visit me four times a month.”

“What, but isn’t that unfair?”

“I suppose so, but I’m guessing it’s all part of Latinus resentment against me.”

“He sounds like an unpleasant man.” 

Eren reached out and tilted Levi’s chin towards him. Levi stared at him.

“I just want you to know that you don’t have to be jealous of the women living in my household. I have notice the dubious look you give to the maids.”

“Was it that obvious? How pathetic.” Levi found himself annoyed.

“Mmm, not really but I would like to share with you why those women admire me the way they do.”

“Ok, then care to explain?”

Eren laughed, tapping Levi’s nose. He then smiled sadly as he thought about what happened in his last mission.

“Well, to make the explanation short, since I used to live alone and the house felt empty I took them into my household. Christa, Sasha, Annie, and Hannah were all victims of either physical abuse, rape, or emotional manipulation. I met each one of them while I was out making my daily mission rounds. As punishment god, l live a life carrying the burden of sadness and anger as I both witness and create violence. Most victims never recover and eventually end up self-harming and take their own lives away.”

“…That’s horrible.” Levi muttered. He never really cared for humans, but just knowing that Eren felt pain in being a part of bloodshed and violence brought a knot in his throat.

“I am not a god that humans worship, in fact I try to stay away from humans the most I can, but those human girls didn’t think of me as a monster. They begged to stay by my side having no other place to go to. So I didn’t hesitate to take them in my household and before I knew it they became part of my life as good comrades.”

“So you don’t have feelings for them after all. I misjudge them. They all seem to admire you, so I thought the worst of you. Sorry.”

“There is no need for apologies.” Eren smiled as he placed a kiss on Levi’s forehead. 

“We’ve arrived. Come on let’s get out.” 

Eren helped Levi out of the car as they both stared up at the moon cast on the sky. The silence was peaceful until the sound of rustling bushes was heard. Levi shrieked as he felt something slither past him and graze the back of his leg. Eren snapped his fingers and lighted a blue flame between his thumb and forefinger.  


Several white snakes became engulfed in flames. 

“Levi, what’s wrong!” Mikasa came running out of the house. She ran to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m ok. It was just a simple graze, it was nothing.” Levi said dismissing the snake bite.

“How did a snake get in here? Could it be the hebi clan?” Eren muttered as he clenched his teeth. He then kneeled down and picked up Levi. 

“Let’s get you treated. Mikasa, can you do me a favor and find Armin for me.”

“Of course, please make sure to treat him as soon as possible.” Mikasa nodded following them inside the house.

Standing outside of the barrier surrounding the punishment god’s household was Vega and Nishi.

“The task is complete.” Nishi said as he held a white snake in his hands. He withdrew the droplet of blood from the snake’s fangs, using a small bottle to keepsake the Gumiho’s blood.

“Good, are you certain they won’t be able to detect the poison spell that has been casted on the nine tail fox demon?”

“It is a spell that has been secretly passed down in my clan. There is no one that has been successful in evoking the black magic. Here is the sample of the gumiho’s blood.”

Vega took the glass bottle and examined the blood. “With this, I will be able to determine if the reincarnated goddess is pregnant and just how powerful the child is.”

“I will take my leave.” Nishi said before black smoke enveloped him and he disappeared. Vega soon followed suit heading back to her temple. She was satisfied knowing that the spell on Levi would weaken and make him more mortal as his powers would slowly be stripped away.

Inside Levi’s room, Armin treated the snake bite on Levi. Eren watched in concern taking in the bruised skin.

“Do you feel any type of pain?”

“No, I’m telling you am fine. Eren took care of it, before it caused any major injury.” 

“Ok, then get some rest. In the morning, I will return to check on it again.”

Armin stood up, before he left the room. Mikasa was holding one of Levi’s hand.

“Mika, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m going to get some rest.”

“I’ll leave you both alone. Goodnight Levi.” Eren said before leaving.

“Are you sure? How are the children? You didn’t overexert yourself?” Mikasa asked worried as she stared at her brother.

“Ellen and Riren are both safe. I can feel it.” Levi answered, squeezing her hand. “If you’d like, you are welcome to spend the night here in this room.”

“Of course, I would definitely feel a lot better if I did.” Mikasa smiled as she patted Levi’s head.

Eren and Armin walked down the hallways.

“Are you sure, you didn’t see anything abnormal in the bite?”

“I can’t be a hundred percent accurate, but the poison from the bite seems harmless. Trust me, I don’t think it will bring any harm to either Levi or the babies. I will have an antidote prepared by morning though just in case.”

“Ok, that’s good. Damn Hebi clan. I know they have always hated me, but that’s a low blow using Levi to piss me off.”

“Eren, don’t worry, I will consult the ill actions of the Hebi clan with the other gods. We’ll take care of it. I don’t want you to rise suspicions and have Latinus coming over and giving you a personal visit.”

“…Fine. I trust that you’ll take care of it.”

Eren spoke, before they both went their separate ways.

The following morning, Armin visited Levi and gave him an antidote to drink, before changing the bandages. Levi then spend the rest of the day with Mikasa and Hange as they hanged out in the garden and kept him entertained sharing the new discoveries of this world. They even began planning on what clothes and toys, they should get for the children to welcome them into the world.

As noon approached, Levi couldn’t help but wonder what Eren was doing. Eren had promised that they would be going out on a double date with Isabel and Farlan. He was brought out of his pensiveness, when Mikasa stood up. 

“I would love to continue hanging out with you guys, but I have something that I have to get done. We’ll see each other later, ok?”

“Oh sure, go ahead.” Hange answered waving her goodbye.

“Hey Levi, since Mikasa is gone, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Mmh, what is it?”

Annie watched in silent amusement as Mikasa approached her.

“Is something wrong?”

“Look Annie, I appreciate your sentiments but I don’t like it when you go sneaking around and listening to my conversations with my friends.”  
Mikasa crossed her arms across her chest.

Annie flipped a strand of her blonde hair. “What else can I do? You don’t want to give my honest feelings a chance.”

“I already told you I can’t accept them. I will soon be returning back to my world. I don’t think we belong in this world and besides other gumihos that consider us family can’t be left alone. You are a human and I honestly don’t see us being together.”

Annie bit the edge of her fingernail feeling upset at hearing Mikasa’s blunt words.

“Stop following me and causing trouble or I will bring up your behavior to Eren.” Mikasa said, before walking off.

Eren walked down the hallway heading to Levi’s room. He ran into Mikasa.

“Oh hey Mikasa,”

“Hi Eren, I’m glad I ran into you. There’s something I want to discuss with you.”

“Mikasa, is Levi still feeling unwell?” Eren asked feeling troubled. He hadn’t heard from Armin yet and knowing that the Hebi clan was plotting something against him didn’t sit well with him. He disliked feeling useless, but he knew Armin was right, he had to be careful to not summon Latinus wrath. 

“He is fine. Levi is with Hange on the rooftop garden.”

“Ok, that’s good to hear. Then, I suppose going out tonight might do him well.” Eren answered relieved. This time he would be extra attentive to make sure nothing happened.

“Eren, can we talk?”

“Yeah of course, what is it?” 

Mikasa looked behind her absently. “Let’s talk somewhere else.”

“Sure, let’s go to the parlor.”

Annie smiled bemused as she stepped out of a pillar she used as hiding spot. “Now this is interesting.”

It was a little past noon, Eren was late in finding him. 

“Would you like to have some more tea prepared?” Christa offered to Hange and Levi.

“Yes, please!” Hange replied elated.

“I wonder where Mikasa left to do. Do you think she is hiding something?” Hange giggled thinking about the blonde woman pursuing Mikasa’s affection. 

“Oi, I doubt we should meddle with Mikasa’s personal life. Besides, it can’t be anything too serious.” Levi stood up as soon as Christa walked off to fetch the freshly brewed teapot. 

“I’m going to go get change. Tonight, I will be going out to dinner with Eren and his younger sister. A friend of Isabel will also be joining us. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok, I’ll make sure to have your tea ready when you return.” Hange smiled watching Levi walk off. 

He headed straight to his room to get changed from today’s morning clothes. Afterwards, he headed towards Eren’s office, but didn’t find him there. Levi was about to give up and head back to Hange, when he noticed Annie standing in front of the parlor. The doors were closed, which was rare as they usually were left open.

The maids had already found out that Eren’s fiancée would dress up as a male. If they were stunned or appalled, he wouldn’t know as no verbal accusations were thrown his way. Of course, he wasn’t about to go and get all friendly and tell them all his secrets. He stopped in front of the blonde female. 

There was something about the way the blonde woman stared at him that irritate him.

“Move it, Blondie.” Levi grounded out.

“I was told to not let you in.” Annie then brought up a finger over her mouth. “But, I’ll let you eavesdrop if you’d like.”

“What..?” Levi felt confused.

Annie motioned to Levi’s star tattoo. “Hey did you notice, your marking is disappearing. Perhaps Eren doesn’t want you anymore? I wonder…” Annie did a turn around and stepped away from the door.

Levi did notice indeed the star was fading. He bit on the inside of his cheek, before throwing the doors open with a slam. What Levi found inside, pissed him off instantly. Mikasa was kneeling on the floor holding on to Eren’s pant leg.

“Tch….”

Startled, both Eren and Mikasa stared over at Levi, not before noticing Annie standing close by. Mikasa’s eyes narrowed at Annie, before she let go of Eren’s leg.

“Ah, Levi I was just-“Mikasa started.

“I don’t need to hear it. Continue with whatever you’re doing,” Levi said before turning around and walking off. 

“Levi, wait listen…. why is he so stubborn?” Eren mumbled. 

“He took after our mother.” Mikasa answered, before standing up. “Eren, please just think about it. Levi and the children are much safer back in our world. I’m sure the hibernation will no longer affect us after being exposed to time travel and to the life habitat we’ve spent here. At least, let us go back so I can be assured that the other gumihos are safe.”

“Mikasa…” Eren replied not knowing what to say.

“Just think about it, ok? Uh, you better go talk with Levi and clear any misunderstandings.”

“Thanks Mikasa, I’ll think about what you said ok.” Eren said hugging her, before leaving.

Annie approached Mikasa. “I can’t believe you really want to leave. Is your world really that much better than this world?”

“It’s not about that. Each world is beautiful yet cruel in its own way. Right now, I am both worried about Levi’s and Eren’s safety. Last night incident was not an accident. Something just doesn’t feel right.”

“Alright I understand. I’ll stop causing trouble.” Annie said resigning, knowing that she could not compete against what Mikasa felt for both Eren and Levi.

“Thanks for understanding.” 

Annie stayed silent, crossing her arms before walking off.

OOOO

Eren finally reaches the top roof of the bell tower. The white outer walls are fitted with stained glass windows. He stood still taking in the beauty of the day.

Levi sat on a bench with a tea tray on his lap. The teapot was still steaming. 

“Shitty brat, quit standing over there and take a seat besides me.” His deep voice hinted annoyance.

“Shitty brat? Mh, is that what you’re going to be calling me from now on?” Eren asked trying to sound casual as he made his way over to the shorter man.

He sat down and didn’t hesitate to stare into Levi’s eyes. Levi picked up one of the teacups from the tray and handed it over. Eren took the offered dish, noticing it was Earl’s Grey Black tea by the scent.

“I have always called you shitty brat behind your back. Just enjoy your tea.” Levi took a sip enjoying the sight of the clear sky. The weather didn’t seem to matter to them as they just sat there drinking tea.

Once they finished drinking, Eren places the dishes on the tray and removed it from Levi’s lap. He placed the tray aside and picked up one of Levi’s hands to hold.

“Levi, I wanted to clear the misunderstanding from earlier-“

“There is no misunderstanding. I know Mikasa would never go against me, even if she was in love with you. But knowing her, she was probably worried about Ellen and Riren. Still, I don’t think it is right for her to go begging to you the way that she did.”

“I told her to not lower herself that way, but she didn’t listen. Mikasa really cares about you. I think she’s scared something may happen to you and the children. But, she does have a good heart so try to not be too harsh with her actions. I’m responsible, too.” 

“….You’re right.”

“Hey, can I be honest with you? Since we came to this world, I haven’t been a good parent to Ellen and Riren.”

“Hey why would you think that about yourself?” Eren asked, as he gripped Levi’s hand.

“Because, I have been apprehensive that maybe we won’t be good parents. I’m worried they’ll love you more than me.” 

“Levi, don’t let those thoughts worry you. I’m sure we will make good parents and that Ellen and Riren will both love us equally.”

Levi stared at their hands. He interlaced his fingers with Eren’s.

“Eren, remember when I was telling you about how rare it is for a female gumiho to give birth to two children?”

“Yes, I remember. Will you tell me more about it?”

“Mikasa and I were born of the same mother, but had two fathers.” Levi sighed as he stared up at sky. 

“My mother had many suitors interested in her. One evening, she got kidnapped by a human with spiritual power and he forced himself on her. After being raped and left pregnant, she met a shikigami that collected souls of the dead. When they mated, he became our father.”

“As you can see, Mikasa and I inherited power from both mother and fathers. I cannot create portals and barriers like Mikasa. I can eat souls through stealing them with a kiss, while she does not. You can easily tell which father belonged to each of us.”

“Did your mother tell you all of this or did you find out on your own?” Eren asked, curious.

“My mother was taught to never lie to her children and so she did just that. Always telling us the truth…”

Eren could tell that this truth had made painful memories for Levi.

“Mikasa and I were taken out of our mother on a red moon and were born in the vault prepared for us. We woke up when the time came for Gumiho to mingle once more with the humans.”

Levi closed his eyes and images of hateful eyes staring at him appeared before him.

“I was born as a male. A male gumiho is unheard of and so I grew up with people fearing and hating me, even my own mother. When I was considered to be an adult, I left my clan and started a new one with gumiho that were also out casted by their families. Mikasa joined me, saying that we must stay together because we are family. She said we were destined for a greater future.”

“I soon learned I could change genders and I used that to my advantage. I met Erwin and then I met you and now I’m going to be a mother to two children. I didn’t think I could become pregnant, I thought Mikasa was the fertile one in our family since she was born female. I was always told by my mother that I was empty.”

“Levi, forget about your mother. We’re not like your family. Our family will be raised with a lot of love.”

“Do you really think so?” Levi asked as he turned away from the skies and stared at Eren.

“I believe so.” Eren answered, before bringing him closer to an embrace.

“It looks like it’s going to rain. We should go back. Besides, you need your rest.”

Levi nodded before following Eren. He knew that Eren would send someone to retrieve the tea set from outside. They headed back to Levi’s bedroom. Eren helped Levi inside the bed sheets, before leaning down to press a kiss on Levi’s forehead.

“I have placed a spell in your room to help you and the children sleep peacefully.” Levi held Eren’s warm hand. 

“I’ll come check on you in a while.”

“Can you stay here with me?”

Eren nodded, “Ok. Go on, close your eyes.” 

When Levi awoke from his nap, he found that Eren was still there with him. 

“Brat, thanks for listening to me. You really know how to make me feel better.” Levi mumbled as he got out of bed and joined Eren on the canopy sofa. He wrapped his arms around his torso and used Eren’s lap as a pillow. Eren had a peaceful sleeping expression on his face. Levi closed his eyes once more.

Sometime later, Eren woke up and found Levi holding him. He smiled widely, before brushing his fingers through Levi’s hair. Levi opened his eyes.

“Good evening,” they said in unison. Eren laughed.

“Say Levi, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I want to get married and have lots of beautiful children with you. Will you marry me?”

“Isn’t that obvious. My answer is yes.” Levi smiled, before hiding his face on Eren’s shirt. Levi’s arms pulled back and moved to rest on his stomach. “I think, I would like to set up a nursery room for our babies, but before we do anything like that, I want to get married. Do you think arrangements for our ceremony could be made possible?”

“Yes, I can have that arranged.” Eren’s fingers lingered in his hair. He felt incredibly happy knowing Levi was finally accepting him.


	10. Chapter 10

That evening, they both went outside after eating dinner with Mikasa, Hange, and Armin.

“Are we going to go meet up with Isabel now?” Levi asked, as he watched fireflies float around the garden.

“Yeah,” Eren said staring at the almost full moon.

“So are we going to get on that machine from yesterday?” Levi speculated remembering the vehicle called car, before noticing that Eren’s tan skin had a glowing hue. Eren smiled and reached over to hold Levi’s shoulder, his other hand moved to grip on to Levi’s waist.

“Tonight, we will be using a different type of transportation. Hold on, it’ll only take a few seconds.” Eren said before they both moved at rapid speed through the sky. Levi’s eyes widened in astonishment, feeling the moonlight power rush through his skin. 

They both landed safely on the ground. To the eye of an ordinary mortal, it would seem like a vanished and reappeared act when in fact they had merely teleported.

“Mmm, well that was certainly something.” Levi complimented, still feeling the rush. He hadn’t felt like that in a long while. How long has it been that he has taken to the skies? Certainly, a very long time.

“Glad, it was pleasant.” Eren said a little out of breath. He had never tried using his magic in that matter before, but it was worthwhile seeing Levi’s smile.

Eren took Levi further inside the city as they both walked side by side. The neon lights are so bright they white out the stars in the night sky, and everyone on the streets seemed to be dressed in their best.

“Hmm, this place certainly is different from the field I saw yesterday. I suppose there is still a lot to learn about your country.” Levi commented.

“Yeah, well as your lessons indicated there are a lot of different kind of places here in Maria.” Eren answered before taking his hand. “Come on, let’s go into this boutique. We need to change clothes so we won’t stand out where we are heading next.”

After changing into new clothes and paying for them, they exited the fashion high-end boutique. Eren looks around, down the city streets before catching a glimpse of the venue Isabel was waiting for them.

Outside of the building, stood Isabel and Farlan. Isabel was chatting with Farlan with a bright smile on her face. Levi manage to catch her last few words.

“Yes… no matter how many times I come here, it always gets me ready to party.” 

Farlan smiled at her words and replied back with an enthusiast grin. “Yeah, well it’s good to enjoy yourselves just make sure to keep track of the number of beverages, too many is definitely bad.”

“Hey guys, sorry if we made you wait.”

“Naw, its ok big brother!” Isabel replied as she ran over to hug her two brothers.

Eren chuckled, glad to see Isabel so energetic.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Farlan.” The young man introduce himself.

“Nice meeting you.” Levi shook his hand before turning his attention back to Eren. 

Farlan made small conversation with Levi as Eren and Isabel discussed heatedly on what place they would be visiting tonight. Levi surprisingly found Falan’s company to be comfortable. He is kind, intelligent, and had this affectionate brother attitude that reminding him of one of his students from back home. 

Eren eventually intervene their conversation, after settling on a place they should all go. 

His emerald eyes shining, catching the light of the neon. “Alright, might as well have some fun.”

“Levi, get over here.” Eren called his mate over.

Eren grabs Levi’s hand and leads him to another building.

Levi sighed almost dejectedly noticing Isabel was wearing a dress that could be considered to be too revealing of skin. He really wasn’t used to this type of clothes, yet. He kind of missed the flourishing and exotic kimonos he used to wear back in his world.

Once inside the building, they are immediately surrounded by loud music, laughter, and the mechanical hum of backlit machines, spitting out coins.

“Where are we? Is this a….casino?” Levi asked trying to recall the name of this place.

“Yeah.” Eren takes his hand and uses it to sit Levi next to him. 

Isabel and Farlan took a seat beside them. “I’m totally gonna win this round.”

“Is that so? Want to make a bet?” Farlan smiled, deciding to go along with Isabel’s game.

“Yup, you got it. Ok, loser has to buy our first drinks.” Isabel winked.

“All right, I’ll show you the ropes. Just sit right there and watch what I do. Got it?” Eren instructed, a crowd of people having already gathered. After watching the game, Levi guessed, they were playing poker.

She watched the croupier pull the cards from the shoe, fans them out and deals them as he announces the rules of the hand. 

“Damn...mmm” Eren mutters to himself, concentrating on the five cards in his hand.

Levi really didn’t understand this game and was not having much fun. She watched Eren call, raise, and discard, and before she knew it…he wins the hand. He stares at him surprised.

“Too easy.” Eren says with a wide grin.

“Aww, no fair my hand isn’t anywhere as good as his.” Isabel whined, titling her head to the side. Farlan sighed.

“Yeah, well mine is definitely better than yours, so I guess I win the bet.”

Isabel pouted before reaching over to try and pinch Farlan’s cheeks.

Meanwhile, the croupier pushes a pile of chips in Eren’s direction. They all continue playing the game and Levi notices the pile just keeps getting large with each hand, as Eren keeps winning.

“All right, that’s enough of that. Let’s go somewhere next.” Eren says as they all leave the table behind.

“I’m going to go buy a drink for Farlan. Do you guys want something?” Isabel says as they move away from a crowd.

“No thanks Izzie, I’m going to go over there with Levi. You guys should go enjoy yourselves at the bar.”

“Okay, got it. Have fun!” Isabel said before dragging Farlan behind her. 

Levi stared at Eren wondering if it was alright to get separated. The place was unmistakably huge, groups could get separated easily.

“Don’t worry, we’ll meet up with them later.” Eren then leads Levi to the roulette table.

“I think you can handle roulette. Come on give it a try.”

“Okay, yeah.” Levi nods and places his chip on red seven. Eren explains the rules to him. “Just watch the ball, wherever it stops is the winner.”

“Got it.” 

Gambling looked a lot more difficult than he first thought. It all seemed to be about luck and skill. Levi watched as the little ball clacks around the wheel, before it finally settles… on red seven.

“Whoa! Hey Eren!”

“Looks like you have lady luck on your side.” Eren grasps his hand.

“This is a lot more fun now, I think.” Levi felt glad to win a game.

Eren and Levi go around to all of the various tables and sure enough, they take the house at nearly every one.

“Damn, we really cleaned out this place. How did we end up with all these chips?!” Levi is standing next to Eren as he cashes their chips in at the cage before handing the ticket to the bartender.

“It might be beginner’s luck, or it might be my lady luck.” Eren answered with a wink. Levi feeling flattered simply whispered, “Oh,”

“Next round’s on me! I wanna see everyone here drinking.” Eren told the bartender. The people sitting at bar start cheering.

A gentleman sitting near from where they stood turned to talk to Eren. “Damn, son, I hated your guts, but you’re not such a bad guy after all, are you! Ahaha!”

After having a small conversation with the gentleman, they go meet up with Isabel and Farlan. After playing another round of cards, they leave the casino behind and go to a plaza. They end up getting some ice cold treats called yogurt, eating it outside and enjoying the cool breeze. 

Eren notices the happiness radiating from Levi and smiles. “I’m so glad you’re smiling. Did you have fun?”

“Yes, it was a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad, but to be honest I’m beat. Want call it a night?”

“Yeah, we should start heading back.” Levi agrees with a nod.

“Aww, I wanted to continue having more fun together with Levi.” Isabel pouted.

“Don’t worry Isabel, there will be plenty more opportunities to hang out.”

“Mmm, ok.”

“I had fun. Hope to see you soon again.” Farlan smiled at Levi.

Levi nodded, “yeah of course. Same here.”

Isabel took a spoonful of yogurt from Farlan’s cup and placed it in her mouth. She watched Eren in earnest.

Eren smiled then stood up and shook hands with Farlan. “See you around.”

Levi having not finished his second serving of yogurt gave it to Isabel. “Here you go, you can have it.”

“Ah, thank you so much.” Isabel’s eyes sparkled.

Levi chuckled and smiled at Isabel, before taking Eren’s hand in his own.

“Goodnight, take care going home.”

Eren then takes Levi to a hotel. He suggests it’s better for them to stay the night over in the city and Levi has no complaints. 

Once inside the comfort zone of their hotel room, Levi wanders around the suite. He goes over to the window balcony to stare out at the neon lights. The sight is certainly breathtaking, but he can’t help but remember the beauty of his world. The Sakura trees in full bloom and the beautiful lantern glow… Levi notices Eren moving closer to his side and suddenly he starts feeling nervous.

Levi isn’t sure if he’s ready to have sex with Eren again. 

Eren grasps his chin in his hand and presses his lips on him. They kiss for a few moments before pulling their mouths away. “Say Eren, I don’t think you’re playing fair. You didn’t even ask for permission.”

“Levi… you’re one to talk…I bet you’re going to try to tell me that you had no idea that you’ve been killing me all night in that outfit of yours, too, huh…”

Levi blushes, still feeling his finger on his chin, which he now tilts up to make him look up at him.

“You…really are so damn gorgeous.” Eren whispers to Levi between kisses, his voice thickening with every word.

His kisses grow more and more passionate, and his hands start to wander down Levi’s back.

“Mm…” Levi moans. He can feel his heart pounding as he returns his kiss. 

Suddenly he feels a little alarmed as Eren pushes him down onto the bed. Eren is above him. His eyes flickering passionately, pleadingly. “Stay with me all night, Levi…”

Eren whispers his name against his neck as he nibbles it. Levi feels deep down in his heart that this isn’t what he wants. He feels his kisses going lower, before he stops him by pushing him away.

“Fuck, no! I can’t.” Levi speaks loud and clear. Eren stays still, his eyes feeling with hurt.

“N-not tonight!” Levi shakes his head.

“I promise…it will be all right…it’ll be perfect… and I’ll love you all night…I’ll give you anything you ever wanted…” Eren said trying to reassure his mate. 

“Eren, seriously… we just can’t, all right...!” Levi turns his head to side.

He hears him sigh and feels him ease himself off of him. 

“What the…I thought you felt the same way I did…”

Eren looks over at Levi, and where there was once passion in his eyes, there’s just dejection and pain. He turns away, and moves farther from Levi.

He goes over to the other bed. “It doesn’t matter. Goodnight.”

Levi curls up on his bed. He silently wishes that his words hadn’t sounded so cruel like that. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with him, but rather he felt unprepared and he honestly didn’t want their relationship to be based on just physical attraction.

“Damn it….” Levi curses inwardly as that night, they both slept apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally got the chance to update a new chapter. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
> The next chapter will be out soon, promise. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	11. Chapter 11

It was raining. The clouds so dark, making the morning seem like evening. 

Eren escorted Levi inside the mansion, where Historia helped remove their coats. She smiled angelically and curtsied. “Welcome home!” 

“Thanks, I’ll be heading to my office now.” Eren said in a monotonous tone.

Historia titled her head in curiosity. “Of course, Eren. I’ll prepare some tea to go along with your work.”

“Please excuse me Ms. Ackerman,” Historia said friendly to Levi, before walking off. Levi pursed her lips as she stared at the friendly woman.

Eren began walking off, but stilled when Levi held on to the back of his shirt. 

“What it is Levi?”

“Ha…Eren, are you mad about yesterday?” Levi had to ask before things became even more awkward between them. Breakfast had been bland this morning.

“No I’m not mad. Let’s have lunch together when the hour comes. I’ll see you then, ok.” Eren answered earnestly, brushing her hand off. 

Levi watched as Eren walked away from her. Annoyed, she went upstairs to find Hange. 

“Shitty-glasses, where are you?!” Levi called out. He transformed back into a male while still wearing a blue scarf and puffy dress. 

“Oh! It’s Levi. I’m in here!!” 

Levi heard her voice. He walked towards the direction it came from the hallway. The hallway was furnished with paintings and statues reminding him of one those places called a museum. 

“Shitty-glasses, I need to speak-"Levi paused while speaking when he entered the room. He hadn’t expected to meet him again.

Erwin was sitting down in the red sofa. He was laughing lighthearted as he had been apparently conversing with Hange before he arrived.

“Levi, guess what? Erwin heard that we were staying with Eren and he came to pay us a visit.” Hange started chattering as soon as she saw Levi. She had stood up and ushered the shorter man to sit down with them.

“Levi, it’s good to see you again.” Erwin greeted with a charming smile. 

“I see you’ve changed. You went for a boyish appearance.” Erwin said as he mentioned Levi’s short hair and more muscular build.

“Actually I’m-“Levi started.

“Oh, that’s because Levi has the ability to transform into a female. You didn’t know that Levi is a guy, Erwin??” Hange piped in with an amused smile.

“Shitty-glasses, I can speak on my own.” Levi balled his hand into a fist. He moved to punch Hange with no intentions of hurting, as she evaded easily enough. The dress made Levi move slower.

“Is that right? When I time-traveled to your dimension, I only stayed temporary, but it was an enjoyable experience. I’m sure you have your reasons to keep this ability to yourself.” Erwin laughed well naturally.

“Yes, I do. But, it’s not that big of a deal anyways. It’s just that gumihos are female and it would be odd to see a male gumiho.” Levi said with a shrug. He sat down once more.

“Makes sense. You were just protecting yourself. I was born on the battlefield, thus making me known as the war ayakashi god, plenty of people feared me because of my title.” Erwin said patting Levi on the head. Levi had to admit that he had missed talking to this person. He was a good person to get advice from.

“So how is Eren treating you? Are you happy?” Erwin’s blue eyes held sincerity and compassion. Levi somehow couldn’t help but feel temptation brim inside of his heart.

Hange sighed out loud, startling the two men. “Now I’m being ignored.”

“Haha, come on you know that isn’t true.” Erwin laughed and patted Hange Zoe on her back. Hange smiled gently staring into Erwin’s kind eyes.

Hange then stood up, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get us some snacks!”

Hange practically sprinted out of the room like a cheetah. 

“Shitty-glasses is always like that. She can’t stay still for one moment. She wants to research and learn everything about this world. I must admit it brings me comfort to know protection is given to this world of demons. My world feared us calling us monsters and wars were always so chaotic. I was surprised to know that humans worship monsters as gods in this world.”

“Levi, we have power that no human was blessed with. Of course they will readily accept us. If a human were to stray, of course elimination would be its only option.” Erwin said, his eyes becoming a shade darker. “I’m in charge of only creating war if I am certain that those under my command will come out victorious.”

“Hmm, so then Eren’s job is to punish those stray ayakashi and human alike?”

“Yes, you are correct.”

Over the past days, he had often had many conversations with Eren. But, no matter what they talked about and got mutually closer to one another, Levi still felt something akin to guilt thinking of being with Eren physically. Was it because he had doubts about how Eren saw him? Sometimes, he couldn’t help but feel that Eren loved the goddess that was only an illusion in his female appearance. Eren had said otherwise, and he believed him….

When he was sitting here with Erwin, he didn’t feel that way. Did that mean he trusted Erwin more than Eren?

“So…how is your marriage? I heard you got married.” Levi said trying to keep conversation going between them. 

“So you heard. It’s going well as you can expect. It took me many years, too many in fact, but I’m glad I found him. Mike makes me very happy.”

“Mike? A man? You married a man?” Levi asked shocked. He could barely recall his previous life, but he clearly remembered that Erwin had been in love with his female version of goddess. Since Erwin married, that meant that relationship back then must have meant not much to the blond god, right?

“Yes, are you surprised?” Erwin couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, a little bit.” Levi answered truthfully.

It began to dawn on him why none of his charms had ever worked on this gorgeous man when Erwin had visited his world back then. They had met for a brief afternoon, out in the battlefield. Erwin seemed indifferent when he saw his female counterpart. 

Maybe, Erwin could have been his if he had known. Then again maybe there had been no development between them because Erwin became attracted to men after the death of his goddess mate, or was it because he didn’t want anything to do with the reincarnated version of his beloved goddess? 

He knew that he was not the same person as that goddess everyone talked about. 

Levi couldn’t help but flashback to their encounter.  
_  
Mikasa stepped outside of the barrier, before glancing back. “Levi, why are you following me? I’m telling you, I’ll be fine.”_

_“I know, but it’s dangerous besides I want to go inspect the damage of the battlefield this war is causing.”_

_“Fine, but don’t stray off.”_

_They both walked down the temple stairs, before heading out to the outside realm. They soon reached the battlefield. They were several dead bodies strewn, body parts splattered everywhere. It was a massacre._

_“I don’t think we’ll be finding any food to prey on tonight.” Mikasa said in a low voice. She walked around the bodies, thinking about something._

_“Hmm, that’s true. Hey how about we check the campsite, maybe we can kidnap some men from there.”_

_“Maybe, but I doubt there is any good prey there. Stay here, I’m going to investigate.”_

_“Okay,” Levi answered wandering over to the dead bodies._

_He was currently in his female form. He was wearing a green and red yukata. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail._

_He found it strange that none of the bodies were buried properly or burned off. Some humans had the curtesy to at least bury their enemy._

_Levi instantly froze when he felt a strong power appear behind him. A point object was pressed near her back._

_“Turn around slowly. Let me see your face.” A deep voice gave Levi an order._

_Levi turned around wearing a grin on her face. She came face to face with a tall, muscular built, and blond man. He had blue eyes that could pierce one’s soul if you looked too deep into them._

_“…name? Do you have a name?”_

_“Yes, it’s Levi.” Levi replied instantly. She then regretted it, feeling like an idiot giving this man her masculine name. He always had all his prey know him by one name and that was Lavinia._

_“You don’t belong here. This battlefield is not meant for women like you.”_

_Levi didn’t let his words bother her. She smiled, “You’re right, I was just about to leave, but I couldn’t help but wonder if I should give these soldiers a proper burial. How about you? Do you have a name?”_

_“I’m Erwin Smith. I am from another world, but I’ve been given the task to assist in this world’s battles.”_

_“So are you like a deity or something?”_

_“Yes, exactly.” Erwin nodded. He finally lowered his weapon, sheathing the blade from Levi._

_“It brings me a great relief that my life has been spared. As a token of gratitude, may I have the honor of you attending our banquet tonight?”_

_“I must decline.”_

_Erwin then began to walk away leaving Levi behind._

_“W-Wait! Umm, do you think we can see each other again?” Levi called out._

_“Don’t know, I’ll leave that up to fate. You best return from where you came from, it’s dangerous out here, Levi.” Erwin said, pausing in his stride._

_Levi was astounded that Erwin was immune to her charms. Solders easily fell for that trick. It seemed this man was much more cunning._

_“Yes, I will do that, but first can I ask you to escort me back. It is getting dark and I fear I will get lost.”_

_“Hmm, very well. Follow me, I will lead you to the nearest open road. From there, you are on your own.”_

_Levi bit her lip, wanting to lash out. This man was certainly very indifferent to her charms. It seemed she wouldn’t be having him for dinner tonight._

_They both walked in silence past the field._

_“Hey are you happy?” He suddenly asked out of the blue._

_“Huh? What kind of question is that?” Levi titled his head to side trying to peer into Erwin’s hidden view._

_This man was too good to be real. Levi could already feel attraction forming for this man named Erwin. What would follow after this encounter, he didn’t know, but he was really curious and willing to give it a try. Falling in love with Erwin didn’t seem like a bad option either._  
  
Levi blinked coming back to reality.

“Of course, I had no doubt in marriage when I met him. He is a committed partner. It’s a nice pace in my life to be able to be this happy again after such a long time.” Erwin said, observing Levi’s expressions. Did Levi know about their past? How much did this person know? 

Erwin pondered if he should mention anything. He didn’t want to have this person’s sympathy. If anything, he was comforted by the thought of remaining as friends. 

“I see.”

It seemed to Levi like Erwin was trying to move on from his past.

“Are you planning on returning to your world? Or are you planning on giving up on that world and living here with Eren?” Erwin asked as he stared into Levi’s grey eyes.

“….I am unsure.” Levi manages to look away.

“Hmm, well it is your decision. Only you can make such decision. Just make sure it is a decision you will not come to regret.”

Levi frowns and remains silent. Erwin is right, but he can’t help but feel an uneasy feeling. Erwin’s word felt like a hidden meaning. In their past life, perhaps Erwin had done something to earn disdain from the goddess he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter! =D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Erwin have a serious conversation, one which helps Levi understand them better as he hide in the shadows, eavesdropping on them.

“Wow, what a nice office you have. It’s my first time being here. Don’t mind me Eren,”

“Hmm,”

Eren tried ignored Hange as the older woman walked inside his office. He instead focused on what he wanted to convey to Levi, while holding an ink pen in one hand. The document he had been trying to read laid untouched.

Everything had gone so wrong last night. He hadn’t meant to push Levi into something he wasn’t ready. Eren couldn’t help but feel upset. He didn’t want things to be awkward with them. He stood up and excused himself from Hange.

“I’m going to go check on Levi. He seemed a little under the weather today. Maybe-” 

“He’s fine. But he isn’t in his room, Levi is with Erwin.” Hange spoke instantly before Eren could finish talking.

“Erwin…is here?” Eren felt his rage tip over. No one had come to inform him that Erwin was here. Is that what Annie found so amusing? She had come in earlier to serve him some tea. 

“Hey, calm down Eren. It’s nothing bad I assure you. Besides, I need to have a word with you. It concerns your children.” Hange’s voice brought Eren’s attention back.

“Is something wrong with them?” Eren asked worried.

“Not really, it’s just I was wondering if Levi and you have had any type of physical relationship, aside from kissing?” Hange asked as a matter of fact.

“Uh?” Eren made a startled expression, not expecting Hange to be so open about talking that topic with him. Did Levi mention anything to Hange?

“You see, some time ago I told Levi that the children needed some more time to mature. If Riren and Ellen were able to nurture energy from both parents, I believe it would help the babies to be delivered safely.”

“I’m not sure, I’m understanding this.”

Eren stared at Hange, perplexed.

Hange pushed the rim of her glasses back. “Hmm, you see… I think I might have pressured and scared Levi to not mate with you, because I encouraged and even gave him the ok to jump your bones.”

Eren started coughing in disbelieve at what he just heard.

“I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t know my words would have that effect on him. When he arrived today, I guessed something was wrong. He looked upset. If you both had spent doing it together last night, I’m sure his mood would have been different.”

Eren shook his head, “Don’t apologize. I’m sure Levi has his reasons.”

“Yeah, Levi is very old style. I think he wants to wait for the right moment, you know.”

“Yes, I came to that conclusion myself.”

“Thanks Hange for letting me know anyways.”

“No problem Eren.” Hange grinned. 

“Oh, and don’t worry I’m sure the children will be fine.”

“You know… I wanted to let Levi know I understand him, but he’s with Erwin.” 

There was a bit of annoyance on his tone.

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. Levi loves you, not him.”

“Hmm, guess he’s joining us for dinner.” 

Eren sat down on his chair once more. His index finger thrumming on his arm chair absently.

“Ha-ha, guess so.” Hange agreed, noticing Eren’s lack of enthusiasm.

After dinner, Levi went back to his bedroom. He had had a wonderful banquet of meat and knew that tonight he would be sleeping satisfied. Erwin had been there for dinner. 

Afterwards, Eren and Erwin left to the study to discuss about work.

There had been something about the conversation they had before dinner that was bothering Levi, but he knew eavesdropping wasn’t something he did. Still in the end, curiosity got the better of him. He made his way over to Eren’s office.

“Do we have to discuss about this?” Eren asked, feeling irritated. He closed the door behind him.

Erwin stood in front of a window, Eren made his way over and went to stand beside him.

“We do. I deserve an explanation at the very least.”

“Erwin, you were the one that told me that he was out there in one of the other worlds. It was obvious that I would do something reckless. You knew that.”

“Yes, I did tell you about my time travels. I only informed you because I wanted to lessen the burden I carried. “

“And you did. Besides, I have a feeling you didn’t love her enough. I think the goddess knew, too. After all she sacrificed her life to protect mine.”

Eren’s fierce expression glared back at the reflection of Erwin coming off the window pane.

“You don’t need to remind me Eren. I am aware of our history with the former goddess. I did not ask the reincarnated Lavinia to marry me, because I knew our love was one-sided back then. Perhaps, you’re right. I never defended her against her abusive father. Besides, this Lavinia is not my mate. Even when she was my mate, she chose you in the past and so this time I wondered what would happen if she didn’t stay with either you or me. I honestly believed that it would have been the best if she stayed in her world and lived her days not knowing about us.”

“You truly are reckless!” Erwin raised his voice. “Why did you bring her here, robbing her of a better destiny?”

“See? This is what I mean. You never loved Levi enough… I’m sure the goddess knew. I made the choice to give our love a chance. I made the choice to look for Levi and bring him back with me. Erwin, I want nothing more than to make him happy.”

Erwin knew that Eren was serious about this. He knew that he couldn’t regret the choice he had made. He would just have to accept that Levi was never meant for him.

“Have you told her anything, like memories perhaps?”

“You already know I can’t. My memory of Levi’s Goddess life are erased from me. All the information I know is what Armin has offered to share with me.”

“I’m going to have to have a word with Armin, then. Don’t worry, I won’t reprimand him.”

“Are we finished discussing this matter? I would really like to catch up on my sleep.” Eren said, moving away from the window.

“Eren, I am looking forward to receiving an invitation for your wedding. I’m sure we will see each other again.” Erwin stated with seriousness, before he too moved away from the window and headed towards the archway opening.

Levi having heard enough, turned around and walked away. He knew deep down he had made his choice. He was no longer confused about what he felt for Erwin or Eren, anymore.

Erwin had made his way downstairs when Eren’s voice stopped him.

“If it’s alright, I rather you not attend the ceremony. However, I will not stop you from seeing Levi again. You will always be welcomed in my house.”

“Mmm, perhaps you are right.” 

Erwin then left the mansion behind. In his heart, he continued to carry the regret of not standing up against Goddess Lavinia’s father. Maybe, things would be different. It was a choice he would always regret. He was both upset and envious of Eren’s reckless courage, yet he knew deep down that Eren was right.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, apologies for the delay! Life got so hectic these past months. Thanks for reading as always and hoped you enjoyed this chapter.I'd love to hear from you, see you soon in the next chapter, kay. *-*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is prepared to love Eren with all his heart and soul. Will he be able to get his happy ending? First comes good news and then comes the bad news. The snake poison first effect has commenced.

She saw the reflection of Levi’s world. A world filled with war and violence.

“It truly is destiny that you have returned to this world for the world you came from is at the brink of destruction. The supernatural will go into hibernation and the humans will build their empire. That empire will soon be a place where both god and god demons become worshiped.”

“Gumiho’s power are said to be powerful, but if they are away from their shrines it makes it easier for them to lose their ability.”

Vega moved away from the reflection pool. “The child will be born soon. Once he is born, it will only be a matter of time before I’ll strike my finishing touch.”

A knock on the door was heard coming from the other side.

It was dawn, Levi stood outside of Eren’s bedroom. He reached for the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open. He found Eren asleep on his bed. His breath regulated as he seemed in deep sleep. 

Levi walked over to him. He then kneeled down besides the mattress and took Eren’s hand in his. 

“Eren, I’m sorry….” 

Levi felt guilty for even thinking for a moment that he wanted to be together with Erwin. 

“Mmm,” Eren mumbled as he turned his head to the side. 

“I just want you to know that I do want to be with you, so please don’t be hurt. I didn’t dismiss you because I don’t love you. In fact, I’m scared of showing you my true self.”

Levi whispered, before closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his hips. He instantly knew something was wrong. 

“Eren, Urghn H-hey Eren!” He tried shaking Eren awake, before losing strength. He fell to his side holding his stomach. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

Eren groaned as he woke up, before realizing what was going on. He scrambled off the bed to get to Levi’s side.  
 _  
‘Why does it hurt so much?!’_ He pleaded silently.

Levi could barely hear Eren’s panicked voice as he passed out. “Levi!!”

When Levi opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was lying on Eren’s bed. Eren was holding his hand.

Mikasa and Hange were also in the room with them.

“…What happened?”

“You passed out Levi. We were really worried about you.”

Mikasa and Hange looked relieved to see him awake.

“Can you sit up or…?” Eren asked, glancing over at Hange and Mikasa.

“My babies…. Are they ok? Just before I passed out, I felt a sharp pain.” Levi tried to shift and sit up but found he couldn’t feel strength in his legs. Eren helped Levi sit up as he propped pillows and made him feel comfortable.

“W-what’s going on?” Levi felt alarmed as he stared at them for an explanation.

“Levi, we had to perform the ritual on you before the full moon, otherwise it would have been too late.”

“You mean…”

“Yes, we got Ellen and Riren out of your body. They were hurting you and in the process were inflicting pain to one another.” Hange explained.

“Are they ok?” Levi asked worried.

“They are fine. Sleeping at the moment. Right now, what matters most is that you recover Levi.” Mikasa answered. She placed a hand on the bed.

“You lost mobility of your legs, and it seems healing process is slow. Just get some rest, we’ll take care of your children.”

“Please, bring them to me. Please,” Levi whimpered.

Hanged nodded, “Ok.”

Hange and Mikasa left the room leaving Eren alone with Levi.

“Levi, I was so worried about you.” Eren said in a trembling voice. He looked slightly relieved, yet a hint of stress was still present.

“Eren, were they telling me the truth?”

“…Yes, but they didn’t want to tell you that one of the babies’ heart had stopped beating…but they are ok now.”

“Thank you for telling me. I’m so glad to know Ellen and Riren, our babies, are alright.” Levi let tears run down his cheeks. 

“I felt something. It felt wrong. And it hurt so much.” Levi whispered turning to stare into Eren’s teal green eyes.

“My body was rejecting them. I’m horrible!” Levi clenched his eyes shut.

“You weren’t! Don’t think that for even a second.”

“Levi, I know this isn’t the best time, but I wanted to give this to you.” Eren said taking out an engagement ring. He gently slipped the ring on Levi’s finger. 

Levi smiled through his tears. “Please, just hold me. That is all I ask.”

“Of course, I won’t ever let you be alone. Your pain is mine to share.” Eren said embracing Levi.

The door creaked open and Hange walked inside. She was carrying a big orb, the size of a glass ball. Mikasa was carrying the other orb.

“Here they are.” Hange hands over one of the babies to Levi.

Levi received the baby fox with open arms. He holds the orb close to him.

Mikasa motions over to Eren and hands the other baby to the father. Eren holds the orb, a soft smile on his face.

That day, Eren couldn’t help but feel the happiest person on the planet. Somewhere deep down in his heart, he believed that Levi and his children would be alright. He really wanted to believe the danger was over and soon happiness would be blessed upon them.

To Levi, it did not matter to him that he could not use his legs. He knew that everything would be ok, he truly believed that. To him, what matter most was that his children were alive and healthy.

The support Eren showered him was sincere and heartwarming. He would never forget how much Eren has done and given to him. 

That night for the first time, they truly felt like a family as both parents held their children blessing them with the ultimate gift of love.

The gentle sleeping breath of Ellen and the first baby cry of Riren would definitely give their parents both strength and happiness to overcome any challenges life gave them.

\--------

Armin having heard what had happened immediately left his work behind and went to see Eren and Levi. When he arrived, he got the story details from Mikasa before stepping inside Eren’s room where he found Eren opening the balcony doors.

“Hey Armin… so you heard what happened?” 

“Yes, how is he doing?”

Eren shook his head. “He can’t move his legs, paralyzed it seems.”

“Is Levi in his room right now?” Armin asked looking around.

“Yes, he’s in his room. Our children are with him.”

Eren and Armin stepped outside to the balcony. The fresh air made Eren feel much better. 

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear your children are doing well. Mikasa informed me what happened.”

“Yeah, I am too. Hey Armin, I can’t help but wonder if that snake bite had anything to do with this incident.”

“Yes, I agree with you. Levi being paralyzed probably also has something to do with it. I did some research and the only thing I was able to find in the history archives is that Hebi clan had an enchanted spell that is passed down through generations. There was no further information, but hearing that Levi is alive must mean that the spell has failed.”

“I do hope you are right, Armin.” 

Eren glanced at his best buddy, friend. Armin smiled back. “Don’t worry, I will let you know if I find anything new. This incident won’t be overlooked.”

“No it won’t. I called Erwin to escort Annie out of my house. She came to me this morning and told me that she had been the one to let someone from the Hebi clan go past the barrier. She may not be a conspirator, but she still broke her loyalty to me. I am sending her away.”

“Eren, why would she confess her actions to you? Don’t you think it has anything to do with the Hebi clan’s trap?”

“Doubt it.” Eren answered thinking about how stressed and upset Annie had looked. 

“Ok, but I still think it’s better to not let your guard down.”

“I won’t.” Eren answered just as he saw Erwin arrive.

“Erwin’s here. Let’s go downstairs.”

“Hmmm,” Armin nodded making a sound of approval.

Going downstairs, they met up with Erwin. Today, Erwin was dressed in official god uniform. He acknowledged Eren and Armin with a head gesture.

“Morning, I have come to retrieve the suspect. I have received your report, Eren. We will now be taking the woman into our custody.” Erwin spoke before walking into the parlor.

Armin noticed that Annie was standing in the room, frozen. It seemed Eren had used magic to subjugate Annie from any attempts of escaping.

Erwin had his men remove Annie from the house. “The magic will wear off in an hour or so.”

“Hmm, is that so? Very well. Please sign here Eren.” Erwin handed a dismissal slip document to Eren.

Eren signed the paper without any hesitations, noticing Mikasa standing on the stair steps watching what was transpiring.

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” Erwin took the document in his hands, before dismissing himself.

“…Is it just me or is Erwin acting too formally. Did something happen between you two?”

“Yeah, but I’ll tell you later Armin. I want to go see Levi and my children now.”

“Mmm, ok.” Armin nodded before adding. “Hey, I’m going to go with Erwin. I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Got it. See you later.”

“Bye Mikasa,” Armin said before leaving to catch up with the War God.

“Come on Mikasa,” Eren said calling out to the female nine tail fox demon.

Mikasa looked over to Eren, before following him. It seemed that Annie had kept her word in the end. She still couldn’t help but feel bad for her. Annie didn’t deserved any sympathy from her, especially after what she had done to Levi.

“Will they be giving her a severe punishment?” She heard herself speaking aloud.

“Yeah, they will, but it won’t be extreme. If it were up to me, I would have her frozen forever in that piece of ice.”

“…” Mikasa stayed silent. She didn’t know how to respond to Eren or if she should share that Annie had turned herself in- Annie having known the consequences- for her sake.

“Hey…” Eren started but paused noticing Sasha running towards them.

“Eren, Eren!”

“Sasha, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Eren bombarded her with questions, as Sasha stopped in front of Eren, out of breath.

“It’s your fiancée. Hange told me to tell you that he is standing.” 

“What, is that true?!” Both Mikasa and Eren exclaimed, not wasting any time and heading over to where Levi resided.

The door would have slammed open if it wasn’t for the fact that Hange was standing nearby the doorway, holding the door encouraging them to come inside.

Levi was standing nearby the children’s crib. He looked over to them, noticing the overwhelmed expression on their faces.

“Come on, wipe those tears away. I did tell you that everything would be ok.”

Eren smiled and nodded. 

“You say things like that, but five days of worrying for you is still five long days for me.” Mikasa murmured with a smile.

“It’s good to see you with so much energy again.”

“Hey, I’m still recuperating, but yeah it feels good to be out of that bed.”

Eren approached Levi and placed a comforting hand on Levi’s back. “I’m glad for you, but still you shouldn’t force yourself. Please take things at a calm pace, so you may have a steady recovery.”

“Hmm, of course. Help me get back to bed, ok.” 

Eren carefully walked Levi back to the bed mattress. Levi sat down on the mattress, letting Eren rub one of his hands over his leg. It was one of the massages that Eren had been giving Levi since he lost mobility. Somehow, it soothed him.

“Hey since we’re all here gathered together, I’d like to announce that there’s been a change of plans.”

“Plans? What do you mean?” Hange asked, confused.

“Well, Levi and I wanted to get married, but since it hasn't happen because of everything that's been going on. I had gone ahead and moved the date for the end of this month.”

“I thought… I didn’t think… You mean, you would have married me even if I was paralyzed? I can’t believe it. Seriously, what did I do to deserve such a wonderful person like you to be by my side?” Levi muttered as he hugged Eren.

”of course, nothing but your happiness matter to me the most. Since, you seem to be recuperating, it looks like Mikasa after all gets the chance to walk you down the aisle.”

“Congratulations! I’m happy for the both of you.” Hange clapped her hands gently, so as to not wake up the children.

“Same here. Congratulations.” Mikasa said, heartfelt.

“Thank you, Eren, my one and only brat!” Levi hugged Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments as always are appreciated. Thanks everyone for reading! Until next time, chapter fourteen is going to be intense.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Finally had time to write again and update a new chapter! Yay! Anyways, as always thank you guys for reading and for leaving lovely comments about my fanfic. <3 
> 
> So without further ado, please enjoy this chapter~ *Warning this one has smut content _> 3_ and lots of fluff.*
> 
> \-------------

The next two weeks were really hectic getting preparations ready for the wedding. The first thing they did was find a venue.

After spending time looking through pamphlets of the wedding halls, chapels and outdoor venues Levi decided that he would like the ceremony to take place in an old castle over the seas. He thought long and hard about choosing the venue. He wanted to choose a venue that was not common.

“I want a small wedding. We can only invite close people. This way it can make the day even more special,” Levi had demanded.

Eren remembered clearly his mate’s happy expression. And so, he went and found a castle over the seas from Maria. The French castle was a European style located on the grounds of a beach. 

The chapel inside the castle would be decorated with candles around the altar and hydrangeas on the side of the pews leading down the aisle. 

The reception party would be an indoor garden party in the castle. It would have its banquet of food and its music for the dance floor.

After the venue preparations were complete, the invitations were prepared and sent out. With the day approaching closer, Levi and Eren decided to go out to a boutique and buy the wedding outfits.

Once inside the wedding boutique, Levi had Eren pick out the dress for his female version. They went for a white, instead of a pink because Levi refused to wear that color for his wedding. Eren would also be wearing the same color to match the bride. It would have been nice if he could have worn a traditional wedding kimono, but kimonos were rare in this world and so he would be wearing a dress instead.

Her bouquet would be made by Eren himself. He would collect flowers from the guests on the wedding day and tie the flowers together with a ribbon. Each flower would hold the blessing happiness of others given to them.

As they walked around the town heading back home, Eren invited Levi out to dinner. So now here they were, sitting across from each other in a table. They have a delicious meal in the restaurant.

After eating, Eren notices that Levi is very quiet, so he decides to talk to her.

“Is something worrying you, Levi?” He asks reaching out for her hand. Tonight, Levi is wearing an asymmetric blue dress with a yellow ribbon around her waist.

“….Oi, you don’t always have to think that I’m worrying over something, Eren.” Levi answered allowing Eren to link their fingers together. An engagement ring was on her hand.

“Haha, you’re right. It’s just that I have a feeling that I’m going to have to chase you on our wedding day because you would be trying to run away from it. Or am I wrong?” Eren said teasing, having seen how Levi had interacted with him when choosing their clothes for the wedding. Levi had been hesitant about buying a dress.

“Sorry to disappoint, but that’s not going to happen brat. Actually, I was thinking what type of married life do you imagine we will have?”

“A pretty normal one. It’s more about enjoying day to day lives happily together that matters most. I’d like to have a family with my wife making dinner for me when I get home from missions. It sounds nice and simple, and it might be good to stop being pampered by others. Sometimes, my role as punishment ayakashi god gets tiring. So playing with the children and teaching them how to read sounds like the ideal family to me. My parents were almost never around when I was a child. I’d like to change that.”

Levi nodded hearing Eren out and liking what she was hearing. It sounded nice, and she really liked the idea of having those women move elsewhere, maybe attend some other god or something. 

“I really like your idea of an ideal family.” Levi said, smiling lightly. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“So umm, how are our children doing? I haven’t seen much of Hange or Mikasa around. I’m assuming there taking care of you and our babies.” Eren said, imagining that he wouldn’t be able to ever see Levi have a round stomach carrying his children. But, still that didn’t stop him from the possibility of wanting to have more children.

“Yes, they are.” Levi squeezed his hand gently. “Would you like to visit my room, tonight?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Eren nodded. 

“Actually Eren, I wanted to make a request. I want to get married as a man with you. I was born as a male and I would like it very much to be one when I get married.” Levi said, averting his stare. Honestly, it still worried him that Eren preferred him as female, but that night Eren was discussing with Erwin had told him otherwise. 

“That sounds fine with me. Is that why you were hesitant about your wedding dress? You weren’t sure if you wanted to wear one? We can go back to the shop and get you something better. I think you’d look dashing in a tuxedo.”

“Oi, you actually don’t have a problem with that?” Levi asked, her eyebrows furrowing. 

“Nope, it’s fine. I already talked with my parents, telling them the truth. I think what you want is what matter the most to me.” Eren said with a nod.

“You got to be fucking kidding me and here I was wondering how I was going to break that news to you.” Levi said, releasing a mirthful laughter.

“Well we’re both fucking in love with each other, right?” Eren said teasing as he joined her laughter.

“Yeah, we are. Come on let’s go.” Levi replied shyly, as she stood up from her chair. 

Once arriving at the mansion, they both headed upstairs.

“Wait Eren, before we go visit the children. I was wondering if we could speak about something very personal in your room. That is if you don’t mind.”

“No, of course I don’t mind. Alright then let’s go over here.”

Upon entering Eren’s bedroom, the atmosphere between them seem to change.

“What is it that you want to discuss?”

“I was Erwin’s lover in my former life wasn’t I,” Levi said bluntly.

Eren stared at him in shock. “How do you know about that?”

“I overheard your conversation with Erwin. Besides, I have been having dreams about my past life. And now depending, on how you answer my questions might even determine if we will go through with this wedding.”

Levi, don’t let our past break us apart, please.” Eren embraced Levi, holding him close. 

“I’m not going to. I never intended to shitty brat. Now stop being scared. I’m not going to go running to be in Erwin’s arms.” Levi said, patting Eren’s back.

“Then why did you say that?”

“I only said it because I wanted to see your reaction and because…” Levi paused as he pulled away from Eren.

He lifted the sleeve from his shoulder revealing that he no longer had a star on his skin. “Your marking has faded and we have stopped being mates a while back now I would think. If I didn’t want to be with you, I would have already left back to my world, don’t you think?” Levi said, earnestly.

Eren sighed feeling relieved to hear Levi say those words. 

“Thank goodness, you scared the shit out of me for a moment there.” Eren said holding Levi from the shoulders. “As for the mate marking, it’s as you said. It has vanished, but it hasn’t disappeared. You are still my mate. I’m just so relieved to hear you say that you won’t leave me.”

“Why did it vanish Eren? Is it because…” 

“The reason for that it’s because we haven’t mate bonded in a really long time. But, I understand that you don’t want to have a sexual relationship with me. You don’t want our relationship to be based on that and I accept it.”

“I’m glad you understand and that you have had patience with me.” Levi said, pressing his forehead against Eren’s.

“Actually, lately I’ve been having naughty dreams about you.” Levi whispered nearing his lips.

“How about we save the real thing for our wedding night.” Eren chuckled before pressing a kiss on Levi’s soft one. It was a light, endearing kiss.

“I don’t think a little foreplay would hurt now and then, you know.” Levi teased as he pulled his lips away. 

“Do you want to do dirty things with me, then?” Eren offered playfully, with a laughter.

“Sure, why not.” Levi said taking his offer seriously. He stood up, before hoisting Eren over his shoulder and carrying him to the bed. He threw Eren on the bed, before he climbed on the bed, as the bed creaked making a soft sound with the sudden weight on the mattress.

Eren was surprised to say the least not having expected this to happen.

Levi moved to sit on top of Eren’s hips.

“I have noticed that you never mention me by my female name Lavinia and always call me Levi whether I’m a woman or a man.” Levi said, his fingers unbuttoning Eren’s shirt.

He lifted his hand to brush Levi’s hair. He then snapped his fingers and started removing their clothes with magic. “I like to call you Levi because it suit you better than the name Lavinia. Though I must admit that both names sound beautiful on you.”

Levi yelped instantly trying to cover himself, “Hey I didn’t give you permission to remove my clothes.”

Eren found him to be amusing, but did as his mate requested. He left the dress on him.

“I don’t like it when you use your magic on me.” Levi grumbled. 

He ignored that Eren was now partially naked. Though he was glad to have that underwear removed from him, the material having been bothering him since he didn’t have breasts to fill in the breast cup of the bra.

“You’re always so much fun to tease.” Eren lifted himself with his arms and pecked Levi’s lips with a kiss.

“Hey, no more of these soft kisses. I want a real one.” Levi grazed his teeth on his bottom lip.

“Oh, so you want one with tongue then?” Eren’s hand held Levi’s chin.

“Mmm, maybe.” Levi’s grey eyes were dancing. He allowed Eren to bring their faces closer. Levi could feel he was sitting on top of Eren’s flaccid dick. 

Levi grinded his dress against him, before pressing his lips firmly on Eren. 

Eren licked his lower lip with his tongue, before pushing inside of Levi’s cavern mouth. It was warm and moist. His tongue slowly tangled with Levi’s as he teased him. He felt Levi pant and moan as he tantalizingly sucked on his wet tongue. “Nnn,”

Levi’s hands moved lower and lifted the dress up above his thighs. He could feel himself getting an erection as his dick swelled up. One of his hands held his dick as he gently pumped himself, while playing with Eren’s tongue.

Eren could feel himself getting turned on by the movement Levi provided with his hips. ”Here let me help with that.” His hand moved to join Levi’s. He palmed Levi’s warm flesh, slowly massaging the balls, his fingertips caressing them and giving them an occasional tug upwards while moving his mouth to suck on Levi’s bare neck.

“Shit, are you sure you don’t have experience with men?” Levi mumbled heatedly as he panted wantonly. His moans brought shiver to Eren’s spine.

“I’m sure. You’re the first.” Eren replied back, before moving the sleeves of the dress down. His lips brushed against his collar bone.

“Damn, you’re good.”

Levi felt shivers down his back as Eren’s teeth grazed the areola, before taking one of his nipples in his mouth. He could feel his hand wet as pre-cum leaked out of his dick. 

“Eren…” Levi breathed out loud.

Eren circled his tongue around the small perky nipple in his tongue, while his hand continued to help Levi’s dick reach pleasure. He could feel Levi’s buttock tighten and twitch when his arm would brush against them. 

Levi could feel Eren’s mouth, his hands on his body, but he noticed that he had been neglecting Eren’s own erection. “Eren, rub your dick against my own.” He used his hand that had been holding onto to Eren to press Eren’s swollen and hard dick against his. He placed pleasurable pressure on Eren’s scrotum. 

He heard Eren groan in pleasure encouraging him as he began rubbing their dicks together, allowing Eren’s hand to move to his ass. He could feel his hands grip his butt cheeks. 

“Levi!” Eren panted.

“Eren, I’m close.” Levi muttered as he pressed his face against Eren’s neck. He sucked against the soft flesh. Eren moaned, before moving his hands to touch Levi’s face and bring his mouth over to place another kiss on his mouth.

“Ha, I’m coming…” Levi cried out as his lips closed around Eren’s tongue. He felt his dick jerk, before he ejaculated white come over Eren’s dick and his hand. He could feel the come splatter against his stomach and near the hem of his dress. He squeezed on Eren’s dick and smeared the warmth of his cum on his soft flesh.

“Ahhh, shit. Levi, don’t…” Eren called out, before he felt himself release, too. His cum splattering on his abs and stomach. 

After catching their breath and regulating the pace of their heartbeats, Eren stood up to go get a wet towel and clean them up. 

After cleaning themselves and wrapped up in between the sheets, Levi snuggled against Eren. “Mmm, that felt good.”

“You, how long have you been dreaming about this? I didn’t think I had such a perverted husband.” Eren whispered huskily in Levi’s ear.

“I’m not yours just yet. Now come on, let’s get some sleep.” Levi suggested, closing his eyes.

After resting for a bit, they headed to Levi’s bedroom. Inside the room, Mikasa and Hange were there. Near the balcony window stood two cribs, where each child rested peacefully in slumber.

Levi went over and whispered something to Mikasa and Hange.

“Come closer, Eren.” Levi motioned over to him. 

Eren approached them. He looked at one of the balls of light. “Is this one Riren or Ellen?” He asked.

Hange stared amused at them, before Mikasa pulled her away to give Levi and Eren alone time with their children. “But, I want to watch them interact!” Hange whined. “No, not tonight.” Mikasa chided, as they walked out of the room.

“How about you find out on your own? Look closer.” Levi said, before he made his nine-white tails become visible. His long female hair had been replaced for his short under cut hair. He reached out and held one of the orbs to him. He started humming to his baby.

“Mmm,” Eren meanwhile focused on the orb sitting inside the crib. It was then that he saw the appearance of the baby, it was a girl. She was small and had short black hair. She was sucking her thumb while sleeping peacefully. Her breathing rhythm brought tears of happiness to Eren’s eyes. 

“Wow, she’s already grown so much. She looks like a seven month old baby, which would make sense since the difference of time took place for them.” Eren said reaching out, wishing he could hold Ellen already. But the baby was still inside its orb.

“I suppose they do. I do not know how children look here. There aren’t many small children in your country, are they?”

“Yes, we don’t have many children here in Maria. Trost is known to have the large population of children, though.” 

“Will they have beautiful fox tails like their mother?” Eren wondered, gazing at Levi holding Riren inside his orb. For some reason, he could not make out Riren’s appearance and that worried him.

“Perhaps, they are still too young for me to tell.” Levi said with a hum, before returning Riren to his crib. 

“Now kiss them goodnight…” Levi walked over to sit down on the bed from across the room. He watched as Eren tenderly kissed each orb that held their baby inside, goodnight. He even whispered something to them.

Eren then joined Levi. “Hey, have I told you that you have made me very happy.”

“Yes, you have.” Levi laughed earnestly.

They kissed softly, before deepening the kiss. Levi teased Eren with his tongue making him moan loudly.

“Umm hey, do you think we bothered the children? I hope they didn’t hear anything.” Eren rambled, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“Eren, the children are sleeping. Don’t worry, they didn’t hear a sound, beside you weren’t even that loud. Now shall we get some more rest?” Levi placed his arm across Eren’s chest.

“Alright, goodnight then.” 

Eren then closed his eyes and fell asleep filled with peace and relaxation in his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for my lovely readers, thanks for reading. Please let me know if they are any mistakes. <3

“So…. What’s your favorite color?”

“Really?”

It was an hour after dawn and Eren and Levi found themselves snuggling together in each other’s arms, doing some ‘pillow talk’ as Eren had phrased it.

Eren laughed watching Levi glare playfully at him.

“Hmm, ok. The color of your eyes.”

Eren found himself blushing instantly. “H-hey that’s not fair…”

“Oi, don’t tell me that me saying such things turns you on.”

He could see the smile on his face.

“Of course not!” 

Levi couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at Eren’s reactions. His mate’s face was flushed at his words.

“So…are you typically the type of person who likes to swear a lot?”

“Levi, you know I don’t swear that much since I met you. I still do it inside my head though, mostly cursing the paperwork and reports I have to send to the department of gods.”

“Ha- sounds about right.” Levi nodded, his hair brushing against Eren’s collarbone. He could hear the soft rhythm of Eren’s heartbeat.

“How about you?”

“From time to time I find myself doing it. Cursing comes naturally to me, but it doesn’t mean I’m a swearing machine. Is that a sufficient answer for you?”

“Hahaha- yeah sounds like something Levi would say.”

“Shall we go back to sleep some more.” Levi mutters as he places a kiss on Eren’s chest.

“M’kay…but first just want to tell you something.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Remember when we were separated and I couldn’t travel back to your world realm? Well, I know this is going to sound seriously sugarcoated but I wrote you like a ton of letters. Some are letters of my love for you, while others are just me talking about my day and how I wondered you were fairing and if you were mad at me….hahaha when you first arrived to my world, I was thinking of giving them to you as proof of my sincerity, but I was just so embarrassed that I had Armin hide them for me.”

“….”

“I wonder what happened to them…. L-levi??”

Eren shifted about the makeshift of pillows and bed sheets still holding Levi against him. He noticed Levi’s eyes were closed. “Huh, guess you fell asleep.”

He found he didn’t mind at all knowing Levi was still recuperating from the snake's poison bite.

“Sweet dreams, baby.” Eren murmured to himself, closing his eyes.

Levi peeked an eye open, feeling his cheeks and neck burn up hearing Eren's sweet words. He smiled to himself thanking the gods for blessing him with a wonderful companion like Eren. He then closed his eyes and lets himself drift to sleep feeling extremely tired.

Hours later he found himself awake again.

“Eren, quickly wake up!”

Eren heard Levi’s voice filled with excitement, which was rare. Levi was usually more solemn.

He opened his eyelids revealing bleary teal colored eyes. He adjusted to the sunlight streaming into the room. He then became more alert, when he heard a soft fussy noise. He sat up and looked to where the babies’ cribs was located. 

He found Levi there holding a baby in his arms. It wasn’t an orb. The baby’s legs kicked lightly in the air. Levi looked over to Eren. 

“Come hold your child, Eren.” 

Eren stood up and walked over to Levi. He reached over and took the baby into his arms. The baby boy looked up at him with such innocence. 

“He’s precious.” Eren whispered.

The baby smiled at Eren and laughed in joy. Riren reached out his hand to Eren’s face. Eren brought the baby closer allowing the baby’s hand to press against his cheek. Riren babbled nonsense as he seemed to be trying to communicate with Eren.

“I think he knows you’re his dad. Funny huh,” 

Levi had picked up Ellen from her crib, cradling in his arms. Ellen was pressed against Levi’s chest. Her small hand was holding the pinkie finger of Levi’s hand. She was also making fussy noises as she stared at Levi in contentment.

“When did this happen?”

“Just moments ago, I think. Their soft cries woke me up.”

“Huh, you know seeing them like this make me feel so content.”

“Yeah, same here. I was worried you know. I thought maybe they would forever stay encased in their orbs, especially after that poison attacked them.”

“Yeah, but look at them now Levi. They look so happy. Our strong children at last have come to greet us.”

“Y-yeah,” Levi smiled staring at Ellen, before glancing at Riren. 

Eren leaned over to press his forehead against Levi’s.

“Say, Levi do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

Eren’s face is at kissing distance making Levi feel flustered. He smiled and then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“I love you.”

“Umm, yeah me too.” 

Eren pulls his face away from Levi’s. He tilts his head to the side and smiles mischievously. “You know, I’m way ahead on the tally score. You hardly ever say I love you.”

“Y-yeah, well it’s obvious that I feel the same way. Besides…it’s embarrassing.” Levi answers, honestly.

“Hahaha, ok.” 

_I love you, Eren. I will forever love you._ Levi thought while glancing at his children. He wished he could tell Eren how he feels without becoming a stuttering, blushing mess.

The babies gurgled and made content noises, happy to be together with their parents.

“I should probably tell Hange and Mikasa about this wonderful news.”

“Yeah, but just for a moment longer let it just be us four together, okay?”

Levi nodded, “Ok.”

When Eren laughed, his chest vibrated. Riren snuffled and whined unhappily. Eren held his breath having realized that Riren was falling asleep and he had disturb him. Levi watched as their boy made a content expression as his fists unclenching and clenching against Eren’s chest.

Eren looked relieved. “Parenting is never easy.”

“Do you really think we can do this?” 

Levi doubted for a moment remembering his childhood.

“No parents think they can at the beginning, but I think in a way it’s a learning process. Sure we may not know what we’re doing in the beginning, but if we become aware of our mistakes, I think we’ll be able to form a wonderful relationship with our children.”

“Yes, you’re right. What these children need is us. They need their fathers, he need you.” Levi pressed his lips to smother his laughter. Levi looked down to stare at both Ellen and Riren. Eren didn’t know what he was thinking but he could guess. The babies looked identical to their fathers- same black curls, same nose, and same lip shape. Definitely same smile.

And so that morning they spent together taking care of their babies. They alternated the tasks of feeding and changing the babies into some baby clothes. Levi taught Eren how to feed the children some milk. Since they were gumiho newborns, they also needed to feed through their parent’s energy. Eren found out that a couple of kisses on the forehead did the trick.

Within a couple of hours, the babies were looking older. It worried Eren seeing the babies growing so fast, but Levi assured him that it was normal.

They went out to the garden for a little while together for a stroll when Eren had to leave Levi and the children for half an hour when Armin arrived with news from the heavens.

Levi and the babies inside their stroller stood under the shade of a tree.

“Hmm… wonder what those two are talking about?” Levi muttered to himself.

He watched as Eren laughed while talking with Armin who constantly had a hand on Eren and was smiling widely. Levi knew they were really good friends and he knew that he had nothing to worry about. Still he couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy. 

_Eren and Armin are really such good friends and it shows how much they care for one another…._ Levi’s thoughts trailed off when he felt a nausea of weakness overtake him again. 

He leaned against the tree trunk for support. He looked down at his beautiful children watching them play with the fallen leaves, scattered flower petals, and even butterflies mingling close by. They seemed to be enjoying themselves with the wonders of Eren’s world.

_I wonder if I should tell Eren that I have a hard time transforming into my female or gumiho self. It’s like my powers are being drained from me…it could be the effects of the bite or it might be a sign that I have to return back to my realm. Erwin did warn me._

“Hey Levi, are you okay?”

Eren’s voice brings him back from his void in a start.

“Eren, yeah I’m fine.”

Levi moved away from the tree and joined Eren’s side. Armin watched them out of the corner of his eyes, before staring at the children. “Your children are beautiful. I’m glad to know they are brimming with good health.”

“Can I hold them?”

“Yeah, go ahead… just be careful with them.”

“Of course.” Armin smiled as he lifted Ellen out of the stroller seat.

“Say Levi, so I was talking with Eren about the wedding preparations and I just wanted to let you know everything seems to be set in order. I brought with me the approval seal and found a god willing to perform the ceremony for you two.”

Levi nodded listening to Armin deciding to push back his doubts of returning back home.

It was evening when Hange and Mikasa came to visit them in Levi’s bedroom. They also assured Eren that it was normal for a baby gumiho to develop faster when Eren voiced his concerns.

“I don’t think they’ll be speaking until three months from now. They already look like seven month old babies. Hmm, but they don’t have any teeth yet…” Hange was holding Ellen as the baby sat on her lap. One of her fingers inspecting the child’s mouth.

Ellen stared at Hange in curiosity, before smiling and making a sound of amusement.

“Well, isn’t she a sweetie.” Hange mumbled staring at the baby in joy.

“Hey, I want to hold her too.” Mikasa inquired as she leaned next to Hange.

She poked Ellen’s cheek, making the baby gurgle in laughter again.

Levi was cradling Riren in his arms. Riren was sucking on the head of a little horse toy in his hands. He was staring at Eren, with a mirthful stare. Eren smiled down at his baby.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of staring at them. They are both so precious. You’ll see Levi, we’re going to be the best parents ever to these children.”

“I’m sure we will.” Levi smiled, before leaning in to place his head on Eren’s shoulder. Riren stopped sucking on the toy and let out a spit bubble from his mouth. He looked really content being supported by Levi’s bicep arms.

Ellen laughed as Hange tickled her then made a grab for her fingers. Seeing the children so contently certainly made one forget about the outside world and its problems.  


Eren reached out a hand to run through his child’s hair.

Riren cheered and reached out his hands to clap against Eren’s cheeks.

“Mmm, wow he’s strong. It might even leave a bruise.” Eren said amused letting Riren hold his pinky finger. His finger curled into the baby’s palm as Riren held on to him.

“Oi, he definitely inherited his strength from me.” Levi grinned, joking.

“Haha, yeah I think you may be right.” Eren quipped.

He then focused his attention to Riren who let out a small yawn.

“Hi Riren. It’s me your daddy. I love you so much and I will always be there to protect you. You can count on that. I will always be there for you and so will your mom….dad.”

“Mom’s fine Eren. I don’t really mind, they can call me either way and so can you.” Levi assured, staring at the wonderful family and friends he was blessed with.

“Hey Levi, I think we should put the children to bed. They look sleepy.”

“Mmm, ok.”

Eren stood up first and picked up Ellen from Mikasa’s arms. He then carried his baby girl to the crib. Levi followed after him.

Hange and Mikasa watched as the parent’s rocked the crib and looked after the babies as they started falling asleep to the sound Levi humming a lullaby.

“In my honest opinion, I think they already make the best parents. Ah, I can’t wait for the many excitements and adventures these children with bring to us.” Hange said in a hushed energetic voice.

“I think so too.” Mikasa smiled, watching her brother and Eren holding hands.


	16. Chapter 16

It felt like everything had been fast forward. One minute, he was holding Ellen changing her diaper while Eren fed Riren a bottle of milk and the next he found himself sitting in a waiting room.

Levi went to stand in front of a mirror. He was wearing a snow white dress.

“It looks very good on you.” Mikasa complimented from where she sat. 

The dress had a bit of lace, ruffles and pearls sewn on the white cloth. The embroidery details catch the light in a beautiful way.

“Thank you Mika.” 

“In the end, I really wanted to get married in a dress. It really goes well with Eren’s tuxedo, you know.” 

He walked over and picked up the mount where his vows he wrote for Eren were placed. Soon they would be exchanging vows and finally be together forever.

“Eren will definitely be a wonderful husband to you.” Mikasa says as she fixes the back of the dress. The train of the dress is transparent and long reminding her of snow white fox tails. Levi fixes the veil over his short undercut hair. 

“I think I’m ready.”

Levi knew his children were in good care as Hange and Isabel had taken the babies ahead with them. Eren’s sister looked ecstatic to have the children in her arms.

Meanwhile, Eren stood at the front of the door. He felt nervous as he waited for the arrival of Levi. Armin came over to stand beside him.

“Eren, it’s almost time. How about you start collecting the flowers from our guests? That way, the bouquet for Levi can be prepared when he arrives.

“Y-yeah, good idea. Thanks Armin.”

Eren made his ways over to his guests. Deities of the sky, sea, health, agriculture and chthonic deities congratulated him and presented him with a flower to add to the bouquet he was arranging. 

Soon he reached where Hange, Isabel, Farlan, his mother Carla and his father Grisha sat on the pews. Ellen and Riren were also there, dressed in the most adorable clothing attire for the wedding.

Isabel handed over her flower to Eren, giving a kiss on the cheek. “Today’s the big day brother. I just want to wish you happiness with your new family.”

“Thanks,” Eren nodded. 

Hange and Isabel each took turns passing the children to Eren as he placed a kiss on their temple, and took the flower from them.

“This is such a joyous day. I am entrusting Levi to you, Eren.” Hange says, clapping Eren on the shoulder.

“Yes, of course.”

“I am so happy that we get to be here with you to celebrate this day.” Carla sniffles with a smile on her face.

“Come here, mom.” Eren says as he hugs his mother as she returns the hug. She is one of the many witness that knows how much Eren deserves his happiness.

“Come on, son. Get up there, it won’t be long now.” Grisha pats Eren’s back. Eren pulls away from his parents and gives his thanks before he heads up the altar. Armin and one of the Titaness arrange the flowers as Eren ties the ribbon around the stems binding them together, collecting the bouquets of flowers together.

Mikasa and Levi leave the room, after hearing the sound a bell tolling. They get to the chapel and Mikasa opens the door before escorting her brother down the carpet aisle leading to the altar.

Close friends and family are sitting on the pews, joining this wonderful celebration.

Eren is standing there wearing a white tuxedo. Seeing how lovely and handsome he looks, cheers up Levi instantly. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. He could feel his heart beating so fast, it might just burst. When Levi looked into his eyes, he noticed that Eren was only staring at him. It really felt like time had stopped as they looked at each other.

“The dress looks really good on you.” Eren seemed to mouth as Levi read his lips.

Eren watches as Levi walks down the aisle. His hand held out for him to take. Levi takes his hand as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, making him happy. When Levi’s hand was in his own, he pulled Levi into an embrace. Levi could feel himself wrap up in strong arms.

“Umm Eren... People are… watching.” Levi whispered feeling fluster.

He tries to step away from him, but Eren just embraces him tighter. He eventually lets him go. Eren bends over and Levi can feel his warm breath on his ear. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t take my eyes off you.”

Eren then holds out his arm for Levi to take. Levi nods feeling his face red as he slips his arm around his.

The ceremony proceeds and goes smoothly. The god getting them married then asks them to pray.

They both kneel down together in front of the cross. Holding his hands up to his chest as he looks up…

A brilliant light flows in through the stained glass windows following the white feathers that come falling the ceiling.

_‘I pray for to be besides Eren like this forever, united.’_

Levi prays from the bottom of his heart to the cross.

Then, they finally get to the exchanging of the vows. Eren speaks first.

“I knew we were meant to be together since the first time we met. We started with a very different beginning no one would imagine but we have been through obstacles together and will continue to do so…..I love all your cute facial expressions Levi, you are also very dedicated and resilient person…..and with our union I will make sure to cherish all of you.”

“…I vow to take Levi as my husband and support him as his lawfully wedded husband, till death do us part.”

His calm voice penetrates all the way to Levi’s heart. He feels so happy hearing Eren saying those things that he feels the pinprick of tears start to well up in his eyes.

The vows Levi reads are straight the mount, but the words he can’t say, he expresses them with his voice.

“….I vow to support you Eren, as much as I can. Let’s live a life full of happiness. Someone once told me, if he makes you happy, don’t let go of it, no matter what anyone says. 

Today, I am the happiest I’ve ever been right now. From now on let’s protect our family together.”

Eren blushes as he hears Levi’s heartfelt and honest words.

“…I vow to take Eren as my husband and support him as his lawfully wedded wife, till death do us part.”

“I will now perform the unification seal. Place a hand on this blessed chalice.”

Levi and Eren nod as they each place a hand on the chalice, holding it up together. The deity then calls upon Hera, the goddess of marriage. Her symbol appears on the chalice having met her approval as the chalice fills up with celestial water. 

The deity Helios then places his own seal on the chalice, the guardian of oaths.

“Now drink the offerings that have been placed upon your hands.”

Eren hold the chalice to Levi’s lips as he drinks from it and in return Levi does the same. He watches as Eren’s lips touch the rim of the chalice and he drinks from it.

The chalice is then returned to its rightful pillar.

After the union of the chalice, the next thing that follows is the kiss.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

They both face each other…..Eren gently lifts the veil covering Levi’s face once more. He smiles at him. As Levi looks up at him, he closes his eyes. He can feel Eren getting closer and closer. Levi takes a quick peek to see Eren’s face just about to touch his.

Their lips touch briefly, but with such gentle firmness. The kiss is filled with love for one another as they hear clapping in the background. They both slowly pull away and look back down the aisle.

The suns shines brightly through the many windows lining the walls.

They both gaze into each other’s eyes. Eren then leans and bends down and kisses the ring on Levi’s hand. Levi looks into his eyes.

After the signature proceedings are over, all that’s left is for the two of them to leave. They head towards the doors, arm in arm. Someone opens the door for them.

When they walk outside, their guests are waiting for them holding flower petals.

Everyone lets their flowers fall on them. They shower the couple in flowers as they walk out.

Isabel stares at Levi, incredibly happy for them. Her gaze focuses on the bouquet, Eren had collected flowers from each of the guests before the ceremony and had wrapped them up in a ribbon for Levi. The bouquet had been given to him during the ceremony by Eren.

Levi takes a part of the bouquets he’s holding and hands it over to Isabel. She gladly take the small bundle of happiness with her. She stares at the wonderful gift as she feels Farlan’s hand on her hip. She smiles as she watches them walk away.

There is a reception in the castle garden directly afterwards. They are all enjoying their time together celebrating this joyous day.

“The sun is setting…so how would you like it if we got some pictures with the sunset as the background.” A camera man mentioned.

“Oi Eren, a sunset, I want to take this photo and keep a memory of this day.”

“Alright, let’s do it.”

They both leave the reception and head to the beach not too far away.

“Stand right at the edge of the water and gaze into each other eyes.”

They do just as the cameraman says as Levi looks up to Eren. He admires Levi in his dress, as Eren stands there in his groom’s tuxedo. Eren puts his hand around his waist. Levi puts his arms around his waist as well.

The only thing reflected in his eyes is Levi. Levi stares at him captivated by his beautiful eyes. The cameraman takes a couple of photos satisfied with the footage and then backs away giving them some alone time together.

“You’re so warm Levi.” Eren says as he embraces him.

The breeze of the wind feels nice as the sound of the waves, soothes them.

His hug is gentle yet strong, almost as he’s protecting him like something important to him.

“Eren…?”

“Let me stay like this for just a little bit longer.”

Levi can feel Eren’s heartbeat as the wave’s crash into the shore. His small flame is lit inside his heart. His head filled with sweet thoughts when he thinks about them being together. His sweet breath in his ear completely steals his heart away.

“Eren, you hugged me just like this inside the chapel. Why did you..?”

“I just felt like it. You know Levi, there is just something about you that makes me want to tease you so badly.” Eren grins boyishly.

“Hey! Now don’t go making fun of me.” Levi says remembering how flustered he had felt back then. Levi tries to express anger, but instead he looks embarrassed. They both laugh together feeling content.

“We should head back. Mikasa wants to dedicate a song to us. Don't worry it's nothing dangerous, I promise. We shouldn’t make her wait though.”

“Yeah, I suppose. I don’t mind sharing you with everyone for a little bit more, after all I’ll have all night to show you exactly what I meant when I made my eternal vows to you.”

Levi smiled proactively, “Alright, I can’t wait for you to show me then.

The evening sun is beyond the horizon with the night sky approaching fast.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading.

“M’kay dear, it’s time for his daily revision with the doctor. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave for a moment.” 

The nurse was holding a chart filled with medical information of their patient, Mike Zacharas.

Erwin stood up, his hand still entwined with Mike. “Thank Miki, I’ll let you get to it then.”  
He leaned down and placed a kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead. He then nodded and left the hospital room. He headed to the lounge area and sat down in an empty sofa. 

The hospital ward he was visiting was specifically made for ayakashi gods. It was quiet as they were hardly any gods that ever came to visit the health facility. The staff was amiable and courteous with the war god.

Erwin sighed heavily, before he tucked his head in his arms. He thought about how Rivaille…wait no Levi was now sharing her/his life with Eren. He knew he had no chance of ever getting his past back. When Rivaille had died, their connection as soulmates and the bind of unification had dissolved along with her. He tried to not let it bother him so much really, because he knew that his preoccupations should focus on Mike. The man he was now bonded with, his lover.

When Mike and some of his other subordinate soldiers from his army had gone to visit another parallel dimension, a mysterious power had put Mike into a deep sleep which the doctors liked to refer it as a hibernation. He did not know the causes of such occurrences and now he visited the hospital constantly to check on Mike’s condition.

He’d hold his hand and give him updates on what was happening hoping that he could hear him from wherever Mike’s conscious could be found. 

He had thought to ask for help from one of the other deities, but he held back not wanting to owe any favors to anyone. His pride wouldn’t allow it, he supposed that Zeus was right. He really was a stubborn fool. The last time he ever had a word with Zeus was five years ago.

So now instead of directing himself to the deities or the titans, he often sought the companionship of ayakashi gods. They were fun fellows to hang around, instead of being trapped in the social status of Olympias. 

On his last visit with Latinus, he found out that perhaps some kind of danger might befall upon Eren, but he couldn’t be too ascertain of it. He had done his duty by letting Eren know, but sometimes it was impossible to tolerate Eren’s conduct.

It hadn’t taken Eren but a few hours after their last conversation, before Eren summoned him and had him arrest and take into custody one of his human servants name Annie, who was found to have an alliance with the Hebi clan. A spiteful clan that liked to cause mischievous and disaster and took it upon themselves to use sly trickery to obtain easy money and status quota to increase their ayakashi power.

When he had taken Annie in to a private court martial trial hearing, there she had confessed that the Hebi had promised to make her into an ayakashi and that is why she worked for them, but things slowly changed when she met Mikasa. For Mikasa’s happiness, she turned herself in when the Hebi’s attack on Levi had been successful. She wanted to liberate herself of the guilt from hurting someone Mikasa loved.

Annie’s last words to him were that Levi had been cursed and was slowly being stripped of his demonic power and his nine fox tails. Everything else was still under wraps as he had yet to find any new evidence, not that there was much he could do as the custody for Annie had been passed down to another deity. He had been given order from the top to not report anything of this to Eren. 

Erwin heaved a sigh as he fought the urge to leave the hospital and go warn the happy couple’s impending doom. Today was ‘their’ wedding day and he was not invited. He wasn’t one to go ruin someone’s moment of happiness. He just hoped that everything would work out for Eren and Levi and the people that surrounded them.

As for him, well he was going to leave and go start anew with Mike, elsewhere away from the drama and chaos of gods finding ways to entertain themselves. This world was starting to bore him and right now what he sought for was a new adventure.

Affirming his decision, Erwin made to stand up. He had only taken a couple steps forward as he headed back to Mike’s room when he felt a presence. He watched with indifference as Nanaba walked inside the lounge room accompanied by a familiar person.

Nanaba pushed a strand of their blonde hair to the side. They smiled their enchanting smile glad to see Erwin in good health since their last encounter. Today they wore the Japanese hakama over their red yukata. The obi was tied securely at their back.

“Good afternoon, sir. I have brought you a message from Zeus. Here it is.” Nanaba handed over the envelope.

“Thanks,” Erwin took the letter and read it in front of them. It was but a couple of sentences that brought him good news.

“From the expression on your face, I see that things have gone favorable for you, yes?”

Erwin finally turned his attention to the woman standing before him.

“Petra, you have always been good at reading other people’s emotions.”

“Yes, I suppose that is one of my good virtues. So when will you be departing to the other world, Milord Tokugawa.”

“Now, don’t go calling me that just yet. I’m still Erwin here. As for those plans, sometime today, I just need to get Mike discharged and get transportation ready to bring him along with me.”

“I understand milord.” Petra lowered her head in acknowledgment, before bowing before him to show her respect.

“Thanks to you and Nanaba, I will soon find a way to wake up Mike from his coma. But, we’ll talk about that elsewhere as it is a conversation not for prying ears.”

“Sir, concerning our rewards, will we also get to discuss that with you later this evening?” Nanaba speaks her thoughts out loud.

“Yes, we’ll have plenty of time for that Nanaba. Make yourself comfortable, while I go make final preparations for our departure.”

“Of course, milord.”

“Understood, sir.”

Nanaba and Petra walk over to sit down on the lounging chairs. 

Erwin walks off chuckling to himself, wondering how lucky he was to get his hands on such useful allies. An intelligent titan that came from a poor social class family, but strove to be someone that mattered in history and a nine tail fox demon, who was once a goddess but had her title stripped away from her.

He had to admit to himself, that he lost Rivaille because he had been a coward to stand up from what he believed in and had always followed orders. And what did he get in return? Nothing, absolutely nothing. He wondered if Levi even wondered why his lover was a male this time around. Getting raped and being sexually harassed by that man called ‘king’ is something that he would always carry on his shoulder. So in his new life, he was going to make damn sure that he made history and would stop living in the shadows of overruling kings and their petty rules. His future, his dreams, were much better and significant than what this world offered him. He did not know what awaited its people and the kings that governed this world nor did he care. For the first time, all that mattered to him was what he wanted.

lllllllllllll

The music died abruptly, catching everyone’s attention at the banquet. The hall grew somber as silent whispers from the guests murmured into the air.

“What is going on?”

“What happened to the music?”

“…why does the atmosphere feel ominous?”

The doors opened and King Latinus stepped inside the venue. He walked with a confident air and stood before Eren and Levi.

“My congratulations to the new couple.” King Latinus then spoke again but this time his voice held sarcasm instead of sincerity.

“It seems my invitation never arrived. So I decided to come uninvited.”

“King Latinus, why are you here? There is a reason why you were not invited. Your presence is not wanted.” Eren glowered as he held Levi close to him. He wasn’t about to let this man ruin his happiness.

“Come now Eren, can’t you at least try to show some sympathy to this god? I have showed no ill intentions against this person, my reincarnated daughter Rivaille Lavinuim.”

“He does not need to show you sympathy. You are not welcomed. Leave, before I decided to get serious.” Levi spoke, feeling upset. He felt no sincere or kind feelings for this man. Even if Latinus had been his father in a previous life, this man had no right to ruin his wedding. 

“Do not worry. I will be leaving. I only came to retrieve what belongs to me.”

King Latinus walked towards the center of the floor, before he held out his hand. His hand glowed as he used his power to slow time, causing the people in the room to loose mobility. His power radiating was extremely powerful and impossible to break easily.

Levi felt a strange feeling overtake inside him. _‘What is going on? I can’t move and much less speak. What is this pain?!’_

Eren held on to Levi felt his partner’s body succumbed to weakness. He gritted his teeth. “What have you done? You shouldn’t have done this, now I am pissed.”

Latinus simply smiled angelically. “What are you implying, fake god? I simple left everything up to the march of time. I’ve just been observing peacefully.”

“Regardless of how unimportant you are to me, Eren, I cannot overlook your disrespect.”

Looking at the king’s relaxed face, Eren’s anger explodes.

Levi realizing just how powerless he was, sank to the floor. The second he fell, Eren picked him up, sparks of pain burning Levi as he does.

“Levi, you didn’t do anything wrong. So please don’t belittle yourself.”

Eren and Levi looked at each other until the king’s cold voice echoed in their ears.

“Don’t be so full of yourself. Everything has gone as I planned from the very beginning.” 

Latinus stared them down. Eren glared at the king. “You seriously are twisted.”

“I just thought of a more interesting form of entertainment.” 

Levi couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this.

“I will now give you the opportunity to redeem yourself. If you fall from grace and give up your godhood and become a normal human, I will remove the curse placed on your bride.”

An elegant smile spreads across the king’s face. “I wonder, will you willingly go back to the disgrace that your life was back then. The terror, anger, and despair… Are you really willing to go through that all over again?”

_‘Why? That is just too cruel!’_ Levi thought as he watched Eren.

The proposition the king offered was just too mean, especially knowing about Eren’s past. Eren had once told him that his live had been difficult living as a weak ayakashi and how he thought the world to be an unfair place.

“Meeting you…made me feel like a happier person.” Eren’s words echoed in his head.

If Eren had been human, he probably wouldn’t be who he was now. They would never have met.

So why would the king propose something like this knowing the past life Eren had. It was just too cruel.

“If I were to accept your deal, how can I be sure that Levi will be safe and you won’t go back on your word?”

“I guess the only way to find out is to take the risk.” 

He walked over to the woman named Hange. The woman was holding a young baby in her arms. 

Levi watched in fear as he moved slowly forward in attempt to stop King Latinus from laying a hand on his children. The spell on him however was excruciating painful as the sound of the crackling reached his ears and felt the burning of his skin as he fought against it.

“Levi, trust me and wait for me. I promise, I’ll never, ever let anyone hurt you or our children.”

Eren then managed to overcome the king’s power as he moved across the room and blocked the king from snatching his child.

“Come any closer and I will kill you. I do not care for the consequences. You will not hurt my family.” Eren threatened as he started releasing his forbidden power. A blue fire glow surrounding his body.

Just then an angry wind started rising from the king. “Do you plan on using your power against me?

“Sure.” Eren’s answer was resolute.

“We would attack each other, destroy each other and be reborn as humans.”

“HaHaHaHa, I don’t think you are in your right mind.” The king laughs releasing a terrible, yet beautiful rays of light. The rays of light fly around the room before hitting the floor with a thunderous roar.

Eren takes a deep breath, before a stronger aura appears around him, the power of a god.

Levi could tell by their auras that the king was way more powerful and that if he were to release his full power, the whole room along with the people inside it would be instantly vaporized.

The king raised his hand and without changing his expressing in the slightest, casually throws out an energy ball.

Eren somehow manages to throw off the energy ball off its course as he snaps his fingers. The energy ball exploded on the wall and begins to eat away at the castle’s exterior room.

Eren uses his hands to focus his power into a ball. He winds back with the energy ball and launches towards the king.

Levi’s vision becomes enveloped in a giant explosion as he is forced to shut his eyes against the blinding light.

“…Tch.” Latinus stares at Eren’s eyes seething with a quiet determination. Eren prepared to die, faced off against his king. For an instant Levi saw uncertainty in the face of the king as he gauge Eren’s determination.

“The game ends here.” Latinus raises his hand.

Levi knew that this battle was not his place. It was solely between a god and his king. It was logical to understand, but he was scared of people he loved to get hurt. The party guests although frozen by the king’s spell, he could tell that they were all terrified and scared of getting harmed.

Hange held onto Riren, protecting the child from the power of the blasts.

“Damn it… I guess that power is why you’re the king…” she hears Eren mutter.

Just then, the king’s hand, glowing with power, freezes.

“Ha, you think you have the strength to overpower me. I have never liked you but if you die, it would cause problems for me, too.” King Latinus lowered his voice, before he watched Vega stab Eren.

Vega appeared from behind Eren and used her sword to stab the man she always wanted to ruin. Eren’s expression turned to one of pain as he doubled over and fell down to his knees.

“Vega what did you just do?” King Latinus whispered, not expecting this from her. 

Eren looked over to Levi. Levi had tears running down his cheeks. He had barely moved as the power of stillness was too strong for an ayakashi like him to overcome. Eren hanged his head feeling ashamed. He felt powerless, unable to protect his family.

“Your Highness, Eren must be punished for thinking he could ever kill someone like you.” 

“Come now, don’t cry Levi.” Vega said as she approached the sorrowful man crying.

“If you repent now, I’ll forgive you. I will even use my power to restore your soul.” King Latinus told Eren, before he reached a hand out to caress the baby in Hange’s protective arms. He ignored the glare of the woman. “All I really wanted was a chance to be a part of a family again. I didn’t mean for things to go so far.”

Riren smiled before his small hand patted the king’s hand.

“Do you even mean it?” Eren coughed not knowing if he could really believe him. The king looked sincere and although his kindness was cold it seemed that his intention was never to hurt anyone. If the king wanted anyone dead, he would have already done so.

“So you are the reincarnated version of goddess Rivaille. Mm, you know, since my mother was fond of you and I am doing all of this for her. I have decided that I will give you a chance to choose your destiny.” Vega smiled, cheerfully. She touched Levi freeing him from the king’s magic.

At the same time, Latinus exclaimed in shock. “Vega! W-What the hell is the meaning of this?!”

Vega turned to watch as Latinus made skin contact with the future king. Only the star gods and goddess knew, that the ayakashi gods that were destined to become kings are never meant to touch. A touch from either the present or future king meant the destruction of the past king. Parallel universe worked in tandem and so did magic.

Latinus being an ayashi god serving under Zeus, who hasn’t visited him in over a century, of course hadn’t known about this.

King Latinus’s body disintegrated and soon there was nothing left of him, but dust.

Levi took a shaky breathe as tears ran down his face. It didn’t take him more than a few seconds to run towards where Eren and Riren were. Vega walked behind him.

“Eren, are you ok?!” Levi all but screamed, as he kneeled down and embraced Eren. Eren was looking paler by the second.

With the death of king Latinus, the guests in the room could finally move. Most of them screamed and ran out of the venue in fear of being next on the death list. The only ones that stayed were Eren’s parents Carla and Grisha, Isabel, Farlan, Armin, Mikasa, and Hange.

Hange could finally move and she moved away from Vega startled as she held on to Riren.

“As you can see, King Latinus is dead. He has met his destiny, the end of his reign. This child named Riren is now the future ruler.” Vega spoke as she motioned over to the child in Hange’s arms.

“What exactly is it that you want! Quit with the sermon speech!” Levi spat as he tried stopping the bleeding wound from Eren’s chest as he put pressure on it.  


Vega sighed, despondent. 

“I thought I should let you know. In my premonitions, I see Eren die in your arms and I also see Riren will grow up to take over the previous king’s position. He will be a guide to other gods and bring brightness to this world once more. Of course, he will grow up without a mother or father as his rightful place is in the heavens of Lavinium. A place where neither of you two belong.”

Levi bared his teeth as he growled at Vega. “You are just bluffing. Nothing of what you say is the truth.”

“There are only two paths to choose. The first one is to accept Eren’s impending death and the other choice is to give up your child in exchange for his life.” Vega said as she pointed a finger to Eren.

Eren’s lips were turning a pale blue. He tried speaking, but only blood spilled out from his mouth.

“I will let you make the decision, but do not take too long. He is already dying.” Vega gave a side long glance at both Eren and Levi. It brought her joy knowing that they were suffering.

“This magic sword breaks an ayashaki’s soul, making it almost impossible to recover. However, I have the ability to save him if that is what you wish for.” Vega patted the sword strapped to the hostler on the side of her hip.

“Eren, you will be alright. I promise you.” Levi whispered as he tried using his gumiho power to prolong Eren’s life. He ignored the fact that this spiteful witch had ruined everything, a day that was meant to be filled with joy was slowly turning into a nightmare.

“So what is your choice? Make sure to not have any regrets.” Vega smiled sweetly, already knowing the outcome. The reincarnated goddess would choose to save Eren just like her predictions indicated. 

Hange and Mikasa wanted to tear the bitch to pieces, but knew that precious people’s life were at stake. But, even if they wanted to, Vega’s powerful goddess strength was no match for them.

Levi stood up and faced Vega. His dress was smeared in blood, but he did not care.

“I have made my choice.” Levi started, before he released his gumiho spiritual fire. It wrapped around Vega. “I do not belong to your world, so I don’t have to follow your rules. I will be the one to make my own decisions. I will not choose my husband’s life over my child and I will not forsake my child’s future to a bitch like you.”

“W-what are you doing?! This wasn’t foreseen. I thought I took all of your powers away.” Vega exclaimed, alarmed. The hebi clan had assured her that the spell would seal all of Levi’s gumiho power, but somehow he seemed to have overcome that spell. She had a petrified expression taking a step back with caution, before sprinting off into a run.

“I do not know what you seek out of all of this, nor do I care. So please do me the favor and burn in hell.” Levi muttered darkly. He transformed into a huge white fox demon with nine tails.

The last thing Eren saw before his world went dark was Levi eating Vega. He could hear Armin shouting something but he couldn’t make anything out as he lost consciousness from all the blood loss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Shingeki No Kyojin and its wonderful characters. I do however own this idea and story I wrote.
> 
> Author's note: Hi! It's been a long time, but I'm back with a new chapter. This is the last chapter and then maybe an epilogue if ten readers ask for one in the comments section. ;-) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story and supporting my work. You guys are all the best! Thank you. I'm so happy that I had the chance to write this fanfiction.

OOOOO

“There is not much we can do for him anymore.” Eren’s doctor, who specialized with ayakashi spoke somberly.

“Big bro…H, he’s dying….Nooo!” Isabel cried as she collapsed besides Eren’s bed. She started sobbing, tears soaking her dress.

Riren and Ellen’s crying accompanied Isabel’s voice of pain and anguish.

“It’s okay, sweeties. Don’t cry, smooch.” Levi kissed his beloved babies’ heads. “I love you, please don’t cry anymore. Mikasa and Hange, look over them for me. I’d like to be alone with Eren for moment.” Levi said soothingly as he handed his children over to his dear friends.

“Come on kiddo, let’s go get some fresh air, kay.” Hange patted Ellen as she carried her out, nodding to Levi. Mikasa followed after them carrying Riren.

“Isabel, why don’t you go with them? Besides, Farlan is worried about you. I think you both need each other right now. You have to be strong.” Levi tried comforting Isabel, which seemed to work as her tears lessened.

“O, Okay big bro Levi. Please look after him.” Isabel said standing up with Levi’s help.

“It’s not your time yet, Eren. Fight, I know you can overcome this.” Isabel murmured, before stepping out of the room.

Levi was the only one in the room now. He sighed sadly as he let a couple of tears spill from his eyes. He moved to hold one of Eren’s cold hands taking note of his pale, almost blue lips. He loved this man so much, he would be willing to give everything.

“Eren, listen…”

0 

“Hey did you hear, Hercules and Poseidon are attending today’s banquet ceremony at the summit.”

Apprentices whispered among themselves before glancing at a rare sight. They watched as Armin passed through the doors of Heaven. Walking past the guards, he stepped inside a golden building filled with quiet halls, before soon reaching the doors that would lead him to the throne room.

He knocked on the doors, before the heavy doors opened with a clang. The blonde god then moved to the center of the room, before kneeling down on one knee.

“You have summoned me.”

“Benevolent god, it has been such a long time.”

A tall man wearing white robes sat on his throne.

“Your highness, I am here to plead for forgiveness. Please do not punish Eren or Levi for being involved in killing a star goddess.” Armin expressed with worry.

“Do not fear, there is nothing for me to forgive. Look over there Benevolent Armin,” Zeus motioned his hand towards the field of flowers.

Armin watched in fascination as the figure of a sleeping child Vega appeared before them.

“At a young age, her soul corrupted, but I knew that the only way to save her was to let her corrupted self to be eaten by a power strong enough, equivalent to love. The gumiho named Levi protected his family like a true warrior.”

“As you can see, Vega is still alive. Her corrupted soul is gone and now her innocent soul will once more take its rightful place. As a star child, she is one of my many beloved children, so once more I will bless her life. She will continue to oversee the department of wishes, but this time I would like her to be under your guidance Benevolent Armin.”

“Your highness, you are too kind.” Armin bowed his head, trying to hide his tears of joy. He was so happy that Eren and Levi would not be punished.

“Please raise your head.”

Armin looked up wiping his tears. “If I may ask, will Eren’s life be spared? As you know he is slowly dying.”

“Do not worry, it seems the gumhio has already taken care of it.” Zeus says before he shows Armin a visual of Levi standing before Eren’s deathbed.

They are both standing inside a hospital bedroom, where Armin had left them. Levi’s body then began to glow with a white brilliant light as his nine tails appeared. One of his tails then disappeared as Levi leaned down to kiss Eren. It was only for an instant, but it looked like Levi sacrificed one of his tails to give to Eren. Eren groaned as he received the white orb of light. Levi however looked like he was about to collapse from the pain and exhaustion of losing one of his tails.

 “Eren’s life is safe in his hands.”

“It is a relief to know, but how did Levi know what he had to do?” Armin wondered.

“It’s the power of love, truly. I had sent one of my messenger explaining to him about Vega’s behavior and how to save ayakashi Eren. However, I cannot guarantee that Eren will continue to have the power to be an ayakashi god. Time will let us know.”

Armin nodded at Zeus, before he stood up. “Thank you for receiving me today, your Highness.”

“Of course, it was a pleasure. Before you leave Benevolent Armin, let me bestow you with the power to reign over Lavinuim and its three cities.

“What?” Armin whispered not expecting those words.

“The child Riren is too young to rule over a whole country, and so I have decided that you will be the next regent king as we wait for the opportune time when the child becomes a man. I will have Vega assist you when she awakens. Do not worry, you will do a fine job.”

Armin could only nod as he heard the heavy doors close behind him and witness a bright light illuminate the room.

0

Eren woke up with a start. He blinked his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.

“Where am I?” he called out in a groggy voice.

“Looks like he has awakened. I will go get the doctor, be right back.” A nurse assisting room 707 announced before walking out the doors.

“Eren, glad you’re okay.” Levi sat down besides the infirmary bed. He allowed Eren to take his hand in his own.

“H-hey, mmm so glad to see you.” Eren hummed in approval, enjoying Levi’s warm temperature.

“Same here, you had me worried. The doctor said you wouldn’t make it through the night. I was so scared, damn it.” Levi cursed as he brushed the tears that manage to escape him.

“Y-You saved me, didn’t you. I can feel it, ur soul. It’s inside of me keeping me alive.”

“Yeah, well it’s a sacrifice I was willing to make because I love you.” Levi placed his free hand on Eren’s cheek, caressing it.

“Yes, I also feel the same way. Hey where are our children? I don’t see them around.” Eren still felt too weak to lift his arm up. He wanted so badly to return the gesture back to Levi.

“Their safe and sound. Mikasa and Hange have them.”

“Hey Eren??”

“Hmmm…”

 “Promise me you’ll take care of them?”

“What? Of course, I’ll do it. You don’t even have to ask.”

Eren chuckle as he turned his gaze back to Levi.

“Thanks, I think now I can go in peace. I love you, never forget that.”

“L-Levi what are you saying? What’s going on?!” His voice reached a panicky tone.

“I’ll be waiting for you, always.”

Eren watched in disbelief as Levi disappeared before his very eyes. He glowed transparent color before disappearing completely leaving Eren alone in the room.

“Why?!!” Eren manage to sob out loud before tears obscured his vision.

Soon the doctor and nurse returned. The memory of Levi ever being present obscured from their minds. They wondered what was wrong with the patient, but none the less they tried to help as best they could. It wasn’t until later on, that Eren realized that Levi gave up his rights to live in this world to save his.  

 

0000000

One Month Later

0000000

 

Levi’s eyelids fluttered open as he tried focusing on his surroundings. It was dark and moist. He sat up and noticed that he was inside the chambers of his shrine.

“Huh? So this is home.”

He stood up and walked through the dark chamber heading towards the opening. Once he exited, Levi breathed in fresh air.

“It’s so lonely here.” His eyes had a vacant look, almost as if life was meaningless.

He wandered around the castle grounds surrounding his shrine. He noticed that his shrine had been moved and had been drastically renovated. He was now located somewhere between Mount Hie and Lake Biwa. The lake was of closer proximity, it reminded him of the ocean in Eren’s country.

His family, brethren of nine tail fox demons were nowhere to be seen. It made sense seeing as him leaving abruptly the way he had done so could have been considered betrayal to them, thus it was natural for them to have moved elsewhere.

A bucket plopping to the floor caught his attention. He looked to the side noticing two familiar faces. Haruka and Rin had been apprentices of Petra back in the day.

“Lady Ackerman you are awake!”

“We are glad to see you again.”

“Please make yourself at home. As you can see we are the only ones left. We have also accommodated the shrine to a new location.”

“If you recall, our previous lands were surrounded in a war, humans against humans.” Haruka explained with a solemn smile.

“Yes, I remember…” Levi replied before realizing something.

“Haruka, how long has it been since you last saw Mikasa, Hange, and me?”

“Hmm, about a year. A lot has changed since you’ve gone. Say….”

“Call me Levi, Haruka. As you can see, I am no longer a female Gumiho, don’t think I can ever transform into one either. I’m not sure I can even be considered Gumiho, anymore. I only have eight tails.”

“….Even if you don’t consider yourself to be Gumiho, you will always be welcome here. You are family.” Rin spoke in her soft voice.

“Thank you, Rin.” Levi patted the younger Gumiho on her head.

“Umm Levi, we found you alone floating in the lake, but we wondered where Mikasa, Hange, the children and your mate may be? Will they be joining us?” Rin stared at Levi with innocent doe colored eyes.

“Rin, I don’t think-“Haruka interjected noticing how lifeless Levi’s eyes looked. It was a sad, piercing loneliness.

“Who knows if I’ll ever see them in this lifetime again? Only the gods can foretell what will happen. But enough of that, do you happen to have something to eat?”

“Of course! Come this way!”

Haruka and Rin each took hold of Levi’s hands and led him towards the inner part of the castle where large doors awaited them. The banquet hall filled with gift offerings rained from the humans that would stop by to pray and bring offers to the bellflower field shrine.

Since his absence, things have really changed. Humans have started to become aware of those with magic. Some coveted it, others worshipped it. Those that coveted were people that got together and formed clans with a leader, their lord would give humans morale and lead them to battle against ayakashi. They took lands from ayakashi, deities, and human farmers alike.

For the most part, it was calm in their region, but Levi couldn’t help but wonder if this was all just the beginning of what was to one day become Eren’s world. The Uesagi lord ruled over the lands where his shrine was located. The current lord protected them, but who knew for how long they would have peace before war would come to interrupt them again.

He watched over the summer lands become winter as the forest lost its greenery and became frosted white. Sparkling snow covered the coniferous trees and the hills overlooking and expanding along the secluded valley.

He’d often spend his life sitting on top of a large tree branch watching the sunset after finishing his daily duties. The scent of peppermint from the boughs soothed him. They no longer hunted and prayed on human’s liver, having opted to hunt deer and boar instead.

When the moon was at its highest peak, they would go hunt for jade in human gravestones. Jade was pretty stone that humans would pay high price to obtain. With the money currency, they would use it to buy material to restore the temple grounds.

Levi never allowed himself to forget everything he learned from Eren’s world and he made sure to adapt it to his new living lifestyle, teaching Haruka and Rin to blend with society. He often wondered what happened to the other nine tail fox demons. He’d heard rumors that some married off to royal human courts to bear half demons. Other rumors were that they allied themselves with war lords of the era, in hope of unification of a new, better world.

Some nights when he was lonely, he would find himself in his futon, pleasuring himself imagining his mate’s touch. During the days, when he craved for his babies he would go collect berries or nuts pretending that everything would be okay. It was at times like this that he felt like he was carrying the world on his shoulder.

He released a sigh of sadness. It was a full moon, tonight. Levi stared at the half frozen lake before noticing something in the waters change. There was a man holding two toddlers in his arms that appeared to be walking through the frozen water surface.

The star marked on his skin tingled and brought warmth to his cold heart.

“Eren…” He heard himself whispering.

Before he even realized it, he had jumped down from the tree and was running towards the silhouettes, his eyes tearing up as he finally allowed himself to cry for what had felt like an eternity to him. 

OOOOO

Armin helped Mikasa and Hange gather their luggage together. They did not know when they would be back, or if they would ever return but one thing was for certain, they were going to miss this world. It was time for them to go back in time.

“Do you have everything you need?” Armin asked Eren.

Eren nodded, “Yeah. Thanks for doing this for us Armin.”

“Not at all, just promise me, we’ll one day get to see the ocean together again.”

“Of course, it’s a promise.” Eren nodded as he embraced his friend, almost like a brother.

Armin was careful to not put too much strength on his friend that was still healing.

“Remember, Riren is to take over Lavinia Heaven one day, so make sure to teach him well and up bring a worthy king. The way things are, now I think it is best for you and your children to live in Levi’s world. I will make sure to do my best as regent king until your son is ready to return and take over the throne.”

“Of course. Armin, I will never forget your kindness. You’re a good man.” Eren embraced his friend again before he walked over and picked up Ellen and Riren, taking them onto his arms.

“Goodbye, see you again.”

Armin used the power the Olympian god had bestowed upon him to create a dimensional door. He opened the door and then allowed them to pass wishing them safe journey ahead.

“Goodbye Armin, take care.” Mikasa hugged him followed by Hange, before they two also disappeared past the bright heavenly light.

Eren’s eyes took in the wonderful scenery before him. The sparkling snowflakes, the white snow covered forest and mountains, he was speechless by its cold beauty. He finally made it to land leaving behind the thick ice that covered the lake.

He was cold and could feel his children shivering. “Let’s go find ur mom, okay.”

“Mmm, yes daddy.” The children hummed in unison.

Ellen and Riren, although new to this world’s environment felt like they were home.

“……Eren!!” Levi shouted as he ran towards them.

“L-Levi!!” Eren exclaimed in relieve. He set down the children on the floor, ushering them forward where Levi stilled.

“Mommy!!” the twins cried in unison. They ran the short the distance towards their mother. Ellen hugging Levi’s hakama pant. Riren tugging at his mother’s arm.

“Hey, am I happy to see you. How you’ve grown. I missed you so, so much!!” Levi kneeled down and hugged his children close to him, and blessing them with his kisses.

Eren walked over to his family, brushing the tears away from his eyes. He also kneeled down besides Levi and draped around Levi. He then brought his lips to Levi’s cheek and gave him a soft endearing kiss.

“You didn’t think I’d let you get away, did you. Wherever you go, I will follow. We’re mated for life, aren’t we?”

Levi sniffled, before nodded. “Yes, yes we are. Thank you, I knew you wouldn’t fail me. I’m so glad to see you again, my love.”

Levi hugged Eren, Riren and Ellen close to him as his eyes regained the shine that he had once lost. His reason to live, restored. He could feel that this upcoming spring would be a wonderful season. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for loving my story and giving this story 117 kudos! See ya, in my other stories. Go check out [Sweet Consented Wife!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11062413/chapters/24667776) ;-)


End file.
